Made To Act
by PrussianCross
Summary: 16 years of secrets. 16 years for revenge and jealousy to rear its ugly head. It took 16 years before a perfect family got torn apart by a simple sentence. AU. Germancest. UPDATE - You all voted yes, So I'm uploading what I have. Sorry and I'll Miss You.
1. The Morning Before

Hallo! This is Azzy here! This big beauty is a new story between me and my favorite Girl! ^3^

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do NOT own anything relating to Hetalia. It is all the sole property of its creator.

Young Prince Ludwig was awakened early this morning, for it was the eve of his sixteenth birthday, a big number for an upcoming king. It was today that his Grandfather and elder brother Gilbert, seeing as his birth parents died in a carriage accident when he was very young, would be taking him to the local Slave ring that morning to see if he fancied any of them. Ludwig himself hated the very idea of owning anyone but if it made traditions stand, he would go for it.

It was about mid morning when he finally made it out to the fencing circle where he knew his elder brother would be waiting. "Brother! Grandfather sent me to fetch you to clean up. We shall be leaving for the market soon."

One of the two men in the fencing ring turned at the Prince's voice, his opponent quickly taking advantage of his distraction to draw blood, signaling the end of their duel. The winner gave his opponent a hand up before whipping off his mask and shaking shaggy white hair from his face. Red eyes locked onto the light-haired prince with mischief in them.

"So soon? It can't really be so late in the day! But then, I'm still not sure that the squalling beast that Mother and Father brought to my room could possibly be in his sixteenth year already." The king was young, only twenty three, and kept his family close as a sort of guiding compass, but he was an effective ruler that was willing to make the hard decisions. The albino had originally faced challenges from the public that distrusted him for his devilish appearance however he'd quickly become an exotic symbol for the empire to follow.

"Have you given any thought to what you might look for, oh little squalling beastie?" Gilbert teased, setting his equipment to the side and pulling off his sweat-soaked exercise tunic. "Male or female, young or old? Maybe someone your own age to keep you company when you aren't closing yourself off in the libraries?"

Ludwig stood with his hands on his hips and a slight scowl. "Stop calling me that. And I'm hoping that something strange will happen and I won't have to choose anyone. Just because Antonio and Francis have become more like puppies to you then servants doesn't mean anything. Its still wrong to own anyone." He challenged, as he had been trying for years. He never once won an argument though and had just decided when he became king that he would just outlaw slavery. If you wanted someone to work for you, then you could pay them.

Gilbert shook his head at his younger brother's impulsive arguments, used to this one consistently unreasonable thing about the blonde. "Change is difficult, brother-mine. But at least I can know that any slaves held by our family have their bread and shelter. You know this." The servants no longer spared any scandalized glances at seeing their lord and sovereign walk through the halls without his full outfitting -too many years of such exposure had dulled them to it. "If nothing else you can find a friend, a companion, a brother such as I can no longer be for you now that my duties are fully upon me." It was a valid concern to the king - he loved his brother and didn't want him to lack for anything, even company.

"If you're so worried about my company, give the throne back to Grandfather." The prince teased with a huff. He shifted his slightly uncomfortable clothing, "We are going to a Slave Market, so why must we dress up like a Duke is visiting for supper?" He complained, cracking his neck, "Do you know if we are meeting anyone else there? The common-folk? Or did you and Grandfather persuade those horrid Slave Drivers to a private showing?"

Finally reaching his private suite (more like his own wing of the castle, if he were honest), Gilbert was unsurprised that the prince had followed in without question or commented when he began to strip his sweat-laden undershirt and breeches.

"The summer is far too warm this year, or at least too warm for fencing and combat practice. Would you like to go riding later? The lake should be cool and would be a pleasant reprieve from the weather." He pointedly avoided his sibling's teases for the reason that they were not always said in jest. Ludwig had, on more than one occasion, tried to persuade him to surrender the throne to their grandfather until he inherited it through the usual channels. He didn't want a fight, not that day.

As he pulled on fresh clothes and fiddled with his hair, he watched Ludwig from a mirror. "Pomp and ceremony serve their purpose, as annoying as they are. Besides, I would not have our cousin commenting on your clothes on your own birthday - you know how Roderich can be." he reminded with a sigh, finishing his outfit with his sword belt and a cocky grin. "Ready for manhood, my little Princeling?" Gilbert asked, turning to face the younger royal.

As if out of habit Ludwig looked down at his attire. "It s still stupid to where this. And yes. I am. But hey! You never answered my question! Sneaky!" The blonde laughed, "Are we actually going to mingle with the peasants? The lower nobles?" The young prince asked excitedly, alway finding it he rather associate with the lower classes then the puffed up faces of the nobles he was forced to communicate with.

Gilbert wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulder - already broadening so quickly that he was sure to outgrow his sibling before he reached nineteen years of age - and tugged him along with a grin. "I can get nothing past you, my prince. Yes, we will see some of the lesser nobles today, though I doubt many commoners will be present. Those who are not looking to...purchase...are not often permitted to linger."

Before they reached the end of his wing and entered the castle proper, Gilbert pulled Ludwig aside into an alcove, hidden from servants' view. "I can not help myself - I remember my own coming-of-age and know that there will be no time for us to talk privately for some time. So, here, I insist you take my gift for you. I may not have a chance to offer it tonight or tomorrow morn." the albino explained, handing Ludwig an obviously home-wrapped gift. The silks and leather ties poorly contained their gift, but served their purpose and hid the dagger from view. It was customary for a weapon to be given on the sixteenth birthday, from father to son as a recognition of the young man's status as an adult. "I hope this will serve you well for years to come, Ludwig." Gilbert offered with an unsure smile, waiting for him to open his gift.

Ludwig gasped when he saw the dagger. The silver hilt with few sapphires and a ruby encrusted in it, the blade was thin and light, but sharper than any the Prince had seen. "Brother! I-I Thank you. Now I can only hope I will never have to use it." Ludwig nodded and bent over, attaching the dagger to a sheath on his left thigh. The prince righted himself and quickly hugged his brother. "Thank you again Brother. Papa would be proud of how well you're handling my coming of age. You haven't even teared yet" the Blonde joked slightly.

"Tears? From me? Of course not. This is a day to be celebrated, Ludwig, a day on which you are not the prince, or the king's brother, or the lovely young man that hides in his books and his stables and pets rather than putting up with swooning insincere women of your own age." the humor normally present was absent for once, the words wholly sincere. "Today you are just Ludwig, and you are your own man." One pale hand came up to brace the prince's shoulder, the other framing the young blonde's face. "I will save my tears for the day you marry and I lose my brother so that he can become a husband and father." The silence between them was broken by a familiar male voice with a lilting accent.

"Your Majesties, your grandfather has sent me to retrieve you! You are both late as it is; do not make me hunt you down as well as come all this way for you, Gilbert." Suddenly the material that blocked their alcove from view was pushed to the side, exposing the brothers to the tan-skinned servant. "As I said, it is past time for you both to meet your grandfather." Antonio nodded respectfully to Ludwig, though his easy smile never faltered. "Your highness, you look wonderful for your coming-of-age today." Gilbert puffed up with pride and smiled at his younger brother. "Doesn't he? He looks every bit the little Princeling that he is."

Ludwig flushed briefly bowing his head and calmly pushing past the servant. "Please brother, If we are this late we must be going. I can't be too late on my first day can I?" Ludwig kept his back to the elder boys, the embarrassment of being caught in such a touching moment showing on his face.

From the hallway which Antonio had come, came Francis, Gilbert's other servant with a strange accent that none of them could quite place. "Mazterz ve muzt be going now. Your couzinz, Roderich and Hans have arrived and are waiting." He bowed to Ludwig and nodded at Gilbert.

A sigh escaped the albino and he waved a hand in the air absently. "Yes, yes, I know. I wish Grandfather hadn't invited Roderich along, but I suppose it is tolerable since Hans is with him. Though he will be going through his own coming-of-age soon enough..." Gilbert patted Ludwig's shoulder briefly before wrapping an arm loosely around his blonde servant. "I wonder Francis - did you know that you and Antonio are apparently puppies?" The look on the prince's face at the reminder of his earlier comment had Gilbert laughing loudly as they made their way to the waiting company.

Francis tilted his head some, "Puppiez? How did we get reduced to dat?" Antonio looked from his friends (though if pressured to answer, he would never hurt Gilbert's reputation by claiming him as anything other than his King and master), to the Prince with a smile.

"I think, Francis, that our dear Prince has told his brother this...though it's a good enough description. Think about it, we follow him, come when he calls us, greet him happily - we just need tails to wag, no?" The king's chuckles echoed again and he let go of Francis in favor of straightening his sleeves. "Well, wish us luck - I will undoubtedly need it if we're to spend the day with Roderich in tow."

Francis bowed to them both, a smile on his lips. "Have fun at market, M'lord." He stated before turning with Antonio and going to do their predestinated jobs.


	2. The Slave Ring

Chapter two! Azzy still here and ready to offer any answeres to questions you might have! *fist pump*

Hmmm. . . . Oh! In case it isn't as obvious as I thought, Alaric = Germania.

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do not own any part of Hetalia. Hetalia belongs it its rightful owner and creator.

* * *

The king's advisor - grandfather - restricted the urge to sigh as he waited with his great nephews for the royal siblings to arrive. Alaric looked remarkably like the prince with his light eyes and blonde hair, though he wore it far longer than his younger grandson, but his more delicate facial features had fallen to the older sibling instead. He wished that his sense of time had passed to Gilbert as well, but he couldn't help the situation now. "How have you been fairing, Roderich? I know that you are busy with your lands, and I am curious as to whether you have yet found a wife."

Roderich nodded, flipping a hand nochalantly. "Not yet I'm afraid. There just isn't enough woman worthy of a nobal blood. And my father would kill me if I chose of the lower class." The dark haired aristrocat answered. The smaller blond next to him giggled, only being about 13 years of age, he thought all the troubles of marriage and hiers were quite silly.

Alaric heard his grandson's laughter and again repressed an unbecoming sign of annoyance. Instead he focused on his more mature descendants. "Of course, it must be difficult finding someone in an area so much more rural than the capitol. Surely my son does not simply wish for you a marriage of convenience, though? Position is not the only aspect to consider before a marriage."

Roderich shrugged, "Oh but of course. But not for love, He has made that quite clear I'm afraid. Or else I would already have a darling wife." He stated as the hall doors opened to the King and prince, allowing them to enter. Ludwig bowed before his Grandfather, and nodded at both of his cousins. "I apologise being so late, Grandfather. I was late going to fetch the King at the courtyard, so it took us longer for him to get ready. My deepest apologises."

The oldest blonde in the room looked to Gilbert and gave a respectful nod, torn between exhasperated and amused. "Which was it today, Highness? Archery, or perhaps horseback riding again?" he asked calmly though obviously used to the same situation. Alaric had always seen an adventurous nature in the older of the two siblings that Ludwig did not possess, along with an almost childish love for games to test his own skill.

Gilbert was all smiles since those present were relatives, rather than other nobles or servants. "Neither, Grandfather. I was fencing when Ludwig found me. I hope that you have not suffered any large inconvenience at my delay." He didn't apologize, of course - that would be inappropriate - but the albino had always found his way around certain social restrictions. "It is a pleasure to see you, Roderich. And hello, Hans. Do I get a smile from my darling cousin this afternoon?" It was incredible, how much Hans looked like Ludwig had at his age, and the resemblance raised a strong sentimental feeling in the king.

Hans looked at Roderich for permission before jumping up and racing over, hugging both Gilbert and Ludwig. "It'll be so much fun to fancy over at the market today, won't it?"

Ludwig smiled, giving the younger boy a pat on the head. "Yes, I do think it'll be quite fun. Grandfather, are we taking the carrige or just horses today?" He thought couriously for a second.

Roderich spoke up, "The carrige is the normal route. Its easier to carry back any, uh, perchanges, that we acquire then having them walk behind us."

"A carriage is already being brought from the stables for our use today. Ordinarily I would have remained here and allowed my son to accompany you, but the...youth of your current guardian deems it appropriate that I assist with this." The relative-cum-advisor gave a noticable response when a stable-hand came with both the royal carriage and the King's favorite horse.

Gilbert ignored his elder's disapproving glance and instead approached the stallion and easily mounted without a step-up. The chestnut brown horse gave a snort and pawed at the ground with one hoof, eager to move. "Shall we be on our way, then?" was all he offered in response, smirking.

Hans cheered, "Can I sit with the stage coach? Can I please?" He pleaded but was quickly ushered inside the carrige by Roderich who followed in. Ludwig swallowed, not a fan of carriges and sighed, "Grandfather, can't I ride my horse to the market?"

Alaric was about to deny the request when Gilbert approached, his horse's hooves thudding on the packed earth. "You can not travel alone, Ludwig, especially on such an occasion. As your sibling I would ordinarily ride with you in the carriage, but the custom is for your guardian to ride alongside you on horseback." the albino supplied with an apologetic smile. "Perhaps on the return trip you could ride with me on Vasher, but please bear with our cousins for now."

With a hand at the small of Ludwig's back, the oldest of the royal family ushered the Prince to the carriage. "The King is correct, and to variate from custom would be disrespectful to our people. Even lesser nobles practice this rite, as well as those common citizens that can afford it." Ever the advisor - the short lesson slipped free without the elder's notice.

Ludwig nodded taking his seat inside the Carrige, directly next to the door, and they took off for market once the advisor took his own seat. He shivered slightly, a steady feeling of what he was about to do pooling in his gut.

The travel to through the woods was generally quite and once they pulled into the town the people stood off in wonder, some cheered, some jeered. And the market itself was noisy and croweded, full of people. The crowed thinned out, though, once they got to the Slave Ring, (the ring as an open area sort of structure, with barns in the back that they kept the 'merchandise' in before their turn was to sell. They sold the Prisoners of War first, then the children, before the veterns were lead out, old and dysfunctional first, then the calm and obediant ones. Last the sold the newly acquirred slaves, females first, then males.)

Gilbert nodded to the people they passed, greeting many of them with simple 'hello's or 'good afternoon's that brought more than a few to smile. The few insults thrown his way were taken in stride - there would always be those that disapproved, so really the low number was a pleasant sign that he was doing something right.

Once they reached the slave market they were politely greeted by the slaver that Gilbert had arranged to meet them. Dismounting Vasher and entrusting him to their coach-hand was enough time for Ludwig and their grandfather to join him. "Have you given any consideration to what you are looking for, brother?" the King asked quietly as their guide through the market talked about the various sections they would see.

The young prince's hands were clenched at his side, his jaw tense. He shook his head in answere only, afraid that if he spoke he would regret it. Soon though right before they entered the barns for a preveiw (as only the most high class would get) Ludwig stopped. "Brother? Would it be wrong if I wanted to go alone threw the barns? So I not be pressured towards one, whether it is intentional or not."

Alaric's attention was immediately focused on his younger grandson. "That is an...unusual request, your Highness. Our company is so that we may help you with your decision, as it is your first time to market. Surely yo-" "Of course you may look on your own, brother, if that is what you truly want. We can wait here for you." Gilbert interrupted their grandfather, gaining a frown and a stern look for his trouble.

Of course he didn't want Ludwig going in alone - as odd as it seemed, it was a large step in a young man's life and to be asked not to participate...well, Gilbert hid how upset he was very well. "I know that you will choose well, brother. You always do." The albino didn't trust himself to say more. Restraint was not his greatest talent, and he didn't want to do anything to upset his brother's day.

Ludwig bit his lip slightly, casting a glance at his brother, as if trying to reasure him threw the look itself. He took a deep breathe and headed in. He wandered threw the aisles trying to keep his eyes averted as much he could, the broken desperate faces almost too much for him. It wasn't long that he heard the manical laughter from a female and desperate screams. Ludwig picked up his pace coming upon a scence of a quite beautiful girl, long blonde hair with a nobel clothing style dress, though its design indicated she wasn't from the Prince's kingdom. She had a dagger out, teasing the three young boys in the holding cell with it. She spoke a different language and obviously had some sort of sick twisted interest in the three boys.

Ludwig reacted with out thinking, grabbing her wrist that held the knife and jerking her away from the cell. "What do you think you're doing? You can't be doing that here! They're humans beings, not some toy for your sick twisted fantasy!" He scolded. The girl looked enraged, and jerked away, before raising her hand to attack the Prince.

But she was unable as a large had came around her wrist again and that same strange tounge spoke to her. The man that hand stopped her, was tall, ornate clothing, a long scarf and sandy blonde hair concealing deep violet eyes. "My apologise, Good Sir. I'm afriad she doesn't quite know any better, even if they are slaves. But I'm afraid if you want to stop her, youre going to have to out-bid me. My dear Sister, Natalia, is quite facinated with them, so I plan to make her happy." The man smiled, a smile that sent shivers down the young princes spine, and left, taking his sister with him.

Ludwig quickly turned to the boys, all three staring at him with wide, thankful eyes. He kneeled down being eye level with them, "Are you three ok?" They nodded and the supposed eldest, a skinny boy with shoulder length brown hair. "Thank you M'Lord. Though it seems for naught. He is one of the riches back in our kingdom." Ludwig shook his head. "I can only save one of you. But if I could, I would be able to save you all."

The two elders perked up, "M'Lord? You do not jest? Oh M'Lord, then please, take our younger brothert, Ravis. He is only 12, and to timid for this life. Please Sir." Ludwig nodded, crossing his heart. "I swear it on my life I will save him." The Prince nodded, standing up and dusting off best he could before on last pitiful glance and with that he turned and left back to his Brother and Grandfather.

Gilbert and Alaric had been quietly arguing though anyone listening would think that they were just having a coversation, their thoughts hidden behind turns of phrase and innuendo. The King stopped the discussion as soon as he spotted his brother come from the barns. "Something is wrong..." he murmured, seeing the Prince's expression.

"Brother, have you already made your choice? I thought you would take more time for such a decision." The question was clearly another mask, this time hiding concern. What he meant to say was; 'Something upset you. What's wrong, brother? Can I help?'

Ludwig blinked, eyes quite blank. "I am fine Brother. I have made my decision. What Kingdom has the thick accent? Like talking with a potato in their mouth." The Prince asked, avoiding the silent questions and following the tour guide to the stands.

Alaric and Gilbert shared a look before the advisor answered his grandson. "I believe you mean the country to the north of us. Did one of the slaves have such an accent, Prince Ludwig?" It was definitely an odd question for the teenager to ask, so suddenly, but he was distracted from the answer by Roderich who met the blondes and the king at the entrance his hand in a tight grip on Hans' keeping him from wandering off. "Your all back already? I was expecting to have to wait much longer." Alaric nodded, "I expected so as well, but perhaps not. The Prince seems...settled on the matter, if nothing else."

The King walked beside his brother, easily falling into step with him. "It was not just one of the slaves." It wasn't a question - he knew Ludwig better than that. "You have the most odd luck, brother, to have an incident even in such a contained place."

Ludwig's lips twitched slightly. "I ran into some nobles in there yes. Big man with a scarf and cold violet eyes who was with his sister." The blonde's hands clenched, "I made my decision after I met them." The blonde's eyes glinted as he took his seat. "How old does the child section go to?"

Roderich waved a hand, "It depends. Usually it's somewhere between 14-16. All depends on what type of uh, servant your looking for."

The answer was not one that Gilbert approved of - he'd brought his brother to this market because it had a decent enough reputation and he didn't want Roderich to make it obvious that he'd gone to that trouble.

"Here, the children go anywhere from thirteen to late in their fifteenth year. Any younger and they should be in a child's home unless they've been sold into this by family or have broken the law." Gilbert supplied before Roderich could say any more. "Is there something that you wish to inform me of, my Prince?"

Ludwig blinked, "Well according to the older boys, who say they were all brothers, said the youngest, which I want, is only 12. But as I've been taught, you can't always trust the lowers. But I do with them." The blonde shrugged, leaning back in his seat as he watched the first group, the prisoners of war, go by with little interest.

"I guessed as much from your question about ages, but I meant my question in regard to something else. Is there anything you wish to tell me about these...nobles you met? Or perhaps more about these brothers?" Ludwig was thinking about something, but Gilbert for once couldn't read much from his brother's expression. He frowned when he realized as much before remembering they were in public and schooled his expression into one of a careless interest in the auction.

"I don't know anything about any of them in honesty. I hate this whole part of society. Its wrong and distasteful." Ludwig nodded leaning forward some in his seat as the children were lead around like dogs. His keen blue eys searching the line as they weird sold off one by one. "There. The small one with the blonde curly hair. Third from the right."

Gilbert made note of which boy his brother meant and didn't comment on his opinion. Not in public, anyway. A look in their grandfather's direction and a nod at the boy got a response, Alaric nodding in return and moving to speak to the slavemaster about the Prince's decision. The King let a hand come to rest on Ludwig's shoulder and squeeze it lightly. "Do you see the boy's siblings, brother?" he asked quietly. He thought he could pick one out, older but similar in looks to the slave Ludwig had already chosen.

Ludwig cast an eye over the rest his nose wrinkling. "No they aren't there. They must be older. They are both tall, one with shore light hair and glasses, the other has shoulder length brown hair. But I don't see them." He bit his lip a little, at least he had kept his promise, but somehow he just knew in the pit of his stomach that he could sit here all day and would never see those two in the auction.

Gilbert finally was able to pick up on what the blonde was thinking and settled his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder at their cousins behind them, the royal gestured for Roderich to lean forward. "The Prince has chosen already, but there are two other slaves that I am interested in, the boy's siblings." he murmured quietly so only the brunette could hear him. "Both are older, both tall, a long-haired brunette and a blonde with glasses. If they are anything like their young brother, they will have fine features. Something here makes both of us uneasy...do not be surprised if you do not find the brothers." Roderich nodded, almost sadly, his eyes explaining that he knew what was wanted of him.

In another heartbeat he was standing and gave a subtle tap to the Prince's elbow. "Come, brother. I have business that needs to be tended, and your company would be most welcome."


	3. Northeners

Chapter Three With Azzy!

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do not own Hetalia. Hetalia is the property of its owner and creator.

Ludwid blinked, almost jumping when his brother touched his elbow. "Oh? I'm coming Brother." He said, standing up straightening his shirt and following his brother. Once they were practicly gone from earshot he asked, "You're not made at me right Brother? I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I didn't."

The King looked at his younger brother in surprise. Had it been that he could not read anything from the blonde, or had he closed himself off to the point that he missed things? Apparently the latter. "No, my squalling beastie, I am not upset with you. You did as I expected you to, and chose your purchase based on your people's needs rather than your own." The answer seemed to surprise Ludwig, and the albino couldn't help but smile as they walked together.

"This tradition is more than just a gift for spoiled royalty, brother. The choice reflects the character of the buyer...though part of the test is to see if the potential future ruler can listen and consider sound advice while disregarding poor suggestions." The pointed glance and raised eyebrow conveyed the King's point. "Do you remember at all what condition my 'puppies' were in when I first brought them home?"

Ludwig shook his head feeling slightly embrassed at not realising the double meaning. "No. I was to young when they came home to remeber them completely. I do rember that Antonio has gotten alot more talkative though. and Francis goes outside alot more as well." Ludwig said looking up at his brother a frown on his face. "Where are we going brother?"

Before he could answer the sound of shouting in a foreign language reached them and, turning a corner, Gilbert saw that the source was a woman with blonde hair confronting the slavemaster. A tall man -sibling...looks like Ludwig's northerners- stood beside her quietly holding...ropes tied to two young men that matched the description that the Prince had given him.

He was not fluent in their neighbor's language, but he knew enough to tell that she was angry that a slave she wanted (the youngest brother,his mind supplied) had been purchased already. "Is there a problem here? If I can help in any way, I would be glad to." he called in the strange language as they grew nearer, cutting the woman's tirade off.

Ludwig froze when he saw them, his hands instantly clenching around his brother's arm and gasping when he called to them, "Brother!" He hissed.

The taller man turned, surprise on his face melted to anger, which then turned to a sickening sweet smile. "No no. My dear Natalia is just ranting. It seems your little blonde decied it was best to buy out the youngest from me. Alls fair in the slave trade." He said as if it was in jest and all was good, but there was the way he said it that showed he would be back if he could be for that younger boy.

"Oh? I'm afraid there really has been a mistake made, then. My brother did purchase the youngest, but I instructed for all three to be paid for. It was to be a surprise, as it is his birthday. He is a man today. Aren't you, brother?" he finished in the native tongue, the lie indiscernable from the truths as he gave Ludwig a warm smile that gave him the push he needed to fake the same for the angry nobles. The slavemaster quickly agreed and apologized to the northerners, claiming that he was growing forgetful in his age.

The violet eyes narrowed as he seemed to relise he was dealing with some very high ranking people. "Oh I see. Is possible to make a trade? I wouldn't want you to lose out on your money for his brithday. But you see, We had origonally owned them and they ran away from my Father's house. I'll pay you for all three but only keep the eldest, He is . . . Close to me if you will." The tall man replied smoothly, a small 'loving' yank to the brown haired one's rope, alreay letting the blonde go. The northern nobleman snapped his fingers, "Oh please excuse my arrogance," He started with a bow "I am Ivan Bragnisky, third in line from my Mother's side to the Northern's Throne. And who do I have the pleasure of trying to make a deal with?"

"There is nothing to excuse - you cannot fault a person for their behavior if you fail to inform them of the circumstances." The albino honestly believed that, actually, and arrogant nobles he'd met over the years had only cemented the belief in his mind. With a deep nod, a generous gesture to give someone of even the noble's status, Gilbert smiled. "Your mother is a strong woman and a firm leader; we exchange letters on occasion. I am Gilbert Beillschmidt, King and Sovereign, and this is my younger brother, Prince Ludwig Beillschmidt, second in line for my throne at this time."

If only their grandfather could see Gilbert at that moment, he would never again doubt his ability in politics to pacify others. "I wish I had been aware - I could have had my contacts on the border intercept them and save you trouble - but the Empress did not mention to me any concerns other than the sale of ten servants or so." It was true enough, this time - he kept regular contact with the vicious female ruler...and had his fair share of spies watching the aggressive lands. "I would gladly restore them to you, but I don't have the heart to take what is my brother's when he has already grown so attached. Is there nothing else that can be arranged, so that we could avoid parting on poor terms?"

Ivan bowed, (nudging his sister until she did as well), "M'Lord, Its and honor to finally meet you, I only wish I wasn't shamed by my sister's wayward actions ealier. The Young Prince my keep Little Ravis, as a gift from the north. We will even repay what you did, as a token of apology for the way we acted." He said looking up threw his bangs, his eyes glinting something dangerous, but his words sincere. At his offer the sister about threw another fit before he shushed her. "Please do excuse her, she has not much socializing with other nobels. Kept away do to health problem mostly, and her being second above me has always made her more. . . sheltered if you would." He explained, knowing the the king would know of the North's rule that only women can reign, unless there were none. That was why Ivan was third in line, having a older sister and a younger one.

"Neither of you could have known my brother, and we are not in the habit of advertising our status to those that do not already know us. I find that the reactions people have are far more honest when they think the person they are talking to is merely another citizen." the King explained with a wry smile. Facing the Northerners again, the King mustered up as much good will as he could. It may not be the visitors' fault that they were so confrontational, having been born into such a warlike country. "It gladdens me, then, that your sister is able to travel now and be in good health. Such a lovely lady of court having so much passion is a rarity, and sheltered though she may be, it is refreshing to see such honest responses from the both of you. If she should ascend to your mother's throne she would have a wonderful advantage to have an older sibling such as yourself to aide her."

"Your gift, and apology, are not necessary. I am sorry that I am using my station to take something you are so attached to; I certainly could not do any less than compensate you for them, though payment is not as dear as sentiment, as well as this citizen for the loss of his comission. In fact, if you are to remain in our lands, I would gladly extend an invitation to dine with us tonight in my court." Looking to Ludwig, the older royal didn't need to nudge the blonde for his attention. "Ludwig, thank our neighbors - they are giving you a great gift by releasing their rightful hold as well as forgiving this error. I hope that this is something you will remember when you sit on our blood's throne."

It took a good bit of will not to glare at his brother or the northeners. He bowed deeply, "I do hope you dine with us as well." He was not to apologise. If they were not to speak up about it, he would not apologise for saving those boys. "I can't extend my gratitude enough to you for your kind gift."

Ivan tilted his head and smiled though it didn't come close to reaching his eyes. The Northeners were known for war, and that's what aura was around the siblings. "I'm afraid we have to head home. We came only collect our property, but it looks like not even a compromise can be made."

Gilbert nodded his head as well, allowing his fake smile to fade to a (still-fake) saddened one, though his eyes were hard and his gaze sharp. If his hand drifted toward the hilt of his sword, well, he would merely claim that the sash felt loose. "I am truly sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances, but I hope you will not let this damage your opinion of my people when it is my own stubbornness that has led us here. I will find some way to compensate you and your family, I can assure you. Perhaps a demonstration of our military? We often hold drills during holidays." Not a threat, no, of course not. An invitation. An invitation with a grim smile attached to it.

The slavemaster scurried to retrieve the two slaves from the Northern noble's slack grip and tugged them over to the King with a shaky bow. With one last respectful nod in the pair's direction, Gilbert gave his farewell and promptly left with the slaves and Prince in tow.

Watching them leave Ivan gently pulled his sister along, back to the auction ring. "Don't worry dear Natalia. I'll buy you so new slaves that you can break." While that pacified his sister, inside Ivan was seething. That King . . . That Prince! They have not seen the last of the Bragniskis!

- 


	4. The Loosening Threads

Chapter four with Azzy!

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do not own Hetalia. Hetalia is the property of its owner and creator.

Ludwig walked algond side his brother all struck, "B-Brother! That was, But how did, What? How did you do that? Did we really pay for all of them?"

With a swift look the King silenced his younger brother until they were far out of earshot of anyone at the auction. Once they were alone aside from the two slaves, he let his emotions show...even the more violent ones that he usually shielded the blonde from. "Do not ever again imply that I see slaves as possessions like so many other noblemen do, or that I care so little for people that I would let them suffer because they were not privileged! Certainly not after this! You realise that I may have just made enemies with the heirs to our most violent ally's throne, simply because you wished it of me?"

The anger and frustration were evident in his tone, along with a tinge of what came dangerously close to panic. "For the sole reason that I knew you wanted this, even though you would never ask, I may have allowed a seed of anger to grow between myself and the son of the Northern Empress. I...Lord help me, I may have put the wheels in motion to destroy a treaty just to..." The crimson red eyes were nearly frantic, the young King's impulsive actions finally registering. He turned sharply away and began pacing back and forth. "What have I done, brother?" he asked quietly, running a hand through his hair and seeming every bit the twenty three year old that he was as he stopped and met clear blue eyes.

Ludwig jumped and seemed to hold himself against the wall of one of the buildings they were near. He bowed his head, knowing he did invertedly cause this beacuase he was just to stubborn to go with tradition. He bit the inside of his mouth hard enough to draw a bit of blood, and stood there waiting for his brother to finish. Waiting until he was allowed to speak. He was to be 16, a man, tomorrow. And this how he does it? He felt ashamed, like he needed another six years to actually become what he was suppose to be.

Gilbert shuddered, his hand tightening in his own hair until it pulled at his scalp, the pain helping him focus again. Slowly he calmed again and his shallow breaths slowed to deep inhales. The attitude of 'The King' joined the chaotic 'Gilbert' and left him with a shaky composure. "I might have put our family in danger because of my own ridiculous, pathetic weakness." he finally murmured as his arms both came to rest at his side.

"I am sorry, Ludwig, I should not have...lost control as I did. And I certainly should not blame you for my own flaws. Especially a flaw that I have long been aware of. Please disregard what I said; none of this is your fault, brother. Forgive me, please."

Ludwig shook his head behind his brother, before fixing his apperence. "We should head back to Grandfather. He is waiting for us." He spoke out quietly, unable to really say to much more, he cracked his neck, and composed himself, all before putting a smile on that was so close to his realy one, that he knew most of his family wouldn't tell the difference.

Gilbert nodded, forcing his shoulders to remain straight rather than fall with the words that his brother hadn't said. By the time the King had gathered the slave's tethers and turned to hand them to his sibling, his face was cool and impassive. He didn't have the energy to attempt a realistic smile without it being obvious, and being seen as momentarily insensitive was better than being obviously facetious.

They returned to their family, Alaric looking concerned and holding Hans's hand while Roderich held the rope for the youngest of the slave brothers. He received questioning glances but he just shook his head. "We have lingered here long enough. There will not be enough room in the carriage for all to ride, even if Hans were to sit on someone's lap. I will have to take someone on Vasher with me, or someone must walk the journey."

Opposed to anyone walking, it took a few minutes of debate before they decided that the eldest slave, who they found to be Toris, would ride on Vasher with Gilbert. The middle slave, Eduard, would sit up with the coach driver, since he vagualy knew how to drive a coach as well. Then in the carrige Alaric and Roderich would sit on one side, with Hans in Roderich's lap, and Ludwig and the youngest slave, Ravis, would be on the other.

Once everything was settled, Vasher and their carriage were brought forward and Gilbert watched everyone find their places before he turned to the slave that would be riding with him. "It seems that I forgot to so much as ask you if you are able to ride. Are you experienced with horses, Toris?" he asked the brunette, noticing the glances being thrown at his favorite horse by people that passed them by. It was understandable - though he wasn't by any means a draft horse, Vasher was a war horse and was fairly large.

Toris nodded, a bit awstruck at everthing that was happening, "No Sir. I'm very well with them," He started, almost no trance of an accent, "I was top of M'Lady's Royal gaurd before her son took fancy in me." He finished with a saddened look, obivously missing the days of freedom and adventure he had.

Behind them a bit of commoton was picking up, as terrified sheirks and angry shouts started to rise from the Slave ring. And before they had chance to see what was going on, a large Palimino horse raced by them, spooking the carrige horses quite badly. The blonde on top of the fleeing horse, if you looked closely, was ratted and weak, but covered in blood. The fleeing boy cast a glance over his shoulder, his ice blue eyes conecting with Gilbert's for a split second beofre he was lost in the crowds. Only thing that was left of him were the shouts, "After Him! He's escaped! He's killed his master and the slave master! He's stolen a horse! Find and Kill him!"

The King had been about to answer the brunette, his hand on Vasher's reins already, when the pounding of hooves alerted him to the potential threat even before he registered the screams from the Slaver's Market. He grabbed Toris by the elbow and jerked him further away from the horse's path just as he looked up - and locked gazes with the strangest pair of blue eyes that he'd ever seen.

A moment passed, slowly it seemed, though it was less than a second in reality before the bloody slave looked away to drive the Palomino forward. His own red eyes narrowed before he swiftly moved into action. He mounted and jerked his head toward the carriage, Vasher already eager to move with his master in the saddle. "Stay here with the Prince!" he barked at Toris - and then he was gone, Vasher thundering after the bolting horse at a gallop. The King and the massive beast were perfectly in sync, gaining ground on their prey as the war horse's powerful muscles propelled them forward.

The boy on the light colored horse raced through the streets of the town, jumping over felled barrels and doging citizens, twisting and turning through alleyways. But he was always aware of how close the larger horse was to catching little debate to himself, he turned his horse sharply, taking off into the forest, even though the thunderous best behind him followed.

Gilbert cursed himself for his impulsive actions but ground his teeth in determination as he continued urging Vasher down the path of confusion and panic that the blonde and horse had created through the busy town. "Clear the way! Do not get in his path!" the albino shouted ahead to warn the townspeople and nobles alike.

And inn a split decision, the boy reached out, grabbing a branch and pulling himself into a tree mid-air. Ice blue and Fiery Red met one more time as the blonde boy took off through the trees, jumping branches and swinging through the dense underbrush in times.

The chase was short, if you measured by time rather than distance, before the supposed slave abandoned his horse in favor of the safety that the trees provided him. "Stop! Stop, I said, and explain yourself!" the King called after the blonde before he lost sight of him. Resigned to let him go Gilbert instead focused on the terrified horse and continued chasing it on Vasher until he caught its reins and slowed both animals to a stop. "Easy. You will not come to harm, you beautiful beast." he murmured soothingly to the Palomino as Vasher caught his second wind, the royal and animals having stopped in a small clearing.

The terrified horse snorted but let Gilbert lead it back to the carrige. By the time the King got back, Ludwig was standing outside of the carrige. "Brother! Your back! Did you get him?" The young blonde's hands shook though he tried to hide them, obviously rattled by the situation.

"No, Prince Ludwig, I did not manage to catch him. He escaped into the forest and as magnificent a horse as my Vasher is, he cannot climb trees." The attempt at humor, if anything, made the situation worse by his own emotionless tone, Gilbert realized a moment too late. "But this lovely mare is unharmed and I can at the very least be glad that she did not break a leg on a tree root or otherwise injure herself."

Inside the carrige Ravis and Roderich were comforting a sniffling Hans. The Brunette aristrocat, looked up, and sighed, "Your Grandfather went back to the ring to figure out what had happened." After Roderich shared his information the King straightened further in his saddle and nodded sharply, subtly reassuring himself that nobody had been hurt when the horses had spooked. "I will join him - if there is a dangerous criminal in these woods, I need to know of it."

Alaric was talking to a small group of slavers and townspeople, hearing variations of the events that had transpired. The difficulty was that there were two distinctly different stories and both of them were entirely credible. "I tell you, M'Lord, the boy was suddenly like a man possessed! He grabbed at his master's throat and forced him back until he was impaled on that post," he pointed at a blood-soaked stake, meant to be used for tethering livestock," before taking the Slaver's life as well and stealing his horse!" one of the Slavers insisted angrily. An older woman pointed a gnarled finger at the man and nearly shrieked. "Liar! That man was beating the poor child near to death! He only pushed him back and the cruel beast fell over his own feet back onto the wood - the slaver was killed in defense as well!"

It took well into the late afternoon before everything was cleared up, even with the King aiding his grandfather. The mare, apparently belonging to the cruel young slave owner that had died, was taken with them back to the castle. Without an owner it would be killed and Gilbert thought it too upsetting to kill her for such a pitiable reason.

He took Vasher and the Palomino out to the stables to groom them himself, needing to calm himself without prying eyes. "Ah, Vasher. Did you imagine that so much would happen this day? You should have warned me, my friend."

Hearing his King return, Francis stuck his head out of one of the stables. "M'Lord? Iz everydig alright?" The blonde tilted his head, leaving the stall he was in, "Or vould you prefer to be left alone?" He asked seriously, eyeing the new horse as well. "There iz an extra ztall in the back for her."

The accented voice didn't surprise the King - he would have been more shocked if his friend hadn't shown up. "You know that you are always welcome company, Francis." he replied simply, looking at the blonde for a moment before again moving the stiff brush against Vasher's coat to loosen and remove any dirt. "Today was...I have done something that may come back to trouble me. In addition I managed to insult Ludwig, losing my own control and erupting with anger and frustration and shame, all of it unintentionally directed at him." The albino's shoulders fell an inch as his gaze unfocused. "I sometimes wish that I had asked Grandfather keep the throne until Ludwig was old enough to take my place."

Francis thought over his speech before opening his mouth, "M'lord, If I may. Your Grandfather vould never be az good az you are vith de kingdom. He iz much too old fazhion for it." He bit his lip, picking up some extra brushes and grooming the Palamino, "Your an amazing king. Your family lovez you. The Dear Prince knowz hov you are and underztandz that you don't mean vhat you zay vhen you are upzet."

"But he does not know, Francis. I have never let him see me so upset. Even when the king and queen died I only allowed him to see a small portion of what I felt." he admitted quietly. "You and Antonio have seen me - but my brother never has, before today. He will no forgive me, not easily."

Together he and Francis worked quietly on grooming the horses, the slave allowing his master time to think. "Grandfather is too...set in his ways, perhaps, but he would easily give Ludwig the crown when he reached maturity. My brother will make a better ruler than I ever could. He has the patience that I have never possessed, and though quiet he has an amazing compassion. With Grandfather's guiding hand he will rule with prosperity."

Francis shrugged, "Your brother vould never have those if he hadn't learned from such a talented and respected young ruler. Your are loved zo much here, and I knov it iz not juzt me and Toni vho ove you our very lives. I love your brother, M'Lord, but I vould never vant to trade you for him." The accented blonde said sincerly. He gently placed a hand on the young king's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I firmly believe dat everyding vill be fine."

He wanted to believe the blonde, but Gilbert never was one to make things easy for himself. Still - the blonde had yet to lie to him and everything about him always radiated affection for his King, owner and friend. "I can not express how your words impact me, my friend; I am blessed to have someone that cares as much as you and Antonio do for me."

Gilbert's thoughts still plagued him, though, and once the reassuring pressure had moved he took a step back. "One day he will hold the throne, Francis. I may not plan on dying any time in the near future but neither do I plan to rule for the rest of my life. I can only hope that you will show him the loyalty you have shown me when that time comes...or perhaps, if I am selfish, that you will follow me away from here." the King admitted with a forlorn smile, turning and leaving the barn. "Good night, Francis, and thank you for listening."

Francis bowed his head, smiling sadly, "I vill alvayz follove you to de endz of the earth M'Lord. I care for no one greater dan I do for you." The blonde stated, taking each of the horses to their respective stalls.  
- 


	5. Dawning

Chapter five with Azzy!

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do not own Hetalia. Hetalia is the property of its owner and creator.

The rest of the family though were in the library, the new slaves with them. They were discussing some of the day's events and were debating options of what exactly to do with the three boys the accquired when they were only suppose to have one.

Once he had entered the castle through the courtyard entrance, a servant informed the King that the Prince, Advisor, and his Lord cousins were in the library. With a brief thanks Gilbert gave up the thought of his original destination - his welcoming bed - and instead entered the library in the family wing ten minutes later.

Alaric turned at the opening of the door, as did most of the occupants aside from Hanz who was sleeping in a window seat a short distance from the group. "Your Highness, I am pleased that you are here. We were just discussing possible solutions to this unique...dilemma."

"I am afraid, Grandfather, that the events of today have left me more distracted than is usual. I know that we have determined that the slave will not be held accountable for what transpired in the market, but I still believe that the woods should be searched. Should he be injured he could die in that forest." Gilbert returned, misunderstanding what he meant and unaware of the topic that the group had been discussing before his arrival.

Roderich nodded, "Oh yes. That needs to be adressed as well. We can't have him running around out there. But I believe Grandfather ment what to do with three new servants instead of the one we had planned on." The brunette nodded to the three boys standing befind him, composed like they are suppose to be, heads down, arms behind them, quiet.

The question they had apparently been discussing surprised the King and he shook his head. "I fail to see what question there is about the situation. I also took more than one slave from market at my coming-of-age. The three will share the duties intended for the one, just as Antonio and Francis share the duties that should have fallen to the one slave I was supposed to choose."

Taking several steps closer, Gilbert's attention focused solely on the brothers. "You officially are considered slaves of our blood's house, but that is true for slaves of any house holding a title. You serve my brother, in whatever capacity he wishes you, over any others. The only person that can countermand an order from your Prince will by myself, and this will happen very rarely. If he wants you to be his friends, you shall be. If he wishes you to help him with his studies, you will do so to the best of your abilities. Your lives are his, now." Most of the speech was not original - it was almost the exact same thing that Alaric had told Antonio and Francis so long ago. "Do you understand the full scope of your duties, that your bodies and minds are his in every way he deems appropriate?"

All three nodded, standing a little bit straighter, "Yes Sir, We understand completely. We owe ourselvesto you, and to the Prince only." They said bowing down on one knee. Ludwig smiled a little, uncomfortable with the whole situtation, but accepting it. "Thank you. You all may go wait for me in my wing. I'll be there shortly." He nodded as they walked off, and out of the room.

Roderich sighed, standing up, "Me and Hans have quite a way to go back home. We should be going." He stated bowing his head some.

"Of course, cousin. Thank you for your assistance today and...I hope that you may return in the near future for another visit." Gilbert cleared his throat immediately after the words, looking away from Roderich. He was surprisingly embarrassed to have broken the unspoken rules of their unofficial game - they always acted as though they couldn't stand eachother, but they were closer to eachother than to many of their other relatives and their personalities were actually very good together. Admitting that he might not dislike the brunette in front of others was...odd.

A blonde walked into the library quietly, though his head was not lowered and Alaric recognized him as the middle child of the siblings that had just left. Eduard showed only a moment of hesitation before speaking up with a light blush. "M'Lord, I apologize for interrupting, but...we do not know the layout of the castle..."

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle dryly and looked at Ludwig. "It is late, and business has been taken care of already. Go and relax, brother. And, do show your little entourage where they need to go before you order them anywhere else, alright?" The prince blushed madly, quickly leaving the libreay taking the three new people to his room.

Roderich shook his head, a small smile on his face before going over and picking the sleeping Hans up into his arms. "It was nice visiting again, Cousin." The Brunette smirked, "I hope all goes well for you now." He nodded, taking his leave with Hans.

In a moment of ignoring rules of propriety for a King, Gilbert gave his cousin a brief but warm hug and gave the still-sleeping Hanz a kiss on the forehead before they both left with Alaric following to say his own goodbyes and see them off.

The young ruler stood alone then, and he took a moment to breathe before walking toward his own (larger) wing near the Prince's. At the corner that divided his space from his brother's the albino hesitated. He wanted to apologize again to the blonde, but he knew it would do no good - it would only make things worse by putting pressure on him. Looking down the hall with a lonely smile, Gilbert whispered to the empty air, "Good night, my precious brother." His door closed behind him with hardly a sound.

Eduard stood with Ravis and Toris, his younger sibling shaking slightly with nerves, again finding himself to be the one that worked up the courage to talk to their new, alien master. "Your Highness, it would be easiest if we were to be told our duties now rather than wait, so that we could best serve your needs...would it not?" he asked carefully. Lord Ivan had been a vicious master and would have punished them severely for asking anything - they were uneasy and unsure about what this new owner would be like. 'But better to be punished now and be aware in the future than to be caught by surprise.'

The young prince, who had flopped on his bed, fully intending to act like the child he was, jolted, momentarily forget now he was in charge of three human lives. "Yes, Quite. Toris, you said you were a Royal Gaurd? Very good. My brother refuses to teach me to fight properly, says I need to focus more on plotics instead, but you will teach me every fighting style of the north, until I have it perfect." The prince could see he was heisitant in his nod, "And you, Eduard, You will help me in my studies, and Ravis, you may help the other servants around the castle. The Gardeners and the Chefts usualy need it most. You are all to do these things unless I say otherwise, ok? Now I've showed you all your rooms. Please retire there, I wish to sleep." He waved a hand dissmissing them.

"Of course, we will work to the best of our abilities to serve you." Eduard saw his older brother nod in agreement and bowed before leading their younger sibling away, obviously relieved that he'd gotten a task so suited to him. The blonde didn't have any objections to his own job either - he hadn't had ready access to books in nearly four years and he was cautiously excited to be able to read again. Even Ravis had somehow managed to be assigned to the very things he hadn't been able to have when Ivan kept them - sun and fresh air and other people.

And this was why the blonde stood at the Prince's bedroom door still, when his brothers were already in the amazingly comfortable quarters they had been given. "Thank you, Prince Ludwig, for the... incredible generosity that your family has shown to my own. We will never be able to repay you or the King for rescuing us from Lord Braginski, but we will do all that we can to attempt it. Sleep well, your Highness."

Gilbert woke early the next morning, long before the sun had risen, and after nearly an hour of trying to sleep again he had dressed in a thin, loose white under-tunic with simple breeches and boots, ready to vent his frustrations on the archery range. By the time the sun greeted him over the horizon the King was in worse shape than before. The ties that held the collar of the under-tunic had come loose which left the young man's chest on display through the parted cloth and the ties on the wrists had similarly untied to leave the too-long sleeves fluttering around his knuckles in the slight breeze. He might as well have been shirtless - hot weather and vigorous exercise had left him covered in a light sheen of sweat that caused the shirt to cling to his body, nearly transparent. And we was in worse shape than when he began because no matter how many drills he put himself through he still could neither put his troubles out of mind nor think of any good solutions. "Accursed heat, damned Northerners, useless distractions..." Gilbert growled furiously, finally throwing his current weapon down in fury, the blade of the axe embedding into the ground.

Toris was walking out to the archery range, thinking it best to practice his talent before he tried to teach it to the young rince tomorrow. He was dressed simply, in the servant outfit, but suitable enough for fighting.

He paused when he saw the King, in his anger, throwing his bow to the ground. He jolted back some, "M'Lord! Ah, please excuse my intrusion, Shall I wait until your done?" He asked with a deep bow on one knee.

The King whirled around in surprise, shoulders instinctively tensing should he need to defend himself, but he relaxed soon enough. Well, as relaxed as he'd been before the Northerner had surprised him anyway, which wasn't very much at all.

"No, no, it is quite alright. This castle is your home now as well and you are welcome to it as any of the other servants are. And you may get up, really. For future reference; you do not have to kneel to me, a bow at the waist is considered acceptably respectful in this country." the albino explained, hooking a hand under the brunette's elbow and easily lifting Toris to his feet. After picking his bow back up Gilbert gave the new slave a charming smile. "You will get used to things eventually."

Just as the royal was inviting Toris to an unofficial contest, a smooth accented voice interrupted. "Your Highness, you left your room quite early this morning and now I find you exhausting yourself before breakfast? Amigo, you need to rest more!" Antonio drawled with a smirk, shaking his head as though he were watching a child reach for a shelf that was obviously too high.

Toris jumped slightly when the tanned servant came up from behind him, and as per usual the slightly taller blonde followed behind. "Yez M'Lord. You have been vorking much to hard to be healthy lately. Maybe you zhould ztart cooling down?" The blonde asked causualy, and you could tell by his body language that he wasn't quite expecting the king to listen to him.

Toris on the other hand bowedhis head and quickly scurried a bit away from the three, an alarm bell sounding in his had of Run, Run!. Were servants really aloud to just openly do that? The behavior in this kingdom confused him greatly.

Snorting, Gilbert allowed his mask to fall without even realizing it, his personality shifting to what it was supposed to be without all of the diplomacy and royal frills. "I am quite fine, thank you, and the only way that you will get me to cool down, Francis, is if you shove me into the lake yourself!" the albino easily teased, poking his blonde best friend in the shoulder. "Besides - you just want an excuse to see me take my clothes off."

The suave young brunette chuckled and lightly hit the other servant's arm. "Ah, our Lord has caught on to your scheme, Francis! Now I get him all to myself, no?" All three were laughing, and Gibert only remembered Toris after they'd all calmed down. "Toris, this lusty devil is Antonio," the servant winked and grinned, "and this pervert is Francis! They are my personal slaves from my own coming-of-age. They are also my best friends, though their poor influence will probably be the death of me. You may have already heard of them - most of the castle calls them my 'puppies.'"

With a look in their direction that clearly said 'make nice, you two, he's shy' Gilbert finished the introductions. "Toni, Francis, this is Toris. He and his two younger brothers serve Ludwig now. Make sure that they get used to everything without too much trouble, alright? And no corrupting them! The youngest is only thirteen."

Francis' eyes glinted, nodded to his king "Of courze M'Lord. I vill make zure they vill all be quite accepted here." He chuckled, the slight inside joke going over the new brunette's head. Toris blushed somewhat and clenched his hands to kept them from shaking, wanting nothing to do more than disappear. Or at least correct the king on his brother's age. Poor Ravis was twelve, Eduard was fifteen and he was twenty. But he didn't quite care, he just wanted to be out of the spotlight. Be noticed was never a good thing when you were under authority.

Antonio was the one to notice the other brunette's discomfort as well as Gilbert's mistake. Nudging the King lightly he made sure that the albino had seen it as well before correcting him. "Actually, I met the young one, Ravis, this morning in the kitchen. He will no be thirteen for another seven months... wonderful with herbs, though. Oh, if you had smelled the eggs he was making you would be begging for some yourself, Gilbert."

"He really is twelve? Damn...I was hoping that brother had heard wrong, or that I had misheard him in the noise of the crowd." With a sigh the albino started reigning himself in again, remembering all of his duties. "Francis, I want you to track down the Slaver that sold the brothers. Bring him back with you, preferrably without hurting him. There are laws for a reason and I will not tolerate...never mind, just bring him. Take someone with you if you need it, and no stopping along the way. Understood?"

Toris' eyes widened slightly and a small flush covered his cheeks. Quickly he started to set up for his shot, anything to get rid of the discomfort. Within seconds he had shot a bull's eye. . . twice.

Francis nodded, keeping his composer calm. "Yez M'Lord. You vill have him before zupper." He bowed his head, turning and heading to the stable after packing a few quick things and taking the new Palimino out with him.

- 


	6. Suitors

Chapter six! Azzy still here.

Oh! This chapter is up early, because I need more time on Chapter 7 to get it ready to upload. Chapters will normally go up every Thrusday.

OH OH OH! We got our few reveiwers! Thank you some much! I am glad that we have so many lurkers that like this story, if the many story alerts and favorite storys, are any indication. SO THANK YOU ALL!

Hmmm. . . . Oh! In case it isn't as obvious as I thought, Kei = Thailand.

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do not own any part of Hetalia. Hetalia belongs it its rightful owner and creator.

* * *

Gilbert watched him go before Antonio caught his attention. "Your Highness, I am sad to say that I did not come to find you for purely social reasons. Your Lord Grandfther has arranged another meeting with several young Ladies for you, and he wishes you to meet them." The tanned servant's distaste was as obvious as the King's own. "Why does he insist on this insidious torture? I have told him that I do not plan to marry, and yet he keeps parading these women in front of me! He should be arranging marriages for Ludwig, before every female in the country realizes how handsome he is and start a riot with them all clamoring for nothing more than his body and title." the albino sighed and shook his head.

Looking briefly at Toris, Gilbert wanted to act toward him the same way he might act towards another one of their servants - a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, or a smile that showed that he wasn't just trying to be polite - but could guess that it might only upset him. "Toris...I know that things are very different from the Northern kingdom, but I hope that you will someday feel comfortable enough to...to call this land your home. As King, I only want the health, safety and happiness of my people - I want to rule a kingdom that I would be happy to live in as a common citizen." the royal said honestly, hoping t reassure him in some way.

Toris nodded, lowering his bow, "I do, Sir. This place is already so much better than the Braginsky's palace. My brother's love it to. We could never thank you enough." He bowed again, before taking up his bow again.

The King nodded before going to face the torture that his grandfather had arranged with Antonio trailing after him. Little did he know that Alaric had summoned Ludwig for the exact same meeting.

Ludwig sat uncomfortably in his chair, wanting nothing more than to sink away from all the eyes of the female suitors curently in front of him. The question he had wanted to ask his Grandfather was why there were some men in the group. Wealthy, yes. But The Prince still couldn't quite wrap his head around it all.

Antonio had tried to stop Gilbert of course - even he didn't think it would be a good decision for Gilbert to intentionally try to scare away suitors. Especially since it would surely upset Alaric when he heard of it. After all, a King that was meeting potential brides showing up dishevelled, sweaty, and dressed like a common servant was...well, it wasn't done. Ever. But he could only shake his head in disbelief as the King loudly forced the door open and stalked into the room.

It wasn't his best plan. It was probably his worst, really. A terrible plan, even less thought out than when he tried to steal Cook's fresh pie in broad daylight. Way worse than that, based on the crowd that had been gathered in the meeting chamber. More than twenty women, another ten men, and...Ludwig. And he was sweaty, dirty, and half dressed. And the only thing he could think to say was, "Brother, why are there men in here?"

Ludwig quickly regained his composure after gaping a bit at his brother's entrance. He felt himself become embrassed for him. And the blonde could only shrug at the question. "I do not know the answere to that I'm afraid." He couldn't quite say more, without wanting to yell at how his brother, who was a king, was dressed.

In the crowed the females (of many ages) and even the men (some who were quite effemiant) began to gossip and mutter about themselves.

The Royal Advisor - or as Gilbert was currently labeling him 'the scheming, senile old man' - made his presence known by clearing his throat lightly, his albino grandson's head whipping around to look at him instantly. "I believe that I can explain this, your Highness. You see it has come to my attention that you have refused every Lady of court that you have met, as well as other women of good titles." the blonde was clearly dissappointed at that, leveling the King with a stern glance.

"Your Highness, you are a young male in his prime, a young king in his prime. The fact that you have not chosen a bride...or kept a lover...is worrisome. Perhaps even more concerning is that the doctors have examined you and found you completely healthy. The only reason that I could think of for your lack of appetite in such things was that perhaps the suitors I had chosen for you were not to your taste." The women and men only seemed to whisper more urgently, torn between this revelation about their King and the sheer disrespect that the advisor was showing him. "Your brother has been called here for the same reason as yourself. He should choose a betrothed of his own soon, and hopefully will succeed where you have yet to do so. The throne needs an heir. You know that."

Ludwig bit his lip, turning his head some to keep from looking at the glaring match between king and advisor. As he turned his head, a certain brunette caught his eye. He couldn't quite tell if they were male of female, but they're hair had a small curl to it. He felt his heart thud in his chest.

Gilbert and Alaric were going back and forth by then, each growing more agitated by the moment. "FINE!" the albino finally snapped at the older blonde. "I will talk to them, if you wil get out of here and leave me be." Alaric growled right back before leaving. He didn't feel as satisfied as he thought he would after subduing the King.

The royal in question was now facing the small crowd, his arms crossed over his still-exposed chest and an irritated flash in his devilish eyes. "My name is Gilbert, I am twenty three, and what little free time I have is spent in combat training or studies of politics." he stated bluntly as his gaze roved over the scandalized noblemen and ladies. "If I marry any one of you, do not plan on being pampered. My wealth belongs to my country, and taxes will not be raised so that you may purchase frivolous dresses or host pointless wasteful balls with your petty friends and their prideful family members. And should you ever be caught being unfaithful to me, whether we share a bed after an heir is sired or not, you will regret it." A harsh smile bared straight white teeth, slightly pointed eye teeth making him seem less than human. "If you do not want this arrangement, leave now."

Quite a bit of commotion rose from the crowd and most left after a few minutes of relising the King was serious. Soon there were just 2 girls and 4 men standing there. One girl was medium height, blond hair that curled at her shoulders with a ribbon in it, and a intelligent expression on her face. She stood very close to one of the males, and judging by looks, was related to him. He, if his attire was enough clue, was not here as a suitor, but only as her escort.

The second girl was tanned with black hair, garments marking her to the southern kingdom. Her face seemed . . . all right, but it was obvious she didn't quite care about much accept gaining the title. She had her own escort there as well, his face gazing blankly into the distance.

There were only two men who stayed who were suitors, one being the brunette with a curl who had caught Ludwig's eye. He had a happy expression, obivously not caring or even taken aback about what had taken place in fron of him. The other male was obviously from the western kingdom, if his jet black hair that was styled and the glasses framing deep brown eyes, were any indication. He was a bit older than the others, probly close to the kings age.

The remaining crowd was larger than the king had expected, even with the assumption that the two men were escorts to the young women that they looked so similar to. "It is almost a shame, really. You were quite attractive, considering the circumstances." Gilbert muttered, ooking at the tall blonde man for another moment before looking to the woman he was with. "You can not possibly be over the age of fifteen. Your parents sent you here, then?" He didn't wait for a response, looking away. "I am sorry that your time has been wasted, but I have no intentions to marry a child. Being of an age to carry children does not make you responsible for wedding a stranger nearly ten years your senior. Have safe travels."

The next pair was easier to reject. "You both lack any passion, despite the reputation that your people have for being some of the most passionate and emotional that anyone could meet. My Queen must feel as strongly as I do for this land, and any lover of mine must challenge me. Leave. Safe travels to you both."

The brunette's interaction with his brother had him frowning for a moment before he let them be. No interest was held for him there. The last suitor, though, was interesting to Gilbert and he gradually circled him before stopping in front of him with a sound of surprise. "You remind me of someone that I know." he finally said with his head tilting to the side. "If it would be amenable to you, may I know your name?"

The young man bowed at his waist, a calm, even smile on his face. "My name is Ke yrti, M'Lord. Meaning honor and nobel heart, as my parents wished me to have. I come from the family of Lord Yao in the West, being the younger brother of his Wife." He answered smoothly, before standing back up. His eye sparkled with life and intelligence, "Would you like to know anything more M'Lord?"

The surprise again bubbled up inside of the albino, though there was no outward sign of it. "Ah, that explains your lack of resemblence to him then. I do believe that you are also the closest suitor in relation to a full-blooded royal that I have seen so far." Ke yrti was something new, and Gilbert loved new puzzles. "Yes...why did you come here? An honest answer, please. I would rather be insulted than lied to."

"In pure honesty Sire, I could not even help my home country in thier turmoil, and it pained me when I knew how to help my neighbor's suffering but being able to do nothing. I heard you were looking for a suitor and came down hoping at least I would impress you enough to give me a high job, So I could at least be able to help some one. Its in my nature." He answered, "I don't even care if we share a bed, As well looking as you are M'Lord, I care more for the citizens then a heir."

Gilbert let himself laugh freely, for the first time in a long time, and shook his head. "A man after my own heart! You are welcome here, Lord Ke yrti, for as long as you like. I am sure that we will find something for you to occupy yourself with...if nothing else having you here offers a political tie with Lord Yao, and my Grandfather may very well stop pestering me for a short while."

The albino stepped forward to grab the dark-haired noble's arm in a welcoming gesture but remembered the state he was in at the last moment. He withdrew his hand and looked down at himself with a half-smile. "Not so appealing at the moment, though, am I? I apologize for that - I was training when my servant alerted me to this meeting. Under the impression that it would be another group of conceited women...well, what better way to send the spoiled brats running than to destroy whatever little fantasies they might have about being married to the King?" he asked with a gesture to his disshevelled state.

The dark haired man shrugged, "You still looked good enough for much of the crowd here. I am very greatful to you M'Lord." He said bowing, before he allowed himself to smirk and relax his posture some, "What comes next then Sire?"

"Ah, so it was my declaration that they could not host parties that frightened them off. It is a pleasure to know that, thank you." The King rolled his right shoulder and his eyes were bright with amusement. "To start please feel free to call me Gilbert when we are alone. Or relatively alone, depending on the company. And forget the bowing, it has always made me rather uncomfortable."

Keyrti nodded, his own eyes smiling. "I'm sure I can pick out the company that is appropiat to call you Gilbert. Would I be able to trouble you though, for any major custom differences I might be facing? I would never want to offend someone if I could avoid it."

"For the most part our culture is a relaxed one. Customary greetings for a Lord equal to or below your rank is a low nod of the head, a bow at the waist if you are below their station, and a full bow...I have honestly only seen someone use that for me." Gilbert mused. He smiled again once he had come out of his thoughts. "There is little chance that you will offend someone to be honest. Though I know someone that will be very surprised when he meets you." The thought of his cousin meeting the new addition to the castle, a man that looked surprisingly like Roderich but acted so differently, was enough to make him wish his cousin were present at that moment. The two continued to talk about culture and politics as well as the layout of the castle and what duties Ke yrti might want to take on. They were competely absorbed in the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile a smaller brunette of very different background smiled at the blonde-haired Prince. "Hello! My name is Feliciano Vargas, from the House of Vargas. You are his Majesty the Prince, si?" He was from a smaller nation to the Southwest of Gilbert's own kingdom and his clothes were well-tailored to suit him.

Ludwig smiled nodding, "Yes that would be me. And you say Vargas, as in the house of the famous gold kinght, Romulus Vargas, Hero and Protector?" The prince had grown up with stories of the famous knight. Some most likely to be exaggerated but no one every knowing which tale was fiction or which was truth.

With a light blush of embarassment Feliciano nodded. "Si, Romulus Vargas was my grandfather! He was a wonderful man, and he raised my own brother and myself as though we were his own children." the brunette said with his accent thickening slightly.

Ludwig felt his eyes widened and his cheeks heat up, "That must have been wonderful. You must tell me about him, please?" he asked, momentarily forgetting his higher position in rank.

With a bright smile, Feliciano thought of his many wonderful memories with Romulus. "Well, he was not such a warrior all of the time. Grandpa always loved the arts and taught me to paint when I was just a little boy. Anyone would agree that he was as much a master with his brush as he was with a sword! And he enjoyed music, as well. I inherited these from him, but...I am afraid that his skills on the field of battle were not passed on to either of us." he admitted sheepishly.

Ludwig was sitting on the floor next to the brunette, listening to stories and asking question after question about Knight Lord Vargas and Feli's own home life. The Prince was completely intranced with the visitor's life.

Eventually Felicano began asking the Prince for stories as well, the two of them taking turns with the information sharing. The brunette was as curious about the blonde as the blonde was about him.

The only reason either pair stopped talking was the entrance of a certain tan-skinned servant. "Oh, King Gilbert~! Amigo, you never had breakfast and it is well past time for the noon meal. Would you and your guests like to eat out in the gardens, perhaps?" Antonio suggested with a smirk.

Just as usual a blonde head popped up from behind Antonio. "Do not vorry my King. I am ze one vho cooked da meal." He winked, dodging the playful swipe from Toni.

Ludwig nodded quite eagerly, as he could tell his new friend was hungry, and helped him up, dusting himself off a bit. "Your in for a treat Feli. Francis is one of the best cooks I've ever had!"

Feli looked at the blonde servant with a widening smile. "You and I will have to compare recipes! I love to cook - I have my own herb garden at home, just so I can have the fresh spices when the mood strikes me." the brunette quickly chirped, obviously happy and eager to meet his new friend's friends.

The servant quirked an eyebrow, "Haven't I zeen you before? No? Do you have a brother?" At the eager nod the blonde laughed, "Yez, Yez. It muzt have been him I met at da market. Threw a tomato at me, he did."

Ludwig chuckled, remebering that day when Francis came home, complaining and shout off things in his native tounge. "Come Feli, I will show you where the best spot in the garden is." The prince smiled, gently taking the hand of the brunette and tugging him along.

* * *

At the same, Keyrti nodded as well, glancing at the King. "I am fine for a time in the gardens, but I only really wish to continue our conversation M'Lord. It is of most intriguing subject matter."

It took a second before the king noticed the title being used again and lightly patted the dark-haired man on the shoulder. "'Gilbert' is fine around these fools, Kei'. Believe it or not they are my best friends...and worst influences. I was actually a fairly reasonable young man until I met them. The mess you see before you is the result of their corruption." Gilbert took a bow at his own 'mess' comment, the two servants grinning behind him.

Kei smiled, "Of course, Gilbert. I can see the fault." His lips twitched to a smile, "And if I may be so bold, your brother looks quite interested in Lord Vargas. Its quite . . . cute?"

Gilbert watched the two leave with a tilt of his head. "I have never seen him act this way before. At the very least he has made a new friend, but I can not help but wonder if this might be worth keeping an eye on." Raking a hand through his messy hair, the albino smiled. "I suppose time will tell. But let them be for now. Ludwig does not know everything that I do yet, and that includes the location of the true best spot in the garden. Perhaps I could show you, and we could continue our discussion there?" Antonio was already prepared, handing a basket with a light meal for the both of them as well as a bottle of the King's favorite mulled wine over to his master. Gilbert looked at his servant with a quirked brow. "And share a meal, it seems."

"Oh but of course, Gilbert. That sounds wonderful, Please do lead the way." The black haired man nodded, falling into step with the king. "Your garden is quite enchanting. Nothing like the one at Lord Yao's house. Its wonderful." He smiled, taking the time to admire and smell one or two of the flowers.

If Gilbert was surprised by how easily they kept stride he didn't show it, instead slowing when the foreigner - now his citizen, he reminded himself - wished to look at something or examine one of the plants. "My mother loved these gardens. She would spend time out here every day, when she still lived, and was often found helping servants with caring for the plants." The words were wistful, but not bitter. The King had reconciled with the loss of his parents many years ago.


	7. In The Garden Maze

Chapter seven! I'm still going strong!

I am not one of those people who beg for reviews before they upload a chapter, but I will say that I appreciate them so much that they might incite me to upload two chapters a week!

This chapter and chapter eight take place at the same time, this one following Gilbert and Kei, chapter eight following Ludwig and Feli.

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do not own any part of Hetalia. Hetalia belongs it its rightful owner and creator.

* * *

Finally he entered a maze, careful that his guest was following closely. He would have to - the walls were nearly ten feet tall and were actually very controlled and very thorn-covered rose bushes. Getting lost would be trouble. They wound through the puzzle with fairly little distraction until the dark-haired noble noticed that they couldn't be moving closer to the center. "That is why the place we are going is so secretive. Nobody thinks to look anywhere _other_than the center of a maze." With that the King ducked into what appeared to be a wall, but was actually a well-disguised doorway, blending seamlessly with the actual wall behind it.

Just two turns beyond that, the maze opened into a large room of sorts - a large fountain spilled water into its basin and a tree only slightly shorter than the walls fanned its branches along a frame, shading the entire area from the summer sun. Small fragrant flowers were everywhere, growing wildly without a gardener's touch, and a small round stone table sat near the base of the shade tree - which on closer look was actually another rose bush that had been coaxed into growing tall and strong before naturally branching out. Gilbert set the basket down on the table and turned to Kei' with a shy smile. "Not even Francis and Antonio know about this place. I doubt that my grandfather does either - I found it when I was still very young and had gotten lost in the maze. I had been terrified, but when I ended here..." The albino let the sentence trail to an end, finally meeting Kei's eyes again. "I hope that this is acceptable to you. I would not want you to be uncomfortable."

Kei was sure his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He slowly turned himself around, taking in the whole room before coming to the table next to the king. "This is amazing, Gilbert. I-I'm speechless!" He smiled at the king, eyes grateful. "Thank you so much for showing me this."

The royal could feel his face and ears heat up at the brunette's reaction and he silently cursed himself for blushing over something so small. "I...it is nothing, really. Everybody needs a place to escape to - I thought that it would be a good idea to offer to share my own, unless you would rather find your own spot, of course." Gilbert stopped himself from continuing by opening the basket and laying out the food that Antonio had sent with them. Two cups made of carved wood with matching plates and cutlery, the King's favorite private set, as well as several covered dishes warm with their contents. The albino uncovered them - unsurprised to see cooked roasted in one - and smiled at the choices: Beef and venison, a small fresh loaf of bread, and an enticing pie. "It seems Antonio was planning to send me off with someone before I even met with the suitors. Even our cook could not make a pie that quickly!" he laughed.

Kei quirked an eye brow, "This is for two? Your country has strange eating customs if I dare say so . . ." He smiled, glancing up at Gilbert. "Shall we dine, Gilbert?"

They both sat and Gilbert carefully unsealed the bottle of mulled wine as he chuckled again. "In this case I believe that the amount of food was to allow for different tastes. I can assure you that when I am alone for a meal I request only one type of meat, and certainly not more than two slices of bread." The albino grinned playfully and poured them both a generous amount of the drink. "Though I may be guilty of having taken a whole pie for myself when I was younger." he admitted with a chuckle. He raised his cup for a toast after a moment. "Shall we toast to new acquaintances, shared secrets, and a blessed lack of bothersome suitors?"

Kei nodded, lifting his cup. "Praise the Lord." he answered, taking a drink. "I am quite glad I decided to do this. Its been the most fun I've ever had." He smiled, a little shyly, a soft pink dusting his cheeks.

The King mimicked his guest's action and realized that for once he was relaxed around company. "Really? I will have to make sure that you're entertained, then! If I have a say in it, you will have plenty of fun here." Gilbert purred, though his words were sincere. The moment passed and they continued to chat as they ate, both of them smiling.

* * *

Gilbert took another sip of his third - _fourth?_ - cup of wine, his body buzzing pleasantly and his mood calmly relaxed. The light flush on his cheeks would normally be less obvious on anyone else, but his stubbornly pale skin showed every slight change. "What an incredible sunset..." the albino murmured, his voice more of a light rumble than his usual purr. He wasn't anywhere near slurring his words, but the slight 'fuzz' around his thoughts was pleasant. "I wonder how different the stars are, when compared to your own night sky at this season."

Kei blinked, his blush not quite as noticeable, but evident. "You can't. The West is so thick with forest that nights all year long are always pitch black. It's sad." The young man nodded, leaning on his elbow on the table.

"What? That _is_ sad! So, how do you learn constellations or star maps? Or do only sailors learn them?" the albino asked, honestly shocked at the idea of not seeing the stars. "They are so beautiful, it is a shame that they cannot be seen...but at least now you can see them, here." Maybe he _had_ indulged a bit too much, catching that he was being overly friendly but not being able to stop himself. "I would take great pleasure in teaching you everything I know of them during your nights here."

Kei smiled, "Do not worry Gilbert. I know the stars quite well. We have a mountain range towards the north of my house that my Father took me up in. There was a building there with a miraculous object that let me see into the heavens. better than the sea telescopes!"

The assurance made the albino smile even as an odd sense of disappointment settled in his throat. He pushed the feeling aside to look at later and leaned on the table as his guest was. They were only a few inches from their hands touching, now. "I am glad that you were able to see them so often, then. It seems you will not need me bothering you to look at star charts, then." he teased, though that same feeling crept back to him again and he pushed it away mor viciously this time.

A deep breath the western noble gently touched their hands together, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Do not be dismayed M'Lord. One thing my father always taught me is that each place has its own set of 'special' stars. I'd love to know yours, and perhaps show you the West's."

Gilbert's flushed face grew darker at the touch, his eyes sharply darting up to meet the other young man's in surprise. "I...I would enjoy that very much, Kei. Thank you." he quietly answered. He was still searching for something and when he didn't find it he broke the shared look - and touch - with a warm, polite, smile. He could see the stars already hanging in the sky, the last of the day falling into twilight. Standing the King moved a step back from the table. "It would be a wise decision to return to the castle, I think. You are of course welcome to stay if you wish."

Kei flushed slightly standing up, surprisingly more steady than he had imagined he would be. "I would love to stay, Gilbert. It'd only be my honor and privilege . . . But that would mean you have chosen me as consort . . . wouldn't it?" He asked tilting his head. "It is what I came here to do but if you had other plans . . ."

"I...I meant here, in the garden, actually." Gilbert could feel his face heat up and knew that he was probably so red that he looked sun-burnt. "I already assured you that you could stay here, consort or not. I would not go back on my word nor ask you to...endure any such unwanted attentions from me!" He hadn't meant to imply anything, but...he must seem like a spoiled, insensitive royal if the black-haired Lord thought that he would force him to share a bed in trade for letting him stay. He was a handsome man, intelligent and charismatic as well, but Gilbert refused to sink to _buying_ affection.

Gilbert shook his head before gathering the remains of their dinner into the basket. "Whether Alaric believes you to be my consort or not is to his discretion, and I will not correct any assumptions he may form. Whether those assumptions are true or false are not my decision to make, but yours...in time." The albino gestured toward the only opening into the room with a nod of his head, preventing any coming response. "Do you remember the way to the entrance, or do you require my help?"

Kei shook his head, Bowing, "Gilbert . . . I- . . . This place is much different than my own place. Thank you M'Lord. I appreciate the fact you give me this choice, when I have seen it just forced together and how much it creates a horrendous household." He bowed again, "I believe I can make it back to the entrance."

"Let us both hope that such a decision is never forced onto my brother as well, then. My grandfather means well - I know this to be true as surely as I know that a weapon is only as good as the master that holds it." Gilbert let his hand rest briefly on the dark-haired noble's bicep. "Have a pleasant night, and I hope that you will join us tomorrow in the festivities as we all celebrate the Prince's coming of age. It will be a momentous day for us all." With that the albino left the garden, knowing that even if his new acquaintance were to get lost, the night patrol would be able to hear him if he yelled for assistance. He never noticed his friend or brother as he entered the castle.

Kei nodded and sighed, leaning against the wall of the maze before smiling and leaving, easily navigating the way out of the maze. He managed to find his way to his room that Alaric had assigned to him about and this room was _huge_. The canopy bed was of white silk sheets and pillows, the drapes were golden gossamer that had the bottoms trimmed in black. The family's emblem was on most of the decorative pillows. A large ornate rug, soft to the touch, covered most of the floor.


	8. A Hiding Place

Chapter eight! I'm still going strong!

This chapter and chapter seven take place at the same time, this one following Ludwig and Feli, chapter seven following Gilbert and Kei.

If I can get two more reviewers on this story then I will update Twice a week. (Just saying. LoL)

Uploading this early because I don't know If I can get to it tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do not own any part of Hetalia. Hetalia belongs it its rightful owner and creator.

* * *

Feliciano fell into step with the Prince easily, following as he was led without question. Finally he laughed and pulled at Ludwig's hand slightly. "The gardens are so beautiful - there cannot be a spot better than this, could there?" he asked breathlessly as they kept moving.

Ludwig hushed his guess and ducked them both under a bush when he was sure no one was looking. He brought them to a small little field, a little bit away from the actually garden. The field itself was full of brightly blooming wildflowers and sat on the edge of a small little pond. Just big enough to dip your feet in and admire, but not big enough to do much else. "This is my special place. A place I'm sure my own brother doesn't know exists."

With a soft intake of breath and widened eyes, Feliciano looked at the beautiful clearing in awe. He turned glittering amber eyes to the Prince and gently squeezed the hand that he had unconsciously still been holding. "This is incredible...and you are showing it to me? Thank you." he whispered with conviction before kissing first one of the blonde's cheeks and then the other.

Ludwig nodded blushing, squeezing the smaller hand back. "I just really wanted to. I-I don't know . . . I feel like I want to show you everything, I feel like I can trust you." He blushed slightly harder, taking a seat in the grass.

"You are very sweet, you know. I was afraid that you would be like my brother thought you would be...but you aren't spoiled or mean. I am so glad!" Feliciano said after sitting next to the blonde. He suddenly seemed to remember that he was talking to a Prince, blushing immediately and nervously looking away. "I-I should not have said that! I apologize, your Highness."

The blonde shrugged, leaning back on his arms, "No need for an apology. I know most of the royals, and nobles for that matter are quite a bit spoiled. And your brother . . . if _I_may say, seems a bit rash and, uh, violent? From stories I've heard from Francis at the market, and yourself."

Feliciano shyly smiled but cringed when his brother's reputation. "He really is not _so_ bad. Romano just...has trouble with people he does not know. Anyone close to him could tell you that he is really quite nice underneath his harsh surface." He was blushing again, not ashamed but definitely embarrassed that he was sharing his brother's secrets.

Ludwig nodded, understanding completely. "I know quite a few people like that. I understand." He sighed contently, laying back in the flowers and staring up at the sky. "Today feels good."

The brunette didn't lie down, instead watching Ludwig. "Si, it does, doesn't it? The weather is perfect, the scenery is beautiful and so is the company, and I feel so relaxed here..." Feliciano didn't even notice that he'd complimented the royal and sighed happily

Ludwig blinked, catching the compliment but deciding not to mention it. He took a deep breathe and sighed, "Feli? Um, I know it's sudden but would you like to stay awhile here with me? I really do prefer your company over others I have had in the past.

Caught off guard, the smaller boy just blinked in surprise. "You...you want me to stay here? At the castle, with you?" A wide smile slowly spread across Feli's face and his eyes lit up as he turned and fell onto the prince, his arms wrapping around the blonde before he could even think of stopping himself and his face burying into his shoulder. "Oh, I would love to, Ludwig! As long as you want, I will stay!"

Ludwig tensed and froze for a second, before blushing and smiling, wrapping his arms around the younger male and hugged back. "I'm very glad you accept. Would you want me to send a messenger to your house? To alert your family?"

"Yes, but is it alright if I write it myself? _Mi fratello_ - ah, sorry, my brother - would probably come and try to threaten you if anybody else told him that I was staying here." Feliciano pulled back enough to smile at the Prince, uncaring that he was still on top of him. He sighed, thinking of Romano, and his eyes had laughter in them when they met clear blue. "He is very protective of me sometimes. Your brother, he is the same, si?"

Ludwig nodded, smiling fondly. "Yes, my brother has been very protective of me in the past, and still is. I find it wonderful that he is, yet at sometimes I feel as if it was the worst thing in the world. Do you know what I mean?" He asked, tilting his head.

Feliciano's eyebrows came together in confusion before he hesitantly shook his head. "I...no, I'm sorry, but I have never felt that way. When our parents died, Grandpa Romulus was at war. There was no way that he could return for us. Even if he had abandoned his post at that very moment, it would have taken months or even a year before he would reach us. My brother had always been protective of me, since I tend to be too naive even now that I am older, but after they were gone he became much more paranoid. He was only nine, and I seven, but he stood between everyone else and me constantly."

The bright amber eyes looked away for a moment, remorse in them as he again met Ludwig's gaze. "I may have complained - I was young and I do not remember those days vey well - but I remember clearly that he was almost _obsessive_ with his defense of me. It...it was well-founded." Feliciano stopped, moving off of Ludwig abruptly. "I am sorry, y-you don't want to hear this. We were having fun and I have spoiled it." he apologized quietly. They had only met that day - the blonde was nice, but he wouldn't want to hear about something bad when they were supposed to be having fun.

Ludwig sat up and hugged the brunette, petting his hair slightly. His eyes only filled with concern and the smallest bit of curiosity. "No, no. I don't mind at all. You look like you need to talk to someone. I'm all ears, anytime you want, about anything. OK? I promise you that Feli. You haven't ruined anything." He said gently as he could.

The brunette nodded and gave the Prince a bitter smile before he took a deep breath. "One...one night we did not have dinner together. He had been ill and I had finally convinced him to stay in bed and rest, that I would be fine for one night. But, I-I never finished dinner." he finally admitted, growing quiet. "We had few servants - our parents had loved doing things for themselves and only hired anyone for a position when they needed to - but with Grandpa at war and no other relatives to mind us, we were left in their care instead. They received their pay every month and a set allowance to use for the two of us and maintaining the estate."

Feliciano's eyes glazed over briefly, remembering. Or trying to. "But it was small, even though our family was quite wealthy, and the servants...were greedy. They didn't want enough money to care for us, but enough money to give us just what we needed and pocket the extra themselves. They had drugged me when they knew that Romano would stay in bed at my request, and they drugged him as well. They could not do it when we were together, because he always tried my food first. I thought it was crazy but I never said anything, thinking he was only behaving that way because of our parents. If he had been with me I would have known that it was unsafe. They...they tried to sell the both of us, as slaves, on the black market. Someone as young as I was then would go for an extremely high price. Especially if the child was...ignorant of sexual knowledge." He shuddered and turned to bury his face in Ludwig's neck again, but never stopped.

"They didn't drug Romano heavily enough though, and he woke in time to pick me up and escape before they were less than a mile from our home. He ran the whole way with me in his arms and we were locked within the walls of the estate until Romulus came home some two weeks later." Feliciano finally leaned back, his eyes fierce even though it was obvious that he was near tears. "I have _never_ thought poorly of his protective nature or his possessiveness of me. I would be dead many times over without it, or worse I could right this moment have been forced to do horrible, disgusting things for a cruel abusive monster. I treasure that part of my older brother, even if it sometimes causes problems, and I know that he loves me because of it. No matter what he says and does or what I say and do, as long as he protects me I will know I still have his love."

Ludwig waited until the Brunette had stopped talking, holding him close and lightly petting his hair. He couldn't believe it . . . he thought things like that only happened to bad people, or in stories! "It's decided then. If you would like to, you can go back home, _or_ if he would like to, your brother may come here to stay while you are with me."

Feliciano just let himself be held, taking in the comfort and wrapping his arms around the blonde's slender waist. "I-I will ask him in my letter. Thank you, Ludwig, thank you so much! I...I will apologize now for how he acts, but he really means well...oh, thank you!" he cried again, leaning against his friend heavily as he hugged him.

The prince felt himself smile and laugh lightly. "You can write it when we get back, Feli. We must starting heading that way; it gets very dark this time of season." He smiled, helping the younger male up to his feet, and brushing them both off.

The brunette nodded and took one last deep breath before he finally seemed to calm, his hand clasping the Prince's as they made the return trip to the castle through the beautiful gardens. The sunset was vibrant, casting red and orange light across everything. With shining amber eyes, Feliciano thought to himself, _'How can I love a place so much in such a short amount of time?'_

Ludwig grasped the hand tightly and lead his companion threw the gardens and back to the castle, "Eduard! I'm glad I caught you! Would you please show my friend here where he can write a letter home, and a place to stay the night?"

The blonde turned in surprise at his master's voice before quickly giving a stiff bow. "Of course, your Majesty. Am I to find him a room for just the night, or shall the young Lord be staying for longer? If he is to be an extended guest, I would ask if you have any preference for where he is to stay, M'Lord." he asked, trying to hide the brief spark of fear that Ivan had conditioned in all three of them. _'But Antonio, the King's man, he said that the Prince wouldn't be mad. And I owe him everything...I must try to trust him...'_

Feliciano smiled at the servant, he and the Prince still grasping each other lightly. He unconsciously realized that the hand was warm in his but had a few callouses. It felt like his brother's, in some way, but at the same time so different.

Ludwig looked at Feli and nodded. "A room near mine would be ideal. And make sure it is big enough for two. His brother might be coming as well." The prince nodded, giving a gentle smile.

Eduard smiled lightly in relief before giving a much more comfortable bow. "Of course, your Majesty. I will find something suitable, I am sure, and his letter will be sent out with a messenger as soon as he wishes it." With a deep nod at the brunette Lord, the slave couldn't help but notice the infectious smile. "I am Eduard, and I serve the Prince and the Prince alone. As his guest, should you need anything at all I will be happy to help. But for now if you will follow me, my Lord, I will show you to your room."

Ludwig smiled as he saw them leave before retreating back out to the garden to find Antonio. "Toni! Has my Brother returned yet?"

* * *

Eduard opened a door to an ornate bedroom that connected to the one beside it, thinking that the unique arrangement would suit two brothers that might wish to cohabitate. The blonde helped the blonde get settled before pulling fresh ink and paper for him to use. He had been about to leave when the brunette called after him.

"Wait, please? This will not take long to write." The unsure nod from the servant reassured Feliciano and he quickly penned his message to Romano - that he was safe and that they were both invited to live in the castle, and that he wished to accept. He added his affections and a farewell before sealing the letter with wax and handing it to Eduard. "Thank you, for doing this."

The blonde pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose from where they'd slid. "It is no trouble - this is my duty, after all. The...the Prince's room is just two doors down, on this side of the hall. Should you need to speak with him, that is." He flushed before sending the message off with the first messenger that he could find.


	9. Night Before The Storm

Chapter nine! I'm still going strong!

OH! When Toni and Francis _are talking like__ this_ its Francis' language that only they understand. They are always talking in it when they are alone, but if they aren't near anyone else, I stopped using the Italics. This is also the chapter where Francis's accent starts going away.

Reason 1) It was hard to write constantly

Reason 2) It was hard to understand.

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do not own any part of Hetalia. Hetalia belongs it its rightful owner and creator.

* * *

Antonio turned a corner the very next second, scowling slightly at the young Prince. "No, I have not seen hide or hair of him. I think that our dear Gilbert has escaped to his hiding place and taken his new guest with him." It annoyed him when Gilbert disappeared. He wasn't worried, or jealous, but he just didn't like not _knowing_where his friend and owner was. "Speaking of guests, I have heard that you chose a consort as well. I admit that I was...surprised."

Ludwig immediately flushed a deep pink. "I-I wouldn't call it that! We are friends! Don't give me that look!" He scolded slightly, turning away from the tanned servant in a huff. "Making your Price fluster. For shame." He said, the tone of jest and laughter arising from the words.

"Friends, I have no doubt. But the fact remains that you have invited a young man to live with you. A young man that your Grandfather specifically picked to, hopefully, become either your brother's or your own consort. Your _lover_, Ludwig." Toni wasn't usually so serious, but the situation called for it. He even ignored what would normally be a well-accepted joke. "His Lordship will no doubt be expecting you to take the boy to bed. Perhaps not tonight, but soon." he warned, a hand resting softly on the blonde's shoulder.

Ludwig smacked the hand away frowning. "Grandfather is not King. If I wish not to lay with Feli, then I shall not. He is my friend and I will not force him to be anything more than that just because Grandfather wants me married by 18."

With a frown the brunette moved to stand in front of his Prince, gently grasping his shoulders and looking down to catch his eye. "I know that, Ludwig, but _please_consider the position that you are creating for yourself as well as your brother a grandfather." he requested softly. "Taking a consort has no bearing on marriage, and you know this. But by accepting one of your grandfather's proposed consorts into the house, with such unclear intentions, could damage your reputation as well as Lord Vargas's. Do not be impulsive in this."

Ludwig sighed and nodded, "Y-your right Toni. I- . . . Thank you. I will clear this up with my Grandfather and tell him that Feli is a friend and will only be staying for a while." He nodded and smiled a little.

The tanned brunette smiled gently in return and released his shoulders. "Thank you, Ludwig. I know that putting this in the open can only help you, and that this will prevent a great deal of confusion." he encouraged easily. "Now, let us get you inside, M'Lord. You need to be rested to greet your guests tomorrow."

Ludwig let his princely demeanor fall, letting out a large unsatisfied groan at the thought of his party. He ignored the amused smile of the servant, turning with him to head inside the castle. The sound of thundering hooves drew closer; causing them to turn and see that is was Francis, returning

Antonio immediately pulled the Prince from the horse's path as it started circling at the blonde servant's practiced hand pulling on the rein. Eventually the excited palomino calmed enough for the King's other servant to approach and take hold of the bridle to steady him as his rider dismounted. A loud thud drew Antonio's attention to a rather large bundle that _had_ been strapped to the jittery horse's back fell to the ground. "Francis, you know not to come racing in like that! _You being stupid, taking too long and making me worry!_" he berated hotly, growling when he saw a bruise on the blonde's cheek.

Francis shushed the tan servant. "_Do not worry too much. He flailed when I tried to get him on the horse. Everything went fine; I am a professional at this Darling._" He smiled, lifting the slave driver onto his should. "I will be putting him in the holding cells then. Please tell the King I am back." He winked and carried the man off.

Antonio shouted a short "_Do not take too long, love!_" before he turned to direct a crooked smile at Ludwig. "And so my duty calls. I believe I will search within the castle, now, for our errant King. Good night, your Highness." The brunette said, leading the Prince to his room then searching for the king, finding the albino as he walked toward his rooms. "M'Lord, Francis has returned. He has brought what you asked him to retrieve."

With a start the royal turned and took in his friend's smile with a grin of his own, the expression not quite reaching his eyes. "That is wonderful news, Antonio, thank you. I will attend to the matter first thing tomorrow! Now, feel free to go and relax for the night. The both of you. You've earned it.""

Right after Antonio bowed and left, Francis covered his mouth and tackle-hugged him. Sorry, Darling. I didn't want you screaming as I 'kidnapped' you. And . . . Well I felt bad. I lied to you earlier." He muttered into his other's ear.

The tanned servant turned in his lover's arms, looking up at him with a huff. "And what did you lie about? Are you alright?" They were in a fairly empty hallway and Antonio took advantage of this to lead the blonde along by his hand until they were moving closer to their own room. He was still searching his lover for any bruises that he had missed, or any bleeding wounds.

"Darling . . . Stop looking. I am fine. It is just this bruise. The, the thing I lied about is why it took me so long to come back. I-I caught the man that Gilbert wanted early and fast. But I got . . . distracted. . . I'm sorry." The blonde sighed sitting down on the bed, and pulling the Tanned man with him. "Look Toni . . . I-I remembered you telling me about the man that stole you away from you family . . . The man you burned with the lantern oil. I-I couldn't help myself Darling. I just saw red and took him down in an alley . . . I-I killed him Toni . . ."

Shocked green eyes snapped up to meet apologetic blue pools, reflecting his worry and concern. "You...you killed him-? You saw him and _killed_ him? Oh, Francis!" Antonio wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, shaken. "Don't you...don't you ever put yourself in that kind of danger again! Do you understand, you stupid man? You wonderful, stupid man!" The brunette was pressing feverish kisses across Francis's face and lips as they fell back onto the bed.

Francis rolled over pinning the other man. "Toni, Darling. Stop. You don't understand, I _killed_ a man. That's a crime. I'll be hanged, Darling." He petted the side of the tanned man's face. "I have to do something. Either dispose of the body, or, or have you help me come up with a story that Gilbert and Alaric would believe."

Antonio let his fingers trail over his fair-skinned partner's cheek before they moved up to stroke the soft blonde hair. "You killed a _monster_, Francis. You killed a dark, horrible man, a murderer and a thief. You cannot be punished for this."

Francis leaned against the hand on his cheek and sighed. "Its law Darling. I can't just ask Gilbert for a favor like this! He has done so much . . . And I just _can't_ do something like that. You know me, Toni. I'm a glutton for punishment."

Antonio kissed his lover's forehead before running a comforting hand down the other servant's back. "No, Francis, listen to me; the man _was_ a monster. He was a thief, a liar, a cheat, a murderer, and a rapist. You have done the crown a service this night." Soft lips pressed against the blonde's, their kiss quickly deepening.

The Blonde kissed back just as hard, pulling the other man into a sitting position so he could tug him into his lap. "Oh Toni, Darling . . ." He mumbled against the soft lips, his pale fingers running through the silky brown locks.

Their antics went long into the night, both switching positions and tangling each other in the other's arms.

* * *

Ludwig took a deep breath, knocking on the door to his Grandfather's study. "Grandfather? May I speak to you?"

Alaric opened the door a few moments later, nodding respectfully at his younger grandson. "Come in, Prince Ludwig, please. What can I help you with this evening?"

Ludwig allowed himself in, going into the study and taking his stand next to his Grandfather's desk. "Grandfather . . .I wanted to tell you right out, that out of your group this morning, IO have chosen Lord Vargas, but not as a consort, as a friend only. I have invited him in to live for a while."

The advisor frowned, searching his grandson's face for a sign of a joke. There wasn't one, of course. "You are quite serious about this? You seemed to get along so well, I had thought that such a beautiful young man might catch your..._interest_." he murmured, looking at the younger blonde.

The prince nodded, "Forgive me Grandfather, but I am most sure. I feel connected to him on a much deeper level than brother, or even friends, but it's not love. I know that."

"...very well. I will make sure that he is treated as a guest and friend of our house." The older blonde laid a hand on his grandson's shoulder and patted it lightly. "I had gotten word that a message had been sent to his family and assumed that it was to make them aware of-. It is no matter. I will at least know, now, that you have a close companion that will no doubt be a good friend to you."

Alaric smiled gently and looked the Prince over before nodding. "Are you prepared for what comes tomorrow?" The question was one spoken not with duty, but affection. The boy that he'd raised was going to be an adult. The sensation was...poignant. When Gilbert had turned sixteen it was special, yes, but he had not _raised_ the albino from infancy. The boy had been eight when his parents had died, and was a very mature child already. It felt now to Alaric almost like it had when his own son had gone through the ceremony.

Ludwig slouched slightly and sighed. "I suppose, I don't quite understand all the hype about this, because you guys won't tell me about any of the new responsibilities that I'm getting." He said almost teasingly, knowing he could get away with it when it was just the two of them alone. The advisor seemed almost like a father to him.

Alaric chuckled, catching the teasing note in the teenager's voice. "Yes, well we would hate to frighten you into running from your title." he teased in return. It was relaxing for them - they were rarely alone now that Ludwig was older and it was even more unusual for there to be no servants within earshot. "Truthfully, your duties will hardly change. You will be required to attend more of the functions that your brother already does - parties, dinners, celebrations, all involving politics or economics or alliances. Were you to be crowned tomorrow, as Gilbert was, you would be under far more stress with new duties, but as the Prince such things are no matter. Please do not worry yourself over this."

Ludwig smiled, "Right. I will not worry, I suppose. I . . . I should be going to bed now. Early morning and short nights. Healthy Dreams, Grandfather." He nodded his head, smiling, and turning to leave into his own extravagant room and flopped quite unceremoniously into his bed.

Alaric let his fond smile linger after the young man had left, thinking about the events coming the next day and the circumstances surrounding them. His eyes were drawn to a painting that was hung above the mantel, a painting of the previous King and his Queen. A painting of his son and daughter by marriage. His hand rested on the bottom of the frame, just below where his son's hand was painted. "I wonder if you would be proud, Frederick, of what Ludwig has become. You were fond of him, those few days that you knew him. I wish that you could see how he and Gilbert have grown..." He didn't talk to the painting often; only when he felt the faded attachment to his son's image did he allow himself to soothe his nerves by thinking aloud. "I miss you, my son. May you rest in paradise." the blonde murmured before leaving the study to prepare for bed.


	10. Begaining The Ceremony

Chapter ten! I'm still going strong!

Disclaimer: Me and Maddock do not own any part of Hetalia. Hetalia belongs it its rightful owner and creator.

* * *

Gilbert and Alaric were already prepared for the day by the time that Ludwig had woken up, dressed in formal attire that suited the King and the country's former ruler. Even Gilbert's jewelled sabre; a ceremonial gift that his father had comissioned to be forged on the day of his birth, and his grandfather had given him on his sixteenth birthday in his son's place. They were attending to confused servants, working out last-minute problems and directing them as the castle was decorated. When the King saw Ravis in the distance, he called him over. "Ravis! Ravis, I need a moment, if you have it to spare."

Ravis jumped, clenching his hands to stop from shaking. "Yes, M'Lord? How may I help in assiting you?" He asked, bowing slightly, not meeting the king's eyes.

Gilbert smiled at the boy and inwardly hoped that he'd be able to get over the learned nervousness someday. "Be at ease, Ravis. Have you any duties to attend to at the moment?" When he answered with a stuttered chore, one that any servant could accomplish, Gilbert nodded and quickly assigned it to one of the servants in the area.

"Now that you are no longer occupied, I recquire your help. My brother as well as those attached to his name are to be present and in high spirits today - this includes yourself and your brothers. Please find your siblings and return to your quarters to dress for the celebration. Ah, do not look so panicked, Ravis! I have already had clothing tailored for all three of you, which should be on your bed. Can you help me in this matter?" The King smiled reassuringly again, using his charm to brighten the tense mood that he felt.

Ravis nodded quickly, "Y-yes M'Lord. I will be sure to alert my brothers as well. Thank you for letting us attend." He smiled slightly and a bit shakily

Gilbert smiled and slowly, so as not to scare the boy, gently petted him on the head. _'Oh...it feels like petting a frightened kitten!'_"Thank you, Ravis. I am glad to have the three of you join us. I only ask that you stay together and do not venture far from people that you are familiar with. There...there will be Northerners present, including the Braginski family, and I wish for you to stay near or with large groups."

The albino hesitated before leaning slightly closer so that he could whisper to the boy, without being overheard. "If you and your brothers wish to leave immediately after the official ceremony, you may. Tell any of the guards that I ordered you to be escorted safely to your rooms and they will do so - I have already made it known that they should help you three." With that he straightened again and petted the nervous young man one last time. "I hope that you will enjoy the festivities, Ravis, regardless of the...complications." The King was called by his grandfather and flashed an apologtic smile before returning to his side to discuss a question that had come up.

* * *

The next morning Ludwig was awoken very early and ushered about. He was in this outfit, and then that one, the servants never being able to decied which one was best. It wasn't until Francis came in to 'save' him upon his brother's request, that the morning went more smoothly. He was dressed in colors of the kingdom, black pants and golden trims. His tunic was white and a golden-red vest on top. His hair was smoothed back and neat.

"Thank you Francis, I was sure I was going to be smoothered." The blonde smiled, and patted the man on the arm. The servant smiled at him, "Don't vorry Ludwig, Your brother knew what was going on, having been threw this all before. He wanted to make sure you would be ok."

They both laughed and went down the hallway, coming to the common room. "Now don't vorry my Prince, your family will be here soon to help you threw this."

Antonio chose that moment to pop into the room, frowning and brandishing a small bundle. He was dressed much more...well, _more_, than usual. As the King's servants he and Francis were as well-dressed as a noble and would be attending the event. Not as guests, officially, but they would be able to enjoy it as much as any noble since Gilbert wouldn't trouble them with orders. "Francis! You know that you still need to prepare as well! _Gilbert ordered you to save him from troublesome servants, not to stay and chat. You are NOT letting me attend this alone!_"

Francis shrunk back some, trying to smile, "I'm coming Darling. I'll be right behind you." He patted Ludwig on the shoulder, "I'm sorry My Prince, I'll be leaving you. Please try to stay clean, and don't sit down anywhere, You won't be able to breathe." He smiled and ignore the Prince's protest as he left.

Eduard came upon his master shortly after Antonio and Francis had left, obviously relieved to see the blonde. "Your Majesty, I am glad to have found you!" he said as he bowed, pushing his glasses back into place nervously. "There will be many visitors today, and my brother believes that it would be beneficial to have someone remain close to you during the party to act as a discreet guard. He has suggested Sir Matthew or perhaps his brother for the duty." The words came out quickly and nervously, an apology for being presumptuous already prepared if the Prince were to be angered.

Ludwig laughed, "Oh no. I will be just fine without one. There are gaurds there already, I won't be needing one right by me. Oh! Dear Eduard there is special clothes for you to wear in your room. Your brothers have them to!" He smiled but it faultered slightly when he noticed the expression, "Do not look like that! You will just be attending the cerimonies."

The blonde slave's expression still showed his apprehension, but it was not over the new clothes. Rather it was over the Prince's reaction - Toris thought that Prince Ludwig needed guards, and Toris had a tendency to be right on the mark when it came to those sorts of things.

But he was in no position to argue with the royal, and he certainly didn't have a way to contact the two knights. "I...of course. I shall tell Toris of your decision. Thank you, your Highness - I will go and prepare." After a bow the slave left, quickly finding Toris as he sent off a group of guards to their positions.

When the servant left, Ludwig finally got the message to head to the top of the grand staircase, to wait for his brother and grandfather. He shifted from foot to foot, nervous about meeting his people and all the other nobels.

* * *

Gilbert and Alaric walked beside eachother, ready for their parts in the ceremony that would be taking place. The older royal saw Ludwig first and immediately smiled at his obvious nervousness. With a brief comforting squeeze on his grandson's shoulder the advisor conveyed his encouragement. "You will do well, Ludwig - do not look so anxious. This is your day!"

The King was much more expressive with his affection, pulling the younger man into a strong hug. "You are as prepared for this as any other and I know that you will bring pride to our family no matter what may happen. I love you, brother, and I could be no happier to be a part of this moment in your life." Finally the albino released the Prince and took a step back. They didn't have much longer.

Ludwig smiled lightly, fighting off the blush on his cheeks. "It is my only wish to contiue making you proud Brother. Nothing else is quite as important to me." He nodded sincerily, showing a bright pearly smile. "I am ready to go as soon as you are."

The King swallowed tightly before nodding and smiling happily. "Then let's introduce you to our guests." The three of them walked onto the large landing that connected to the grand stairs, looking over the entrance hall and the large crowd of nobles and royals that occupied the space. Alaric stood on the King's left, the Price on his right, and with a raised hand the advisor called the hall to silence.

Gilbert's eyes scanned the crowd before he nodded to his grandfather and took a step forward to place his hands on the balcony railing. "Friends and allies, family and honored guests, Lords and Ladies of courts near and foreign - today is a momentous day! This very moment we are gathered to honor the Prince of this land, not as a child but as an adult that will take upon himself the great responsibilities of his title and the mantle of being my heir to the throne."

They hadn't told Ludwig about this - they knew it would only increase his nerves, and it was an unusual circumstance. A few surprised murmurs washed through the crowd as Gilbert had Ludwig step forward and face him. "Ludwig Beilschmidt, you are no longer a child. You are now an adult in the eyes of others and you will be held to those standards attached to this. Moreso you are my sole heir, a member of the House of Beilshmidt, and an individual of power. You are responsible for yourself this day, and every day hereafter. Use your resources for the betterment of others, for the honor of those that you hold dear, and for the sake of what is just and right in this world."

The albino's hand rested on the blonde's arm, squeezing lightly. "Father should be here, speaking for you, but I am proud to be in his place. Now, Ludwig Beilschmidt, turn to face those that are here to celebrate on your behalf, and let all here be witness of what has occurred on this day! Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt, be welcomed by us all!" The crowd repeated the final statement, many raising their drinks in toast, before a cheer rose from them. The loudest were the servants present, guards, and the large number of friends that were present, and the King couldn't help but feel proud that Ludwig would be supported in his life by such wonderful people.

Ludwig was astounded at the praise and admoration he recieved, and felt his hands shaking still. They had been as soon as Gilbert announced he was _the_ heir. "Brother! W-Why didn't you tell me about that, important peice of information."

With an apologetic smile the King had the decency to flush lightly. "It was necessary, Ludwig. You might have protested the title...and I did not wish to worry you further. I remember the panic that nearly consumed me the day before my own ceremony, knowing that it would be announced that I was to be crowned, and I would not wish you to feel even a fraction of that."

The crowd parted them soon after, noblemen and their wives all wishing to speak to the King and Prince. Before even ten minutes had passed they were on nearly opposite sides of the room.


	11. Bewitched

Chapter . . . . Eleven~! (With Azzy) *party balloons go off* AND! Chapter twelve will be up on the 19th, Tuesday next week, since I will be busy Thursday.

THANK YOU my many lurkers, for being there and lurking, AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU to all . . . . what is it four reviewers? I LOVE YOU GUYS THE MOST!

This chapter is where the plot and the action start getting GOOD . . .

* * *

It was in one of the father back corners that the northerners stood. They barely toasted and sneered at the royals as they descended the stairs into the crowd. Lord Ivan scanned the crowd, about to stand and 'mingle' with some others when he was smacked back down by his younger sister. "Stay big brother. Mother wouldn't want _you_ socializing. Big sister should go." She smiled as her brother quickly sat, hands clenching, and their older sister, Kat, went away into the crowd.

Kat, short for Katyusha, smiled at her younger sister before fixing a hard gaze on their brother. "Yes, Ivan, stay with sister. Enough damage has been done, yes? I will take care of things." Though everything suggested that she was being loving, the chill in the air around her said differently. The heir to the Northern lands easily glided into the crowd, enchanting them with her warm smiles. Most didn't even realize that she was from the ruthless Empress' house until they spoke with her.

* * *

Ludwig wanted to try to get back closer to his brother, wanting to be within a familiar scene. On his way he bumped into a young lady. Her short hair was held back with a band, and pale blonde in color. "Oh! Please excuse me, M'Lady. I should have watched where I was heading."

Of course she recognized the blonde, bright-eyed Prince - How could she not, after the ridiculous scene they'd just witnessed between the ruling brothers? - And she was sure that her most endearing smile was in place. "It is quite alright, your Highness. I should also be more careful. Congratulations are in order, yes? This is a significant day for your culture."

The Prince nodded, "Yes, thank you. Lady . . . uh I'm not sure I caught your name." The blonde asked, tilting his head slightly, trying to keep up the perfect set of a prince but still being himself. "You are from the North, yes? I can sense it in your accent."

"Yes, you are correct. I apologize; I forget sometimes that I look so different from Mother. I am Lady Katyusha, of the Braginski family. It is an honor to meet you." she supplied sweetly, bowing gracefully to the younger noble.

The female royal of the North had such an air about her that Ludwig couldn't pull away. The two young royals talked for a long time, Ludwig mentioning things he shouldn't, and yet couldn't stop. "My Lady Katyusha, My brother has a ritual. Every day after a big party like this, he goes out hunting in the woods by the mountains that are close to our border with you actually. And do you know what? He said he wouldn't take guards this time, because they scare away the game animals. How absurd is that? Only taking his two good servants . . . I will make him take T-Toris as well." He shook his head, bewildered. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry, M'Lady. I have just been here shouting off like a madman. Please forgive me."

It was perfect, really. She'd thought to maybe speak with him, begin forming a tentative 'friendship' that could be used later maybe, but to have such information given to her on a silver platter was almost _absurd_. If she had been alone, Kat might have laughed for a good long while.

"No, there is nothing to forgive, your Highness! I find myself in the same situation often." she lied easily, batting her eyelashes with a charming smile. "My own brother enjoys relaxing pursuits after events as well, though he is more prone to seeking more..._intimate_exercise." That was true enough – so why not say it? It would have the benefit of flustering the Prince as well as potentially harming Ivan's reputation.

But now...yes, the blonde fool was obviously thrown off by her comment. She could draw back, now. "Excuse me, M'Lord, but I can see my younger siblings in the distance, and I believe that it may be time for us to depart. Best wishes to you, and your brother on his hunt tomorrow." she gracefully excused herself, bowing deeply before making her exit. She grabbed her siblings by their biceps once she reached them and squeezed tightly. "We are leaving, sister, and brother. It is late and we should not linger too long."

The Prince flustered before nodding, "Best wishes to you as well Lady Katyusha." He nodded at her as she left before sucking in a breathe. Something in the back of his mind was screaming he had done something horrible, but he couldn't think of what it was. The Prince watched the Northern royals leave before finally being able to get over to his brother. "Brother! I have finally caught you at a moment alone!"

Gilbert turned at his brother's voice, having just finished a conversation himself, and grinned widely. "Well, it would seem that you have! We are both in high demand tonight. Have you been enjoying yourself, my dear Princeling?" His cheeks were flushed lightly and he was holding a drink that was nearly empty. Not anywhere near drunk, but certainly less than completely sober.

"Brother have you been drinking hard? You have to rise early tomorrow, no?" He asked, gently taking the glass from his brother and setting it on the table. He knew how well his brother handled his drinks, and knew that he had a tolerance for them. But he wasn't the fondest supporter of the habit, knowing how easy it was to fall prey to it. "Is it right to drink in front of your guests?" He asked sincerely.

The King chuckled and shook his head. "I have only had a few glasses; do not worry so often. I would not embarrass either of us by allowing myself too much, especially not in public." As he spoke his hand brushed a stray hair back behind his brother's ear before dropping to his shoulder. "They are _our_ guests now, dearest brother, and I have been careful to maintain myself. I have avoided the oblivion of over-indulgence so far in my life, and I do not intend to fall prey to it now." he reassured once more before releasing the contact with the Prince.

Ludwig almost, _almost_whined when the contact broke. "Yes, I will make sure you never do. How much longer do these gathering last? As much as I love it, and the people, I'd much rather retire. I feel exhausted already.

"Only a brief while more, my Prince, and we will all be free again to sleep off the excitement of the night. Allow another hour and I can guarantee that I will escort you to your bedchambers myself, should anyone try to bother you with questions or conversation along the way." The albino made sure to keep his brother close for the rest of the celebration, and true to his word the majority of the gathering had calmed within the hour. Finally it seemed that they could slip away and Gilbert found his sibling."Brother, are you ready to retire?"

Ludwig nodded wearily, His eyes drooping already. "I am more than ready, Brother. The excitement and overwhelming emotions of the day have caught me." He tried to smile. "Forgive me if I stumble on the way."

Gilbert clapped the blonde on the shoulder good-naturedly and quickly had them free of the crowd without offending anyone. He'd had a few more drinks while Ludwig wasn't looking but it didn't really show. They didn't even trip over each other on the way to the Prince's rooms. Gilbert stopped outside of his bedchamber, smiling down at the blonde. "You did wonderfully, beastie. Far better than I did! Hahaha...you should be proud of yourself, Ludwig."

Ludwig nodded, halfway leaning on his brother's shoulder. "Ja, I am very happy." He mumbled, swaying slightly when he stood away from the elder Royal. "Good sleep and best dreams Brother." He said, trying to smile.

"I am glad. Your happiness is more important to me than you can imagine." In a moment of unguarded affection, Gilbert cradled the back of the Prince's neck as he tenderly kissed his forehead. "Best of dreams to you as well, dearest Ludwig." he returned with an openly loving smile, before taking his leave.

Ludwig was sure to briefly hug his brother before he left, and then wandered into his room. He, by some chance of magic, was able to undress and crawl into his bed without injury to himself. Soon after his head hit the pillow his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Gilbert did not sleep immediately after he had climbed into bed, instead staring out of his window for a short while. He was looking forward to the hunt tomorrow but even more so he was thinking about the events of that night. His brother was happy, nothing had gone wrong, and even Alaric had seemed to enjoy himself. He fell asleep finally, his last thought being that he couldn't remember being more satisfied.

* * *

Ivan wanted to growl, Ivan wanted to protest. But Ivan let himself be dragged out rather harshly by his sister as he just hissed. "Why should we leave now? There were so many nobles to pick apart in there, Sister!" He didn't know why he was being so brash and bold, but his nerves were screaming to go back into the ceremony hall.

The oldest of the siblings whirled on her brother once they were safely out of sight and delivered a swift blow to his face. "Do not question me, or speak so plainly when others might overhear you! Hold your tongue until we have boarded our carriage or you shall walk behind it to the border!"

Ivan did his sister's advice literally, biting his tongue harshly inside his mouth. He glared slightly, but nodded, "My apologies, Sister." He muttered, keeping his eyes low, and ignoring the beastly giggles from his younger sister.

Finally they were in the carriage, Katyusha glaring at her siblings as they sat across from her. "Now, you will not question me again? Good! Your ignorant behavior tonight will be punished once we return, have no doubts. But for now we must plan." She quickly informed her younger siblings of the secrets the Prince had foolishly shared, the three of them discussing how they should proceed. Of course they could not tell their mother - not until they were sure that she would be out of the way before long.

Ivan kept his mouth shut for much of the planning; only speaking up once, "Sister . . . I know of a man who would take this job. If not kill the King, He would defiantly get under his skin and slowly break them apart from the inside at least."

The oldest of the three eyed Ivan thoughtfully before nodding. "He can be trusted no doubt, if you would think to mention him to me when you are already in a poor position. You can contact him in time for the King's hunt tomorrow morning?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes Sister. As soon as we get to our rest stop." He nodded before moving back into his seat, sliding slightly farther away from his sisters.

Katyusha nodded as well before her younger sister drew her into conversation, telling her about the nobles she'd met as well as who she had seen but not approached. When they reached their appointed resting spot the carriage halted for half of an hour to feed and water the horses briefly. With a pointed look, Kat nodded her head. "Brother, I trust that he will be discreet?"

Ivan nodded, 'Of course Sister." He quickly got out of the carriage, wandering a bit away before coming up to a tree with a thin red ribbon tied around one of the branches. He stopped just before it and whistled.

A figure approached soon after, his face covered by his hood and clothing dark to blend with the shadows. "A Northerner such as you visits these lands deceptively often. What service would you ask of me?" No respect was given here - and why should there be, when they both knew which one of them held the power to refuse the other?

Ivan's eyes narrowed slightly, "I am looking for the man that calls himself Sadiq. I have a job for him and can pay up front and in full, if he wishes." The prince stated, pulling out a bag of gold from his coat's pocket.

The bag of coins was gone from the noble's hands before he could even blink, the stranger quickly counting the pieces as he leaned against the tree. "Hmm...You are either very desperate or your job is one that will be very _interesting_, if you offer this much." The rough voice was quiet for a few moments before the hooded man nodded. "You have my attention, at least. I am Sadiq - what is it that you need done, Northerner? Be quick, I have things to do still."

Ivan bit back his tongue, knowing it to foolish to insult the man, "The King of the east if going on a hunt tomorrow morning, with just two, maybe three servants who all have limited training in combat. I want you to go there and attack them. Not to kill the king, just wound, and make sure to tell him that his brother gave us the information to set up the attack, I do not care what you do with the others."

Though the noble couldn't see it, an eyebrow raised in question in the shadows covering the man's face. "Wound without killing? Hn...A lightly poisoned arrow will do well. And of course I will pass on the information - it would be _cruel_ not to tell him of his brother's plots against him. Yes, this will do. Consider this matter settled." He whirled around and silently took off into the darkness, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

Ivan stood there a second longer, watching the man in the cloak melt into the darkness. "Amazing that I have done something right in my life." He muttered, turning back and returning to his carriage where he got in. 'The matter is settled, Sister."

Katyusha smiled coldly and acknowledged her brother with a quirk of an eyebrow before returning to the conversation she and her sister were having. Ten minutes later the carriage began moving again, none of the royals or their servants knowing that a hooded man had been hiding within earshot to gather more information about his most recent 'boss.' _'Heirs to the Northern lands, eh? Hn...This may be useful after all.'_


	12. Dying Flicker

Chapter Twelve! And the Action finally starts to pick up! and at risk of being unorigional. DUN DUN DUN!

And you'll all have to wait until next thursday for the exciting conclusion (to this part of the story)!

* * *

The next morning found the King already in the stables by sunrise, Antonio and Francis with him as they prepared to leave for their hunt. "We have bread and fruits for breakfast, our bows and quivers, rope for traps or emergencies...have we forgotten anything, Francis?"

Francis shook his head, "Non, I think we have everything. And-Oh, 'ello Toris, what brings you 'ere?" The blonde asked on a slighlty suspicous tone. The brunette in question raised his hands in defense, and a nervous laugh escaped him, "Please do forgive my intrusion M'Lord, but the Prince instructed me yesterday that he wished for me to accompany you, since you won't bring gaurds. He wanted some one that had to listen to him going." He explained sheepishly, yet stood striaght, only his head bowed slightly in respect.

Any annoyance that Gilbert might have felt was instantly gone when he thought of Ludwig's concern. It was endearing and...oddly comforting to know that the young blonde wanted to be sure that he was safe. With a nod, the albino gestured to one of the stalls. "Choose a mount, then. I should warn you though, that you will have to call me Gilbert if you are to come with us. No titles once we are in the forest. Alright?" he asked with a smirk, fixing the last of his tack. Antonio pulled out a horse for Toris, a young filly with strong legs and a chestnut coat, before he began grabbing what extra things they would need for a fourth companion. "Yes, he is always quite stubborn about that rule. Even the guards must call him by his name when they join his hunting parties. It frustrates them to no end!"

Toris nodded, easily saddling his horse with expert ease of quickness. "Of course, M'lord. Using titles in any large open space without proper protection is allowing for easier Sniper atempts and other enimes to be aware of whose riding." The servant rattled off like second nature before flushing in embarassment, and ducking behind his horse, retightening a saddle back.

Gilbert chuckled as he mounted Vasher, waiting for his friends and his brother's servant to join him. "Do not be embarassed, Toris! I am glad that you are so well-learned in these things. Hearing you talk this way reassures me that you are the one that I wish to protect my most precious treasure." Before long they were all on their way, the horses swiftly picking over the terrain. They would reach the mountains near the Northern border in less than three hours if the fairly easy pace continued. Halfway to their destination, a shadow joined the party, flitting between trees and just out of sight.

Toris checked over his shoulder, thankful he was in the back of the group. He could have sworn he noticed a figure following them. Should he alert the others? Or was it all his paranoid imagination? He was sent by his Prince to help protect the _King_for any type of danger.

Unfortunatly Toris didn't have a chance to call out a concern as a arrow shot out from the trees, just barely grazing the ears of Toni's horse, and nicking Francis in the arm, before embedding itself in a tree. Francis pulled up, "Gilbert! There's someone in the trees!"

Instantly they were all on alert, Antonio quickly using his reins to wrestle his horse down before it could buck him off as Gilbert drew his sword and Francis moved forward to try to shield him. The albino scanned the trees but didn't see the hidden archer before another arrow was shooting into the group. This one landed just in front of Toris's mount, the young horse rearing. Gilbert realized what was happening - intentionally aiming for the others was a tactic to break the group up and leave him exposed. Before the King could warn his companions a bolt finally hit him, embedding itself in his right shoulder and grating against bone.

Sadiq smiled with twisted satisfaction as his arrows landed just as he wanted, the servants and their horses scattering like mice. It wouldn't hurt to stay and watch for a moment. His eyes were locked on the King as the albino doubled over with a choked-off shout, his fingers cradling the bloody wound before snapping off the shaft of the arrow. The poison lacing the tip wouldn't kill him - not unless he managed to go a good week without treatment. But it would be enough.

Now, for the message...Sadiq moved swiftly before dropping from the trees just in front of the group, face covered by his hood and still holding his bow. Gilbert growled through his pain, glaring at the stranger. "Coward assassin, are you so weak that you would not even face me with honor?" A rough laugh was the royal's answer as Sadiq shouldered his bow. "No, King of the Eastern lands...but your brother certainly fits that description. I have not killed you, or your companions. Heed my warning - Ludwig is a traitor. He was the one that told your enemies that you would ride today, and where. Be wary." With that false advice he was gone again, swallowed by the forest. The poison was enough that Gilbert slumped further onto Vasher's neck before passing out completely. _'Lud...wig...?'_

Francis was closest to the king as he grabbed Vasher's reins and steadied him. He carefully manuvered himself onto Vasher, holding Gilbert tight. "We must hurry back! The feather of the arrow says that it is poisened! Forget anything but getting Gilbert somewhere safe!" He called out, kicking against the war horses' sides and riding off, the sound of hoofbeats after him.

Antonio followed after helping Toris steady his own horse, the four of them racing through the thickly wooded forest to reach safety. It was a dangerous risk they were taking - with one false step a root could easily send any of the animals crashing to the ground and nearly did so, Antonio's horse catching its footing at the last moment to the brunette's relief. Finally clearing the trees, the four crashed through the last of the branches with Vasher farthest ahead, Francis still bracing the unconscious King in his saddle. "Francis! My Lisenne is quickest, especially now that Vasher has two riders. I will ride ahead to warn the guards. The medics will be waiting for you to arrive!" Antonio urged his mare faster, quickly overtaking the war horse. They were close now but having even a minute to prepare could mean saving their friend.

Sadiq could not follow the hunting party - not at the speed with which they were able to flee the forest. But he kept pace for a short time, already able to see the changes in the albino from his position above them. The albino would be feverish soon and the particular poison that Sadiq had used was known for plaguing its victims with night terrors. Even if his Highness didn't believe his brother to be responsible for the attack, the lack of sleep and haunting dreams would cause paranoia.

The assassin almost hoped that the group would be unable to save the royal - it would have been amusing to watch him go insane before dying. 'Well, nothing can be done about it now. I have my gold, and the job is finished. Other duties wait for me still...' Finally he turned and sped toward the west, another appointment awaiting his attention.

Toris' throat felt tight, a horrible feeling overcoming him as he rode a bit slowler than the others, so he could keep his hands on Francis' horse he left behind.

When Francis and Toris neared, they could hear the commotion, and the shouts for medics and to clear the way. They both had to reign their horses in harshly, Toris' young filly actually balking to a stop, causing the young gaurd to tumble over her head. He was up again quickly, each hand holding a reign of a tired out horse.

Francis rode up as close as he could to the castle door, quickly jumping off the raging horse, with ease and gently picking up his fallen friend. "Clear the way, you fools! He's been poisoned! We need the medics immediatly!"

Alaric was at the front of the group, eyes wide and obviously shocked. He'd thought that Antonio had just been exaggerating about his grandson's condition. Medics rushed through to their King, quickly directing Francis to take the albino to his rooms with Antonio's help. One of the doctors was immediately examining him, carefully feeling his shoulder wound. "He is not bleeding too heavily, so it must not have hit anything major, but I may have to cut the head of the arrow free." When Gilbert's eyes fluttered open they were glazed and unseeing, the heat of fever making his skin a sickly pale color. Shudders wracked his frame.

Antonio helped Francis strip their friend from the waist up so that his injury could be cared for, only remembering that his lover was wounded as well after they were jostled away by the medics. _"Francis, have you been poisoned as well? Do you need a medic?"_ he asked quietly, looking at the damaged arm.

Francis blinked before looking down at his arm, the cut bleeding sluggishly, but not badly. "_Non, I am ok. Only my heart is beating fast in fear for our friend. I think that was the only poisned arrow."_ The blonde explained, ripping a small part of his sleeve and wrapping it around his arm. "Are you alright Darling?" He asked concered, eyes scanning the tanned servant for any sign of injury.

Antonio nodded, throwing his arms around the blonde's waist and burying his face in his neck. "I was so scared, I-I thought...he came out of nowhere, I didn't hear anything! And then all I could see was Gilbert's sword and Toris being bucked off, and then he was f-falling, the arrow in his..." The brunette whimpered and squeezed his lover.

Francis shushed the younger man holding him tight and pulling the both of them away into a less chaotic corner. "Everything will be fine Darling. Do not worry." He brushed back the light brown hair out of the southner's eyes and kissed his forehead. "I promise, Gil is a fighter."

"I know, love, I know. But nobody has ever tried something like this before! Not with Gilbert, never with him." The tanned man was still shaking lightly, so different from his usual calm and easy-going self. Then again, nobody had done something so blatant before either. The slaves held eachother in that more quiet alcove. They would have to wait for news.

* * *

Standing outside of the King's chambers was the young man's grandfather, blankly watching the medics enter and leave the room with bloodied bandages and buckets of hot water. He was sure Ludwig hadn't even been told yet. The older man wasn't even sure that he'd left his bedroom yet after the long ordeal of the night. He reached out to grab a servant's shoulder, noting absently that it was the youngest of the Prince's slaves. "I...do not remember your name. Please, see to it that the King's horses are seen to and stabled. I believe your brother is with them, was with the King during the attack. Go find him.

Ravis nodded, jumping slightly and tried to offer a encouraging smile, "Yes M'Lord. Right away." He nodded, hurring out the back into the courtyard. He found is brother in the stables, two horses tied up and one already in its stable. He was trying to work on untacking Vasher but the war horses always danced out of the way, obviously anxious about his master, knowing something was wrong. "Toris! You're-You're bleeding!" The youngest called out, gripping out his older brother's shirt.

"There, There Lil' Ravis. Its just a scratch from when I tumbled off my horse. I am fine. Shouldn't you be inside helping the King?" He nodded though when the shaking blonde told him of the Advisor's orders.

* * *

Eduard forgot himself and barged into the library without permission from his master, breathless and glasses crooked on his nose. "Your Highness! Prince Ludwig, an assassin has attacked your brother; he is just returned to the castle and has been taken to his rooms by the medics!"

Ludwig jolted from his dazed state, looking around in confusion. It took a second for the servants rushed information to sink in. When it did Ludwig didn't even say anything, just shot up and pushed past the glasses wearing servant, racing to his brother's chambers. His heart was racing, 'No,no this can't be happening! I knew it! He should have had protection, something!' He turned the last corner, almost falling and caught sight of his Grandfather. "Granfather! Tell me it's not true!"

The unfocused gaze of the shocked advisor turned to the Prince as he barreled into the hall. There was still no word from the medics, and the severity of the wound was nothing compared to the whispered words he'd heard - _poison_. "I...I do not know what has happened. There is too much...they have not stopped to tell me any news, and I will not keep them from helping Gilbert to do so." he finally answered. The older man hadn't felt so lost in years.

Ludwig let out a squeak, leaning against the wall and sliding down into a sitting position. "Oh god . . . Why? Why has this happened?" He muttered, his head laying in his hands, tightening thier grip on his hair. "It's not fair."

"No, it is not. But if anything can be done to help the King, it will be done; you know this. He will be fine, my Prince. He will be-" the older blonde's words were cut off by a hoarse scream - clearly Gilbert's - followed by the shouts of the medics withing the room. Suddenly a small group of servants ran from the room, carrying the blood-soaked clothes that they had stripped from the albino. One tripped, the King's own dagger skittering across the floor to stop at Ludwig's feet.

Rather than pick up the treasured possession she quickly followed her companions. They were running back into the room only minutes later with herbs and jars of salve in their overloaded arms.

Ludwig quickly picked up the weapon before his grandfather saw it and hid it behind his back. He stood up, trembling slightly and keeping his back away from the advisor, turned, "I-I cannot be here . . . "He whispered, hurring away before his elder could stop him. Threw the confusion in the halls, he slipped past the commotion into his room and flopped on the bed, curling around on of the pillows, and gently setting the dagger on the other. "Oh Brother . . . You said you were invicible . . . And now your writhing in a pool of your own blood!" He shouted to the air, burring his head into the pillow and screaming.


	13. Rising Tension

SURPRISE! Chapter 13! and Chapter 14, WILL be up on Thursday, No Worries! AZZY  
Loves all of you!

_Paragraghs like this are Gilbert's dreams. tTey are also thoughts._

* * *

Toris and Ravis met up with Eduard, and the three brothers went towards the center of the commotion, to the advisor. Toris spoke first, "M'Lord . . . Is there anything we can do to help?"

Alaric watched the young Prince flee, on some level wishing he could do the same. On _more_ than one level wishing that he could do the same, actually. But if he could have prevented this, he would have traded anything. The brothers' approaching him was a much needed distraction. "Help? Yes...give the medics your help. Every extra hand is an aide, and -"

He was cut off by another shout, before the room grew silent behind the closed door. "Gilbert..." Alaric was about to open the door himself when the doctor emerged, the door remaining open as servants bustled around and out with dirtied cloths and bandages. "We have done all that we can. The poison has been purged from his Highness' system, but effects may linger for several days. Infection is a danger that he may be able to avoid if careful."

There was the smallest sigh of relief when the news was heard. The brother's nodded to the elder royal, each disappearing to do a job assigned to them, well Toris did anyway. Ravis pleaded with Eduard to go tell the Prince the news saying things like, "You spend the most time with him! He knows and trusts you best!" And adding a cute little pout to get him to do it.

The smaller blond on the other hand, went off to find the King's servants, knowing they would want the news as well. "Francis? Antonio? There has been news on the King!"

"The King? News on Gilbert? What? Please, tell us we can see him! He is going to be alright, yes?" Antonio blurted urgently, holding onto his lover as the excess energy filled him. He had to be alright. Gilbert was their best friend, and they were going to be old together, still sneaking pies from Cook and running off to practice swordplay without the guards that would hold back on them. They'd already planned it all - they couldn't do those things without the albino!

Ravis smiled slightly, taking a nervous step away from the energy exhorted from the brunette. "They said they got rid of the poison and he has to be very careful, for case of infection." He added, tilting his head, "Won't you please come by?"

Meanwhile, Toris was back at the King's room, standing outside for his brother's and the advisor inside. His thoughts started turning, _'That man said Ludwig told . . . but that can't be true . . . so where is he?'_

The brunette servant was pulling his lover to the King's bedchambers immediately, pushing past Toris without any thought other than seeing their friend.

Francis immediately pulled back his love, standing them both on a side of the room, close to the door. They were close enough to see the king but far enough to give the Advisor a privet moment with his kin. The blonde leaned close to Toni, whispering into his ear, "We should let him and Ludwig have their time first, they are family. And - where is the Prince?"

Antonio frowned and shook his head, looking sideways at the other servant. "_I have not seen him yet. You do not think that he would avoid Gilbert at such a time, do you? They have always been so close...I cannot imagine the Prince not wishing to see his brother._" The brunette watched the advisor - and former king, he realized for the first time in many years - as he tended to his descendant. He'd never seen the older man so open before.

Francis nodded and set a hand on his other's shoulder, leading him out of the room. "We will come back later. I promise. Give them time ok?"

* * *

Eduard finally caved to his younger brother's wishes and he found himself knocking on the Prince's very much_ locked_ bedroom door. "M'Lord? Prince Ludwig? Please, open the door. There is news from the medics, about your brother!" While the blonde continued trying to get his owner's attention.

Ludwig blinked, staring at his door and the knocking coming from the other side. Part of him wanted to run and fling open the door, demanding to know what happened, but the other part was terrified to know what was to come when he answered. He was confused and sick, his gut twisting into knots and his head screaming that he needed his brother to forgive him. And he didn't even know what he had done! His body refused to move. "Please just go away . . . I only want my brother there knocking . . ." He found himself muttering.

"B-but, your Highness-!" Eduard bit his lip before knocking more firmly, close to trying to force the lock open. "Please, he is resting now, though I am sure that he would want you by his side. The news is good - the toxin has been taken care of and infection is avoidable. Even the arrowhead has been removed! Please, will you not listen?"

Ludwig frowned and got up stumbling to the door and leaning against it for a second, enjoying its cool touch to his warm skin. "fine. I will be there shortly. Just please, Eduard . . . let me be." He said through the door, not wishing to move from his cooled spot, his body still not listening to his head.

The servant let his hand fall and he took a step back. "Thank you, M'Lord." he answered, obviously relieved. After a moment of hesitation he hurried off to find his younger brother and return to his duties.

Ludwig waited a while before getting his feet to move and heading to his brother's room.

Alaric sat on the edge of his bed with a hand resting on the albino's fevered forehead. "My King, my poor grandson..."

He ended there, with Ludwig leaning in the doorway for a moment before rushing ahead to his brother's bedside, next to his Grandfather. "He doesn't look well . . ." He muttered his eyes flickering up and down king's face,

Alaric didn't answer, still gently brushing the sweaty bangs from his King's face. When the young man started breathing faster he became concerned, brows furrowing in a way that Ludwig hadn't yet mastered. "Easy, Gilbert. Rest - do not push yourself this time." he quietly soothed. When Gilbert finally did calm in his sleep, the older blonde looked at the younger. "He will recover. Whoever sent this assassin did not pay him enough...or did not want Gilbert dead. I will count either as a blessing for the moment."

Ludwig felt strange saying that because his brother was just injured and not dead was a blessing. He shifted awkwardly, not really use to, or having experienced anything like this. The most he had in terms of actually experiencing death, or major injury was when his horse stumbled and broke its leg when he was ten. Ludwig couldn't even remember his parents, so he never missed them, and their death didn't bother him. "Grandfather. . . I don't understand how anything like this could be a blessing. I-I don't understand any of this at all."

"Ludwig, you are no longer a child. You must think as a Prince must; assassination is not uncommon in our history or any other countries. The fact that Gilbert has not been killed _is a blessing._ This allows us a warning that someone wishes to disrupt things. Whether they mean to divide and panic us, or to kill the King, they will be unsuccessful and we will be aware that there is a threat." Alaric met Ludwig's eyes, concern shining in them as well as pity. Pity for the Prince that he would have to learn such hard lessons so early. "You will not suffer the loss of someone precious to you. That is blessing enough."

Ludwig nodded, kneeling next the bed, being tall enough that he could rest his head on it and hold his brother's hand. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, nose wrinkling. "Ugh. His smell is over taken by herbs. Horrible." He muttered, leaning back now on his Grandfather's legs and looking up at him. "You're right Grandfather. I am acting quite like a child. I will be strong, for Gilbert." He smiled

The albino's breath started picking up again, but this time Alaric's soothing did nothing to help him. Red eyes were darting back and forth under the closed eyelids as a night terror gripped the King in a panic. A few minutes later the thrashing started, a scream falling from the open mouth soon after.

_They were riding hard, branches tearing at his clothes and Vasher's sides as their speed increased. His shoulder was burning like someone had lit a fire in the very bones! A voice kept taunting him, laughing, and the tone hauntingly familiar and...Terrifying. He was being hunted...and Ludwig was set to take him as his bloody prize._

Ludwig jolted up when the king let out the ghastly scream calling his name. On impulse he covered his ears, but quickly set his hands aside and grabbed his brother's. He did the only thing he could think of, the same thing that Gilbert always did for him. He hugged the older male, being careful of his injury, and leaned close, whispering into his hear, things Alaric could not hear. _"Gilbert . . . Do not worry, Brother. I am here for you, always. I won't hurt you, nor will I leave you. I only want your happiness. Come back to me Brother. .. "He_ could only hope his words meant something in his Brother's feverish nightmares.

The thrashing only grew worse, the King struggling weakly to be free of the arms holding him down.

_He'd been caught! Vasher...he'd shot Vasher, sending the horse to the ground and throwing him off of his back, landing several feet from where his mount had collapsed. The blonde had been on him, trapping his body and holding a knife over his heart. No, not a knife, the dagger - the dagger he'd given him himself for his birthday. "Your time has come to an end, brother! You should know better than to think that you could leave, that I would let you escape..."_

Ludwig leapt off his brother and whined, holding his cheek where he had been slapped. "That didn't work. What do we do? He will hurt himself if he continues like this . . ." He looked to his grandfather, eyes desperate and pleading, "What do we do?"

Alaric had stood from the bed and was looking between the two, confused and utterly at a loss. "I...I have no idea...I am sorry, Ludwig, but I have never seen him this way before. Perhaps we should let him be. He needs his rest, after all..." hesitantly the older blonde looked towards the door before steeling his nerves. "Come, Ludwig. The King needs rest, and we will not disturb him any longer."

Ludwig quickly looked between the two that raised him, confused. "Y-yes Sir. Coming." He muttered, following his Grandfather's lead, trying to ignore the anguished whimpers on his name coming from his Brother's lips.

* * *

"Alright, love, alright." Antonio sighed, moving with his lover easily. Toris still stood outside of the chambers and Antonio smiled weakly at him. "Are you well, Toris? I had heard that you fell."

Toris flushed, and hand involuntarily coming up to rub the bandage on his head, "Just a tumble yes. I stopped my horse to hard and went over her head." He smiled slightly. "I made sure to put all of the horses away after they cooled down as well."

Antonio smiled weakly in return, squeezing Francis's hand in his own. After few moments of quiet tension he looked up again. "T-Toris...did you happen to hear what that coward of an assassin said to the King?" he asked carefully.

Toris looked taken back and bit his lip slightly, debating with himself if he should tell and possibly hurt his young master, or play it stupid. But if he did that . . . what if it caused more panic and harm? "I-I did. But it was just a nasty lie to hurt the king while he was down and ailing."

Antonio grabbed Toris and dragged him away into an empty room two hallways over; locking it once the three of them were inside. "Then I did not imagine it? He did say that the Prince gave the information that put Gilbert in peril?" he checked again, demanding a response.

Toris sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes. He did say that Prince Ludwig told his payers where we were to be hunting and when. That he is a traitor. . . "

"As much as I hate to think such things, we must consider the possibility that this is true." The shocked glances that met his statement made him realize how he'd sounded. "I would never question the Prince under normal circumstances but even you must acknowledge that Ludwig is the only person that knew we would be leaving the guards behind!"

Toris shook his head, "I cannot believe that if the Prince himself told me it was true. I saw the concern and adoration in his eyes and in his voice when he asked me to come along. You cannot fake that. Unless he was deceived and tricked into telling our enemy, and never knew he committed harm, and then I cannot, will not, believe it."

"I do not want to think it any more than you do, but he is the only person that both knew of Gilbert's habit and knew that we would leave before the guards could accompany us! Perhaps he was tricked into sharing the information, perhaps he shared too much with the wrong individual, but it is still endangering the King's life. Intended or not he may very well have killed his own brother today!"

Toris wilted some, "I just don't want to be the one that tells the Prince that. But someone has to. We have to know just who he talked to, and what about, when, and why..." The brunette muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, his headache increasing.

Antonio bowed his head, eyes closed in thought. "We will leave that for later. Now we should focus on the King. The matter of his Majesty's...indiscretion...can be dealt with once Gilbert is well again." When his companions agreed the brunette left on his own, heading for the stables to care for Vasher in his master's place.

* * *

Some of the servants less familiar with Gilbert had begun avoiding his room, terrified by the muted screams and whimpers coming from his chambers. Only Antonio, Francis, and some of the people closer to the King were willing to stay beside the albino for any length of time.

Roderich had even returned to the castle and spent a great length of time with his cousin, coaxing him into drinking as often as possible. The horrifying night terrors continued as did the King's fever - neither would break until a week had passed, the red eyes finally fluttering open without the glaze of fear and sickness that had been shading them since the attack.

Francis had been sitting with the king, talking softly in his native tongue, speaking of random moments in his life. When he saw the red eyes open, he stopped, "Gilbert? Are you finally with us again? Do you need water?" The blonde asked gently, half expecting and answerer and half expecting the fervid rambling they had been accustomed to.

"F-Fraanncc,,,nghh..." Gilbert's throat was burning, raw from dehydration and screaming. It took several tries before he managed to say anything resembling a sentence. "Fran...cis? W-waat'r, _please_...burns..." he groaned, barely recognizing his own voice as gravelly as it was. After a greedily swallowed cup of water, his friend supporting his head, Gilbert asked for another, and another, and even a fourth before he was gasping for air after the long drinks and his throat finally felt as though the burning had cooled. "Thank you. Feels like I haven't had...a proper drink in months..." The albino was still rasping but was sounding clearer, and the poor excuse of a joke was a good sign.

Francis chuckled, "Well almost, my dear friend. You were out for quite a while. Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked gently, and helped him sit up in a more comfortable position. "We have all been very worried for you. Given us quite a scare."

The albino's eyes darkened slightly as he sorted through what he remembered and what was part of one of his nightmares. "I think so...we were hunting, yes? I remember people, so many people; they filled the castle...the next morning we were saddling the horses for a hunting trip." Gilbert was murmuring, struggling to sort through the scenes he saw in his mind. "Then...I am not sure which happened...no, I..." The albino cradled his head in his hands, a growing pain in his temple.

The Blonde gently shushed his friend, "Yes we were hunting the day after the Prince's ceremony. A coward of an assassin came from the trees and shot you with a poison arrow. You have been out of it since then. With fever and night terrors." He smiled gently, softly patting his king's hair. "Should I fetch your family?"

"...yes, that would be best. Thank you, Francis." Gilbert rasped, his hands falling back to the bed. Before the blonde could leave the room though, he called after the servant. "And...Can it just be us for a while? I want to see you and Antonio later, together." The thoughts were flooding him again.

_Did Ludwig hurt him? No...No, he hadn't been on the hunting trip. Who shot him? Did Vasher get hurt...no that was a dream...an assassin. They were surprised, but how? Nobody knew they would be hunting, that habit wasn't common knowledge. And he didn't tell anyone that he would be alone except...except...no..._


	14. Wanting Answers

Hiya! Sorry for the crazy last couple posts. lol. All back to normal now!

Oh, you will notice that from this chapter up, we will be introducing and focusing on some new people. some of them might take place when Gil was asleep, and so on, so forth. Do NOT worry. AZZY will make sure it is clearly noted what is going on!

And I am sorry this chapter (and last chapter) are a bit choppy.

* * *

Alaric was in his study working to keep the King's condition a secret. If anyone found out that the country's ruler was nearly unconscious every day, screaming at all hours as though he were being murdered. It was taking its toll on the whole castle, all of the servants, his grandson's friends and their family...Ludwig hardly left his room anymore. It was still a shock - so many people loved the King, supported him. He wasn't worried that there would be a rebellion if the news of his condition were to spread to the people. Alaric was worried that the citizens may start a _war _with whomever they though responsible.

Francis nodded, smiling before he left. He got to the study, knocking before he poked his head in, "Lord Alaric? The king is awake and asking for you and Ludwig to see him." He said quietly, not wanting anyone to know beside the advisor and the prince. "He seems . . . all right . . .but different . . ."

The advisor stood and nodded, fighting apprehension. "I will retrieve the Prince and we will go see Gilbert in his chambers. Please go about your duties, Francis...I am sure that he will be back to his normal self before long." After a reassuring smile shared with the servant, Alaric left his duties to search for Ludwig. Library - no, bedchambers - surprisingly not there either, gardens - no Prince to be found. Finally he checked the stables, hoping to find the Prince.

The prince was lucky that the stalls were huge. He sat on a hay bale in the back corner of Vasher's stall, watching the horse eat with empty eyes. He had barely spent time inside the castle walls, unable to take the screams anymore. _'Brother . . . What have I done to you? Why is it me that torments your dreams?' _He sighed, stiffening and pressing closer to the wall when he heard footsteps enter the barn.

"Grandson? Ludwig, I know that you are here." Alaric called, walking down the center aisle and glancing into every stall he passed. He knew that the younger blonde would probably be in the loft if not with the King's horse. Finally looking in at the war horse, Ludwig was in his sights. "I have been told wonderful news, my Prince. Gilbert is finally awake and seems lucid - come with me to see him, Ludwig." A smile finally spread across the old man's face as he said it out loud for the first time.

Ludwig bit his lip, standing and walking over to let himself out of the stall. "Are you sure he wants to see _me_? My presence seemed no good for him, only to cause more torment." He looked up to his Grandfather, unable to keep the hurt and confusion, as well as the emptiness out of his eyes. "I don't want him to hurt anymore Grandfather. I refuse to see him."

The advisor could feel his smile dim as Ludwig spoke, his mood fading. "And if you are wrong? If his nightmares were than terrors brought on by the poison? You will hurt him further by placing this distance between you." Alaric could see the hesitance in the Prince, and he couldn't blame him for it, but it still bothered him that two people that had been so close might now lose that relationship. "...I will not press you, Ludwig. I apologize - I will leave you." He left the stables intending to reach his grandson's rooms, hoping that the King would not be overly upset by the lack of his brother's presence.

Ludwig watched his grandfather go and clenched his shirt, right above his heart. "Forgive me Brother . . . I am weak. But I cannot risk harming you, even if it is not my intent." He turned back to the war horse, but was met with ears back and a warning stare. Ludwig closed his eyes and headed away, down to his secret place by the pond.

* * *

Kei was waiting outside the king's chambers, hoping to see his good friend, beside him was Toris, expecting to see the prince, "M'lord Advisor, is the Prince not with you?" He asked, almost sounding desperate as he looked behind the advisor, hoping to see more blonde hair come down the hall.

Alaric shook his head and exhaled slowly. "No, the Prince has...has something that he must tend to and will not be joining me. You have both come to see his Highness- _Gilbert_, as well?" he asked quietly. It wasn't a surprise that they would wish to see him eventually, but so early...it surprised the older man.

Toris shook his head, "Of course but I just came to this kingdom, you all should go first. I just wanted to speak to the Prince for a moment." He bowed, stepping out of the way, "I hope you have luck with the King." He bowed again before quickly maneuvering his way outside to search for Antonio and Francis.

Kei jumped slightly and moved out of the way of the door. "We all agreed you and Prince Ludwig should see him first. I do not mind waiting a bit longer. I have only just met the King as it is, I'm sure it's not my company he desires." He smiled sincerely, bowing his head to the higher noble.

The blonde watched the servant leave, an odd feeling settling over him, before his attention shifted back to the fairly recent addition to the castle. "I appreciate it, thank you. Though I can certainly say that you are wrong about the King's chosen company - he does not lightly give invitation for outsiders to come to our home, and friendship is an even more serious matter to him. Feel proud that he would choose to have you here."

Kei smiled softly at the words the advisor had said as he went into the king's chambers. He leaned against the wall when a cute blonde servant with glasses, catching his eye down the hall. Kei smiled to himself as he set off down the hall, his mind set on talking to the blonde.

Eduard walked down the hall with his mind focused on the book he was holding, paying little attention to anyone he passed. He'd taken his role as the Prince's tutor quite seriously but was glad to have access to new information for himself more than anything. It wasn't an exemplary piece, but fiction was one of the blonde's few guilty pleasures.

Kei quietly fell into pace with the boy, before gently tapping him on the shoulder. "Excuse me? Do you mind that I talk to you? You're the first person I've met that seems interested in studies that isn't the Prince." He smiled softly, "If you're not busy that is."

"Hmm? Oh...oh! I-I apologize, M'Lord, I had not noticed anyone else nearby!" Eduard quickly apologized, stopping before remembering to bow. He was flushed in embarrassment - he couldn't believe that he'd managed to miss someone else so close. "Of course I do not mind. His Highness has not given me any tasks today, so I am free to help you with whatever you need."

Kei laughed and waved a hand, "Please, do not be so formal! I am not really a Lord; just by my sister's marriage did I get that title. Please, think of me as an equal. I just want to have a friendly chat." He smiled, completely sincere, his eyes kind.

The blonde servant shifted somewhat nervously before nodding. "I...yes, a-alright. My name is Eduard - I'm one of the Prince's servants. It is a pleasure to meet you." Eduard may have been a servant, but he still knew his manners. Even if the situation was making him uncomfortable.

Kei's smile faltered slightly before nodding. "My name is Kei. It is very nice to meet you Eduard. May I ask what book your reading?" The western noble asked, trying not to be too intrusive. He wanted to be nice and make friends, something about this boy interested him, but he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable and shut off either!

"It is nothing, really. A book of poetry." the blonde admitted after a moment. "It has been a long time since I have been able to read, and I find myself drawn more and more to explore the library here." Kei...it was an interesting name. The man definitely was interesting to look at - Eduard had never seen a Westerner before.

Kei smiled, eyes glinting, "Poetry like Canterbury Tales? Or Morte de Arthur? Oh please stop me before I talk myself silly." He laughed, "The library here is extensive, much more in depth than all the political readings I have back home. I much more prefer the fiction tales to the reality, like the famous Knight Vargas. Who knows which tales are real?" He smiled.

The blonde smiled lightly and finally nodded. "Yes, I believe I could lose myself for years in the librarium here and still not have read all of the books. I have not seen so many in one place before! It has been...well, nearly four years since I have even seen a real book. And the fictional works are my favorite..." Eduard blushed lightly again, realizing that he'd been lead into the conversation without really noticing it. "Though, if you mean the tales of the Knight Romulus Vargas, I can say that it is not wholly fiction. He is still alive, I believe."

The westerner's eyebrows shot up, "Do you not jest? The famous Knight is real? He has only been referred to as Myths and Morals in the west!" He was excited, someone that he had tried to model after, someone he had read about late into the night when he was alone, was alive! "Oh if I could only meet him! I would have so much to ask him!"

Eduard couldn't help but laugh quietly, stifling it as best as he could behind a hand. "Myths I might believe, but morals may be going a bit too far, if what I have heard is true. Romulus Vargas has the last word on everything that happens in the Southern lands - he practically runs them himself." the blonde informed, sounding very much like the teacher that he was meant to be to the Prince. "But from what I hear, although he is of course a great knight, he tends to...well, womanize. His grandson is staying here as a guest of my master, actually." Another laugh escaped the servant at Kei's expression, the blonde having to fight not to double over.

Kei almost stumbled in his step but caught himself, turning to stand in front of the blonde, hands gently landing on his shoulders, searching the blondes blue-green eyes for truth. "You really do not jest! The Knight's grandson, flesh, blood, bones, Grandson, is here! In this castle, right now." The black haired man's eyes light up brighter than a torch, smiling greatly, "Oh tell me about him please? I would love to meet him!"

"To be honest, with no disrespect meant, he is possibly the least capable person I have ever met. He can cook better than my younger brother, paint better than any artist, tell stories better than any poet...but cannot wield a sword any better than a child." Eduard admitted ruefully. They were both smiling now, one in excitement and one in laughter. "Though he is possibly the sweetest man I have ever met, also."

Kei's smile softened some, as if he was thinking about a love one, "He sounds just as wonderful as Imagined, Grandson and all. The only flaw, if I could call it that, in the Great Knight was his war-attitude." His eyes darkened slightly. "Fighting does nothing more than breed more hate and discontentment. It's a horrid thing. If we all acted like intelligent individuals, I'm sure we could talk most problems we have out."

The blonde hummed lightly as he thought. "Yes, but not everyone is an intelligent individual. Even if they were, emotions can be powerful motivators. The King fought with the Bragniskis to buy my siblings and I, to help us, even though it would cause trouble. And I would go to war, if it meant keeping my brothers safe - I imagine that Sir Romulus would do the same for his grandsons." he finally decided, nodding. It was a simple explanation, but it was all that he felt necessary.

Kei nodded, "I see your meaning completely. But that is where we differ. I'm sure I would be with you if I had family that I thought was worth fighting for. I'm afraid I don't." Without even realizing it, the two had walked on and out into the courtyard, where a bit of commotion was going on. "Oh? What is going on there? Did the guards catch someone trying to sneak in?" He asked pointing over to where the guards were holding someone. The man they held though looked identical to the young Prince's guest though . . .

* * *

Antonio was sitting on a bench in the gardens, his lover's arms wrapped around him as they both took a moment to spend together. _"I missed this, love. We haven't spent time together out here in so long...remember how we used to meet here, when we first began courting?"_

Francis sighed contently nodded. "I remember. I also remember I was the first person you said a Word to about a year after we got here. The King was quite upset at that.

The brunette smiled and shrugged lightly. "I would have said something to him first, but he was busy that day!" he teased with a laugh.

Toris ran around madly for a brief moment before stumbling upon the love birds, "Toni, Francis! Have either of you seen the Prince?"

Antonio blinked a few times before he grasped the question. "Oh, no, or at least I have not. Not since yesterday. Is something wrong, Toris?"

Toris sighed, running a hand threw his hair, "He isn't going to see the king, and I cannot find him anywhere. I'm getting worried."

Antonio frowned and glanced at Francis. "He refused to visit Gilbert? That is not like him...if you like, I will help you search for the Prince. I might know some places that he would be."

Toris nodded, rubbing his temple, "It would be most appreciated. I will check the library and his wing of the castle again, just to be sure." He sighed, shifting from foot to foot, "Toni . . . You-you don't think he's refusing because . . ." He looked around quickly, "Because of what we have already discussed do you?"

"I do not think so, no, but I still stand by what I have already said. Even if it was not purposeful the King was placed in harm's way and that must be addressed - however I doubt that the Prince would realize what his part in this was if it were truly a mistake...no matter. I will look through the gardens and stables first."

Toris nodded, "Very well. Contact me if you find him." He nodded before heading off back into the castle.

Francis frowned, eyes searching his tanned lover's face. "This is very odd behavior for the Young Prince. I am quite concerned as well. I will check for him in the maze, and ask if anyone has seen him riding off anywhere."

"Thank you, love. I believe I might know where he is hiding, but if he has gone into the maze you would be the best to look for him." With a kiss Antonio pulled away, both servants up and moving toward their destinations. It wasn't long before Antonio was ducking into the small clearing that Gilbert had shown them once when they were younger. "I thought that I might find you here, Ludwig."

Ludwig jumped up, straight to his feet and looked around nervously, "Greetings Toni. Is it supper already?" He asked, the nervousness he felt, never showing in his voice. He also felt disappointment. If Toni knew about this place, that meant his Brother did, which meant Ludwig had no true spot to call his own.

Antonio shook his head and straightened to his full height. Disappointment was clear on his face as he looked the Prince over. "You know quite well that I am not here to call you in for supper. Why are you hiding here when your brother is awake for the first time in a week? Do you not care at all for him any longer, Prince?"

Ludwig's face darkened, turning his back on the servant and clenching his fists at his sides, "How dare you! I care for my Brother like nothing else in this world! That is why I cannot see him!" He turned now, eyes flashing with desperation, hurt, anger, "Did you not hear him scream? My Name! Mine! I was hurting him, killing him over, and over again inside his head. What if he cannot distinguish fake from reality? My presence anywhere near him could cause him pain!"

The young prince sank to the ground again, turning away once more, "I must have done a great wrong to my dearest brother, one he has kept hidden from me. I refuse to see him until I can atone for what I've done, until I can freely fall upon my knees and kiss his boots and have him forgive me! I absolutely refuse!"

The Prince's anger was perfect, in a way. Ludwig had never been adept at acting or telling lies, and such a strong reaction reassured the brunette that whatever harm had been done was not intentional. "With whom did you speak at the ceremony?" Antonio asked directly, taking a step closer to the Prince. "Tell me everyone with whom you talked and everything that was said, Ludwig. Gilbert has every reason to be wary of you but to gain his forgiveness you will need to tell me the answers I ask of you."

Ludwig whined, his head falling to his hands as he searched mentally for every face and name he could think of from that night so long ago. "I-I can't think of all of them. But there was one Lady; I spoke much with her, each of us sharing stories. She was . . . God! I cannot recall! Her hair was blonde, but pale, she had big blue eyes and excessive features . . . I-I cannot think of anything we had said! She had such an air about her, and I was so tired. . . I must have just kept talking . . . What was her name!" The prince growled, standing up and pacing slightly, eyes closed, "Ka . . . Kat? Yes, it was . . . Kat, Kat . . . Katyusha!" He felt a small surge of excitement, "But that is all I can offer you Toni."

Antonio's fists clenched, teeth grating together as he hissed lightly at the name. "Katyusha? Katyusha Braginski? You spoke with that she-witch?" The brunette understood, now, what had happened. When he called the heiress a she-witch, he didn't mean it as an insult but as a fact. He'd heard rumors that the coldhearted woman could use magic, and he didn't doubt it one bit. "You must remember what you said to her! Was it anything about the royal family, or horses, or anything regarding the hunting trips that the King takes?" he pressed still, determined to get an answer from the boy.

Ludwig felt a jolt run through him, sharp and painful. Everything that had happen started flooding back to him, "I-I . . . I did. I mentioned I hated the fact he was going with no guards to be there, and that he usually did after big events. . . I told her where you were going! I-I sacrificed my own brother to a witch!" He let out a growl, hurling a rock towards the tree, and hearing one of them splinter under the force. "I'm a filthy traitor! I-I could have killed the King because I couldn't shut my mouth and walk away!" His scream was more anguished than angry, head falling between his knees. "What good am I a man? Let alone a Prince! Not even Hell's gates would want me!"

"You did put us in danger, yes. The King will have to change his habits and remain within the castle after large celebrations from now on. But what you did was not committed with malice or an intent to harm Gilbert." the brunette finally said, moving to crouch in front of the Prince. He forced the blonde to look at him before he continued. "Ludwig, the assassin told us that you were the source of the information that allowed him to find us. THAT is why Gilbert was tormented by you in his nightmares. Avoiding him now will only increase his fears and dread, it will breed suspicion between you. You must tell him what has happened. He will forgive you." The servant held the Prince's blue eyed gaze steadily, hoping to convince him.

Ludwig nodded pulling away. "I am a coward. But I promise on everything that is good and proper, I will see him tomorrow morn. Now, I need time to think, make sure I know how I want to apologies and explain what happened without ruining our relationship." The prince sighed, hands curled tight at his sides, almost drawing blood. "Please Toni, go see him with Francis. Tell him I will see him first in the morning. And that I'm sorry it could not be today."


	15. New Arrivals

A Bit of a break for the Angst about to come ^^. Here, have Romano! Romano For Everyone!

* * *

With a glance to the guards, Eduard's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "He certainly is loud...oh, that must be Feliciano Vargas's older brother! He sent a letter saying that he was staying here and that the Prince said both of them were welcome. Lovino, I think his name is, must have come to stay with his sibling." The blonde was quickly moving toward the guards, nudging them out of the way until he could clearly see Sir Alfred holding the struggling brunette at bay with ease. "You can let him go! He's the Prince's guest." The knight looked at Eduard in surprise before looking at the loud-mouthed brunette he was holding. "Truly? I had thought that Lord Feliciano's brother might be...quieter." Alfred released the Southern noble immediately, brushing him off lightly. He never had been one for titles...or respect.

Kei was taken aback at the sudden rudeness presented, "_That's_ suppose to be one of the grandsons to the Great Knight?"

Eduard nodded, still holding back chuckles. "I would not let him overhear you, though. Lovino is the one that inherited all of the family's violence."

Kei sighed, "People like that . . ." He shook his head, "Shall we go find this brother before those two create a battlefield in the courtyard?" He asked playfully.

Eduard shook his head after a moment, smiling devilishly. "No, let us leave them be. Feliciano will hear that his brother has arrived soon enough, and in the mean time these two can entertain each other."

Kei giggled slightly as well, "You're quite the little devilish one aren't you?" He smiled at him on their way back to the castle, "I do hope they won't kill each other though."

Eduard shook his head, glancing back at them. "Sir Alfred can handle himself well enough. I imagine if anyone convinces Lovino Vargas to stay here it will be him!" They kept chatting and laughing as they entered the castle, the servant having completely forgotten that he'd been uncomfortable.

* * *

Lovino huffed, straightening his shirt and glaring at the blonde knight, "As I had said I was. In the Southern Kingdom, such disrespect wouldn't be tolerated. Is everyone in the East such a _Miscreant_?" He dusted off his arm, uncaring about his words (or temper) and snatched his large, blue-roan, Draft horses' reins away from the other guard. "To think I allowed mi Fratello to mingle with such heathens." He purred angrily.

Alfred chuckled and looked down at the angry noble with a wide grin. "You have a temper, Little Noble. I think that I like you!" he declared easily before shooing the rest of the guards away and turning his attention back to the brunette. "If you prefer, I could stable your horse with your brother's own in the King's stables." he offered helpfully, still grinning.

Lovino hissed, stepping away from the blonde, "My horse does not get put in a stable like one of your inbred-so-called-proper horses who couldn't stand a days labor! He will not be here long enough and neither shall I. I came to fetch my wayward brother. I let him have his fun staying here, now I see that I was in error. I'm taking him back." He sneered.

Alfred pouted playfully and crossed his arms, his light armor barely making a sound as it shifted. "And here I was hoping to make your acquaintance! There are not nearly enough nobles such as you in these lands. They have no fire, no fight in them. Ah, well. I will just have to do without, I suppose."

Lovino raised an eyebrow, hands on his hips, "Oh? What would ever make you possibly think that even if I did stay here, I would talk to the likes of you! A filthy Knight. You are the worst kinds of people!" He spat on the ground, eyes flashing, and without waiting for a response, turned and walked away to the other side of the courtyard.

"Oh, must you be so cruel? Not all knights are so bad! I am really just a kitten, ask anyone. Laying in the sun or bundling up in something soft are my two favorite hobbies." the blonde replied smoothly, getting in front of Lovino and walking backwards with his arms spread as though it would prove he wasn't lying. "Now, what about you, Lord Vargas? I have told you something about myself - it is your turn!"

Lovino sneered, halting his step. "Why must you bother me so? Does no Easterner obey the classes? I wish to be rid of your presence! Filthy Scut!" He stomped his foot, puffing out his cheeks in anger that never reached his eyes. "If you think a Knight can have a shred of decency and honor, then go find my brother so I may leave!" His horse behind him stomped its feet, and snorted seeming to glare at the blonde. "I am trying to be as polite as I can, but you are testing my patience, Knight!"

Alfred stopped as well, listening to the brunette until he finished and then nodding. "Yes, I imagine that I am bothering you - that IS something about yourself, so it works for your turn." At the brunette's glare Alfred offered a more apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, I must inform you that my 'shred of decency' has decided not to retrieve your brother. Feliciano has been hoping that you would stay here with him for a time, and I cannot in good conscience do anything that would hurt such a kind young man."

Lovino opened his mouth to argue, until Alfred made the comment about his brother, "He would want to stay here. Probably bewitched him." He muttered, staring at the ground and kicking a pebble. "Then at least tell me where he is so I can talk to him. The least that he could do is welcome me for coming all the way up here. "

The knight's smile widened. "Of course, Lord Vargas. His rooms are located in the Prince's wing of the castle, and though I have not seen your younger brother today myself I imagine that he will be in the gardens, the kitchens, the stables, or his rooms. He seems fond of them all." Alfred looked at the large horse behind the brunette, meeting the surly creature's gaze with his own easy-going one. "If we check the stables first, perhaps I can prove to you that our horses are at least better than in-bred, and you might choose a stall for your handsome mount."

Lovino looked back at his horse, "Well Roma? Are you fine with being in a stable for today?" Roma snorted and nudge the Brunette. "Alright you win, Knight. I will allow Roma to be stabled if you help me find my brother." He turned his golden-green eyes to meet the clear blue. "Shall we, Knight?"

"Gladly, Lord Vargas. I am sure that we will find your brother in short order. You might even find yourself swayed by the...charm that this place holds, despite being less extravagant than other castles while we are searching, that is." The blonde chirped in reply, a spark of playful excitement in his eyes, before turning to lead the way to the stables. "And, please, call me Alfred. As I said - I have never been one for titles."

"I will call you what I wish, Knight!" The noble challenged, following the blonde at a distance. "Charm? The whole country has about as much charm as a snake bite." He rolled his eyes; picking up his stepping hoping the blonde wouldn't notice him slowing because he was looking around the grounds.

The blonde shrugged lightly in acceptance. "Of course, Lord Vargas. It was merely a request." Alfred didn't comment on the foreign noble's slowed pace, instead slowing his own further when he was sure it wouldn't be picked up on. He wanted Lovino to have a chance to look if he wished to. "I suppose it must seem so, compared to your own homeland. The South's coasts are incomparable. I found your shore to be breathtaking, personally, though it has been a few years since I have had the pleasure of travelling along them."

Lovino's mouth tightened, "I will be honest with you, Knight. I have never been to the shores much myself. The sea is a dangerous place, my own parents being killed in a storm when I was young." He snorted shaking his head, "They weren't even on a boat . . . The waves came up to high and knocked down their little cottage, they were swept away." His eyes darkened, "Then that fool of a knight Romulus took our care over, and just leaves a nine year old in charge of the house, while he went around womanizing!"

The knight faltered in his next step, but continued as though it had not happened. "My apologies if my mention of the subject has upset you. I would offer condolences, but I am neither a friend of your family nor do I believe you would want empty sympathies. As for your grandfather's decisions I can make no comment - I can only say that you have done a wonderful job of caring for your sibling." They were only a minute from the stables now; already Alfred could see them up ahead.

The noble bit his lip, embarrassed that he went off on his rant. "Your stables are beautiful, for Easterners." He quickly added, picking up his step once more to walk beside the taller blonde. "One thing I can't deny is that your kingdom has very nice decorating." He smirked, glancing up at the older man for a brief second.

"The King loves his horse and makes it a point to take care of every horse as though it were his own." At the brunette's somewhat surprised look, Alfred felt an indulgent smile cross his face. "Few of the horses are actually King Gilbert's. Anyone that stays or works here is encouraged to stable their animals with the royal family's. And as for decoration, the gardens were tended by the former Queen. Gilbert has changed next to nothing about them." the blonde explained as they entered the large barn.

Vasher stuck his head out at the sound of people and neighed to get attention. When the two humans and the new horse were closer he took in their scent. It wasn't often that he saw another horse larger than himself, and the stallion nickered at Roma curiously.

Lovino startled slightly at Vasher, not use to such big horses besides his own plow horse, Roma. With Alfred's help, he was able to stable his excited horse in a stall next to the large War horse. Roma nickered softly, nudging the Chestnut horse and snorting into his mane. _She_ stomped her hoof, happy about the arrangement.

Lovino quirked an eyebrow and shrugged slightly, "Well Knight, I think I deserve a tour here, -So I can find my brother, of course!" The southern noble quickly added.

The stallion nosed at his new neighbor as well, biting at her ears for a moment before moving on to butt his head against hers. He was still curious and rumbled lightly, the vibrations coming from deep in his chest, and flared his nostrils. When he was satisfied with what he knew Vasher swung his head around to look at the humans again and lipped at Alfred's shirt. Laughing, the blonde gently pushed his head away. "Yes, yes, I brought you a new friend. Try not to escape from your stall this time, alright? Gilbert may be amused by it, but the stable hands always worry about you trampling them by accident!" Alfred chided lightly.

Smiling he looked at his company. "Lord Lovino Vargas, this is Vasher - the King's personal mount." After a light nip from the chestnut stallion, the knight rolled his eyes. "Pardon, I meant the King's _highly intelligent, extremely handsome and magnificent _personal mount." If the war horse happened to neigh once he'd finished, and it happened to sound approving, Alfred convinced himself it was a coincidence.

Lovino chuckled, and bite back a smile, "Well if Vasher is as . . . Amazing as you say, Knight, Then I feel good enough to leave my dear Roma in his care." He smiled and patted his horse on the nose, giving her a kiss. "Let's be off, Knight. My silly Brother must be around here somewhere."

Alfred laughed as well, watching the two horses nudge and lip at each other as they grew acquainted. "Very well - would you like to check his room or the kitchens next?" the blonde asked, proud of himself for getting the noble to smile...even if it was in such an indirect manner.

Lovino tilted his head in thought, shifting from foot to foot. "Let us check the kitchen, then the gardens. Feli never was one to just stay inside his room. Always out running around like a madman, always needing to be around other people." He shook his head and smiled fondly at thinking of his brother, "He needs other people around him, I guess just growing up with me made him want more company."

"Mmm...I was the same way when I was young. Matthew - my twin brother - often ended up trailing after me when I forgot to consider what I was doing and how it would affect us both." The knight ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair, chuckling. "I was a wild little beast of a child." They were already moving toward the castle, the blonde leading them both to the kitchens without a second thought.

Lovino shook his head, "That poor boy, having to deal with you." He chirped, and ran his own hand through his hair, "I had to play parent all the time, so I was never surprised when Feli started branching out, and sneaking away, to get some time to his own . . . I am a bit protective over him." the brunette huffed, eyes glancing about him as they entered the castle and head toward the kitchen.

The knight nodded in agreement, smiling. "Yes, Matthew often receives such sentiments. I would like to defend myself, though, in saying that he often enjoyed the excitement that I stirred up just as much as I did." When they reached the kitchen Alfred opened the door for the smaller man, spotting Feliciano as he moved from counter to counter.

"Feliciano! You have a special visitor." The younger Vargas brother looked toward the door in surprise, his smile instantly spreading with his delight. He launched himself toward the other brunette and nearly tackled him. "Lovino! I am so glad that you came!"

Lovino yelped, (though he would deny it if you asked him), and pried himself out of his brother's grip. "Yes, Yes. Of course I came. I would never leave you alone for long, especially in another kingdom, filled with misbehaving knights." He said pointedly, glancing up at Alfred with a smirk. "Please Feli, get off before my breathe is gone!"

Feliciano obediently released his brother after another moment, still grinning broadly. "But, Lovi, Alfred is so nice! And everyone here has been kind, and I have been learning wonderful new recipes!" The brunette continued chattering excitedly, Alfred just watching the scene with a grin.

Lovino listened intently, his grin gradually disappearing. He truly did just come here to take his brother back home but . . . he was having so much fun here and was happy. Who was he to take that away from him? "Feli, when do you plan on coming home? You said in your letter that you were not chosen, but given an invitation to stay a short while. Romulus is home now and you know me and him don't get along. He wants you home as much as I do." He lied slightly on that last part; Romulus had been overjoyed when he found out that Feli had made friends with the Prince. Lovino shook the memory from his head, and the accusing lecture of 'Why can't you make friends like that Lovino?'

The younger brunette calmed himself when the question came, looking down at his flour-covered hands as he thought. "I-I...I had not..." he stuttered as his fingers twisted together slightly. He hid his disappointment as deeply as he could - he didn't want to leave, but he still knew that his brother wouldn't want him to stay. "I am sorry, Lovino. I must have made you worry; suddenly deciding to stay here for a while even though I did not know anyone...I...I can have my things packed by tonight..."

Lovino instantly whined in the back of his throat and grabbed his brother by the arm, half dragging him out of the kitchen and into a deserted hallway. He cupped his little brother's face and forced him (gently though!) to look at him. "No, no, Feli. You misunderstand. I asked_ when_. Romulus sent me on a bit of a mission as well, so I will be here a couple days" he lied again, something in the back of his mind alerting him that he should be worried how easy he lied, "I just want a time. You could stay, days, months, even several years if that is what you wanted, Dearest Brother. I just need to know that you _would _be back. That you wouldn't leave me with that man we are forced to call Grandfather, to go and live with your new friends, that you would come back."

"Of course I would come back, if you were there!" the younger brunette cried out in response, eyes focusing on his sibling's. His own hand came up to grasp Lovino's. "I would never abandon mi fratello. Not ever! How could I leave you behind for any reason? We are going to be there for each other for all of our lives, remember?" Feliciano hugged his older brother suddenly, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

Lovino grasped his brother, nuzzling his face into the soft hair. "I-I just don't like you so far from home where I can't watch you. I-I . . . " He took in a breathe shuddering slightly, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you Feli . . . You're all I have."

Feliciano nodded in understanding, still holding his brother tightly. "I know, Lovi, and I would never dream of making you worry, not on purpose. I-it was why I wrote a letter to you on the same night that I arrived - to tell you that the Prince invited me to stay, and that you could come and stay with me!" he explained with the words muffled slightly by the older brunette's clothing.

Lovino bit his lip and pulled away from his brother some, "Feli . . . You know I cannot stay here. I have to run the house, keep our Grandfather in order. I cannot just drop my responsibilities to the Vargas name to come live here, even if I wanted to." He kissed his brother's forehead and smoothed his hair back, "You are 17 now Feli, you can stay here. Just send me letters often ok? And promise you will see me off in a couple days when I take me leave ok?"

The younger man looked up at his brother, eyes wide. "I...Lovi, Grandfather practically runs the Southern lands and even if you are not fond of him, he is perfectly able to handle your responsibilities! They are his, anyway!" he insisted, eyes starting to water. "I will come home with you, if you will not stay with me! I can write to Ludwig, instead! Please..."

Lovino seemed taken aback, obviously not expecting that answer in any way. "I-I . . . Feli . . . You would not be happy coming back with me. You and I both know this. I saw you in that kitchen, you love it here. I don't want you to come with me if it meant you giving up that type of happiness. And just because Romulus is capable doesn't mean he _should_. He would ruin the hard working name I've built up over these ten years. Please Feli. You know it would be best . . . you shouldn't suffer just because I want you within arm's length to smother you."

"But I do not want to be away from you!" the brunette pushed again, looking up at Lovino. "I will not be miserable, and I-I can cook at home just as easily as I can here. If I cannot convince you to stay with me for more than a few days then I will come home with you." Feliciano was still clutching his brother's hand, looking into his eyes hesitantly.

Lovino opened his mouth to protest, but nodded instead, "If you can convince me that we would both be happier here before I must go, then I will only go to collect a few things before I come back. For as long as you want. You have my word Feli." He leaned against his brother slightly, pressing their foreheads together, "Deal?"

"Deal." the younger brunette whispered in return, sniffling lightly as he gave his older brother a small smile. He would have to work hard to convince Lovino, but Feliciano was nothing if not determined. When they returned to the kitchen, Alfred was sitting on one of the tables eating an apple, looking very much like a five year old. "Well...I suppose my work here is finished!" The blonde hopped to the ground and took another bite of his apple. "I am excited to find out what you cook for dinner tonight, Feliciano. And I hope to see you around the castle and its grounds, Lord Vargas. It has been a pleasure."

Lovino hissed at the blonde, "Do not expect me to be waiting around for you, Knight. Call my brother's title!" He called after the retreating blonde. He turned back to his brother, arms crossed, "You're going to have to try hard, Little Feli."

Feliciano waved happily after the knight. "Goodbye, Alfred! Tell Matthew that I said hello!" The blonde waved over his shoulder before disappearing into the hallway, leaving the brothers by themselves. The younger of the two smiled at his sibling, already thinking of ways to make Lovino stay. "I know that, brother. But at least I know that I will have plenty of help! Now, let me show you the new recipe I am learning!" He dragged the other back to the food he had been preparing, chattering effortlessly and excitedly.


	16. Confession

Chapter 16, THE PLOT LIVES! Woo, I'm sure that my lurkers were wondering.

There will be an 'EXTRA' this week.

Next week is a super long chapter, because the week after I won't be updating.

This picks up directly after chapter 14. if you need to, go back and read that one before this.

* * *

Antonio sighed and nodded. "If that is the most that I can convince you of. But please...if you come to a decision, go see the King tonight. Francis spoke to one of the doctors, and he has mentioned that Gilbert may not sleep at all tonight since he has done so for nearly a week already." The tanned servant wrapped an arm around his Prince in a hug before withdrawing. "I will pass on your message, however, and leave you to your thoughts." With that Antonio left, soon after finding Toris to inform him of the situation, and then Francis.

Francis met Toni at the door to the castle, venturing in with him. "How did our little Prince seem Darling? Was everything alright?"

"I am worried about him, Francis. He and I have talked - he knows now the part he played in this mess - but still he seems reluctant to see Gilbert. I fear that waiting will only damage them both." the brunette admitted, walking close by his lover's side.

Francis nodded, petting the younger man, "If only these problems were solved like they were back in my homeland. Such matters never bothered us there." He grinned, "But that is another matter, do you think we shall see Gilbert now? Brighten up, No dark moods in the bedroom, as I always say."

"If things were done as they were in your homeland, my love, I would be fighting for your attentions with nearly twenty others." the brunette murmured, leaning into the affectionate touch. "But yes, I think that we should go see our favorite King."

Francis laughed, ruffling the southerner's hair, "Let's just hope Lord Alaric has finished speaking with him then, I do wish to see Dear Gilbert, so badly."

"Mmm, only one way to find out. Come along then - it is about time that we bother our favorite King!" With that Antonio led Francis along toward the King's chambers, hoping that the albino would be in a good enough state to see them.

Gilbert rested his head back on his pillows, thinking. His grandfather had just left him to rest but his mind was more active than ever. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, trying to piece together the memories and the dreams without mixing them up.

Francis nodded, knocking on the door and poking his head in, "Gilbert! Has the advisor left you? Shall me and Toni keep you company then?" the blonde asked easily, stepping into the room and moving so Antonio could walk in as well.

The albino looked to the door in surprise before giving a crooked smile. "Of course I would be glad to have you keep me occupied. Leaving me alone and allowing me to grow bored could prove disastrous, would it not?" he asked jokingly. It was calming to see his friends both in good shape.

Francis laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "You bored is one of the worst things to ever happen. But how are you, Dear Gilbert? Do you need anything?"

The King shook his head, sliding up into more of a sitting position. "No, I think I have everything I need for the moment." He watched as Antonio sat cross-legged on the bed nearby. "Are you two both well? You were hit by an arrow, were you not Francis? And...Your horse was spooked, Toni?" The brunette nodded, but smiled and patted the albino's hand. "Yes, but I was able to hold onto the reigns well enough."

Francis shook his head, "We are all ok. If anything Toris was hurt worse. When we were coming back he stopped his horse to hard and tumbled over the filly's head and got his face cut a bit. But it is already healed up nicely." The blonde smiled, His eyes making sure to scan every part of the albino.

Gilbert's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? I had not heard about that. I am glad that he is doing well now, though. Are the horses alright, then? Vasher was not struck after I fell?" he asked cautiously, several of his dreams interfering with his memory again.

Francis nodded, "They are all fine. Vasher has been missing you but Ludwig has kept him a lot of company." He instantly bit the inside of his cheeks, having not wanted to mention the 'missing' Prince to the king.

"Has he really?" Gilbert asked, mood shifting. He didn't know what to think of that comment at the moment. "I was worried he had been struck after I was. Vasher would be irreplaceable, almost as much so as you two or Toris would have been." Antonio felt the line that the albino was setting in the conversation, allowing the boundary for the moment. If he didn't want to talk about his brother, the brunette would not be the one to press him.

Francis shook his head ever so slightly, "You are irreplaceable to us as well Gilbert. Who knows where we would be without you." He smiled completely sincere, his hand covering the king's own.

The albino did not smile, but let his head turn to settle into the pillow. "Thank you - both of you - for everything." Gilbert suddenly realized that he felt tired, his limbs heavy. Antonio noticed and smiled at his friend before climbing carefully across the bed to settle next to Francis, "Love, I think we should let Gilbert rest." he quietly murmured into the blonde's ear.

Francis nodded, "It seems we have a few more chores to attend to Dear Gilbert. I plan to see you late tomorrow, if you want us then." He kept up his smile, unable to get rid of it since he heard the King was going to be ok.

Gilbert nodded again and briefly squeezed his friend's hand before letting his arm slide to rest on the bed. "Of course I want you to come back tomorrow! And even if I said that I did not, I doubt you would believe Me." he teased lightly. Antonio smiled and said goodbye as well before he and the blonde left the King's rooms.

Francis sighed as soon as they left their friend, "Oh Darling . . . We must get those brother's together, and it is bad . . ." He pulled his lover close as they walked back to the their quarters.

Antonio let his arm wrap around the other servant as they walked together. "Hopefully they will resolve it by themselves. If not, we may have to lock them in a room together and wait for the tension to break."

Francis nodded, shaking his head, "You said that Ludwig promised to see him in the Morning right? Let's hope that's soon enough for them."

"Yes, let us hope..." The two of them continued on their way, Antonio remaining close to his lover as they walked and shared pleasant conversation back and forth.

* * *

Gilbert looked out of his window, thoughts jumping back and forth. Every line of thought kept returning to a certain blonde, though, and why he wouldn't have come to see him.

Ludwig stood outside his brother's room, just an hour or so after the two servants had left. He still wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say except to scream for forgiveness, but he needed to see him. His head was screaming and tormenting him that he had even waited this long. He held his breathe and knocked.

Gilbert was pulled from his thoughts by a knock, his eyes not moving from the door. "You may enter." he called, expecting a servant or perhaps Kei or Toris.

Ludwig's shaking hands opened the door and he entered, closing the door and leaning on it. "I-I . . . I'm glad you are feeling better, Brother." He looked towards the king, never at him.

It took Gilbert a moment to realize who had entered, but once he had his attention was on the blonde. "So...you decided to see me after all. I thought that you would be avoiding this for at least a few more days." His eyes looked the Prince over before they turned back to the window, his right hand clenched into a fist under the sheets.

Ludwig's heart crushed at that moment, his small plan leaving him as his head snapped up to stare at his Brother. "What? Of course I would visit you Brother, it took me awhile, and I could never apologize enough for _everything_ I've done to you . . . But I would never leave you." He pleaded, stepping up to stand near the bed, his emotions swirling threw his eyes and inside his brain.

"So you openly admit it, then? At least you have the grace to do that much, rather than attempting to hide it!" the albino snapped, still pointedly not looking at the blonde. If he did...he had plenty of reasons to believe that he would lose his temper.

Ludwig visibly snapped back as if he'd been slapped, his brother no matter how mad at him he was, had never spoken to him in this type of tone. _You never tried to kill him before either._ "Brother I would do anything for you to forgive me; I know not what had happened to me that night, or why I had so easily put you in danger. Isn't there something I could do, Brother? Please . . ."

Gilbert made a horrible mistake by looking at Ludwig. All of the nightmares and horrible suspicious thoughts rushed to the forefront of his mind - his vision was quickly clouding with anger and frustration. "You had a hand in the attempt on my life, and all that you can say is that you do not know what happened? You nearly killed me as well as Antonio, Francis and Toris, and all you can ask is 'please'?" the albino snarled, eyes narrowing.

Ludwig hung his head, shaking it, "No! I-I . . . Brother I'm sorry! I'll do anything! We're family Brother, I never meant to hurt you intentionally . . . I swear it on our parents grave." He could feel his eyes burn, his chest become tight, but he shook those feels away. He had to be strong, he deserved this. He deserved to be hanged, what he did was unforgivable, but he couldn't help but hope and pray that his Brother say that differently.

The irrational anger and fear gripped the albino more firmly, a hiss escaping him through bared teeth. "What good does it do me that you swear on a grave that you have no claim to, what importance does claiming family have when you are not?" He was out of control; every dark thought that he'd had since the attempted assassination escaping him. "I gave you a home in which you never belonged, a title that you had no rights to, a life guaranteed to bring you happiness and prosperity, and you give my most dangerous enemies the information that they need to have my body cold and lifeless!"

Ludwig head snapped up to stare at the albino, eyes wide. "W-What? Brother, please, I know you're angry but to say I am not yours . . . I look just like Grandfather, and Hans! Our parents died in a carriage accident when we were both young. Brother . . . surely your anger and sickness have clouded you. I-I will call a doctor."

"Do not patronize me! Golden hair and blue eyes, ha! Our country is known for the features, just as the West is known to have mainly those with black hair, and the South brown." Gilbert spat at the blonde furiously. "I was nine years old when MY parents died, and I remember exactly what happened! My mother and father were traveling with two servants, a man and wife. My younger sibling was due to be born soon, and the servants themselves had an infant with them that was only a few days old." Gilbert had stood from the bed, his legs shaky but holding him as he stepped towards the younger man. "You...you were the only one that survived - even the carriage driver died - but there you were, screaming and squalling in the woman's arms as though you had every right to complain! We took pity on you, Grandfather and I, and passed you off as the Queen's child. We gave you my younger sibling's life, cared for you, raised you, and loved you like our own. And you would betray me so cruelly!"

Ludwig's mouth was shut tight, eyes downcast and body rigid. He flinched and backed up to the door when the king stood up, and raised his head some. His eyes were shimmering and burning with unshed tears, "I see . . . Forgive me for taking the rightful heir's place. For surviving. I won't do it again, M'Lord. I'll take my leave now." His voice was so quiet, and cracked, the first few tears falling. He opened the door behind him, and took off through it, it slamming behind him.

Ludwig ran. He sprinted threw the hallways, dodging servants and helpers alike until he reached the stables, locking himself in with his own personal horse. His horribly shaking hands curled around himself as he fell to the ground, leaning on the back wall, and his vision clouded over as he allowed himself to cry. _'A Lie. My whole life! My whole existence! Meaningless, a Lie! I was a replacement. Who am I!'_

The King grabbed the cup on his bedside table, throwing it against the wall and baring his teeth in grim satisfaction as it shattered, the shards falling to the ground. His strength failed him, his knees giving out and his trembling arms barely cushioning his fall. Slowly the adrenaline bled out of his system, leaving behind full-body tremors and a cold emptiness that seeped into his bones. He'd just destroyed sixteen years. In one horrible conversation he'd destroyed the most important thing he'd had for the past sixteen years. "What have I...done?" Blackness swamped his senses, unconsciousness claiming him as he lay on the floor, fragments of crystal surrounding him and drawing blood where they dug into his skin.

The king was in luck that there was a small group of servants walking by when he threw the cup, alerting them and when they poked their heads in, called for help immediately.

Ludwig on the other hand, rubbed the tears from his eyes viscously, standing up and leading his horse out of his stall, tacking him up. He didn't belong here; he didn't _wan_t to belong here anymore. He swung himself into his golden-buckskin's saddle, and quickly moved him into a fast pace trot, leaving the grounds. He would be back later, when his heart didn't hurt so much, to collect his things.

* * *

Gilbert was lifted back onto his bed and the mess was cleaned - as were the King's new wounds. Antonio was dabbing at another cut with a damp cloth when another servant rushed into the room in a panic. "The Prince has left the castle grounds!"

Francis and Toni shared a look, "Darling? Would you prefer me to go and get our Wayward Prince? Or should I send someone else? Or perhaps you want to go knock sense into that silly boy, and find out what happen here? I can see you seething under that calm smile." The blonde talked carefully, already standing, depending on his Lover's answer.

Antonio was, indeed, furious. Seething, blistering with anger, and very much wishing he could beat some sense into the King and his brother. Instead he huffed and continued tending to the unconscious albino. "Love, I think it would be best if you went after Ludwig. I doubt that he would listen to me. I can always knock sense into them both later on."

Francis nodded, sighing. "Of course. Please go careful on them Darling." He kissed the tan's man cheek and righted himself, heading out and taking his Palomino to follow after the Prince.


	17. EXTRA Planning

An Extra that is VERY IMPORTANT TO OUR PLOT 8D. It just didn't fit in an actual chapter.

Next week is a super long chapter, because the week after I won't be updating.

* * *

Far in the distance, in the scorching desert beyond the Western lands, a man draped in brown cloth pushed aside the heavy fabric covering the entrance to his somewhat-home. "Gupta, you scheming sand rat, where are you?" Sadiq barked, glancing around the surprisingly large structure.

It had originally been a bare cave in the low rocky hills interrupting the flowing sands of the desert, but had been furnished with carpets and drapes and pillows and all other manner of luxuries. The cave actually linked to several sprawling tunnels and rooms that rivaled the size of any large manor and was perfect for keeping cool during the day and warm at night. And currently the sword-for-hire's partner in crime was...somewhere...in their large den.

A grunt came sounding through the echoing tunnels, and soon a tanned man in his late twenties appeared. "What? Are you going to try to blame something on me again?" he crossed his arms, leaning against the stone wall. "I have left the share of my mission on the table for you. It paid well, but not enough for what they wanted. Poisoning a noble is hard work."

Sadiq waved off the words with a flick of his hand. "Nothing like that, nothing like that at all. My jobs pay well enough even after splitting our portions that I can manage myself. I just wanted to be sure of where you were hiding." The mercenary let his hood drop as he shook out his short-cut dark brown hair, before tossing a fairly heavy pouch holding the other man's share to him. With a smirk, the brunette crossed his arms."And I believe that firing into a king's hunting party without being caught might beat your noble."

Gupta raised an eyebrow and picked up the bag shifting threw it. "Yes but you didn't kill him. I always finish my mark, saves the trouble of when they come back the second time for us to kill him. Did you have fun? I heard the King had a mighty bad poison from the arrow to. So tell me, Sadiq, which of mine did you steal this time?"

"I was told not to kill him - and anyway, this just means that I will get payed a second time when I am hired to finish the job!" the assassin pointed out as he moved to a large pile of overstuffed pillows and furs and sank down onto them with a smile. "You always assume that I steal from you, Gupta. You are beginning to hurt my feelings." One finger was pointed at the other man, wagging lightly as though in disapproval...even though they both knew very well that he was always stealing Gupta's toxins.

"There is one difference between you and I, You enjoy this, for money and sport. I just like the money. Too much work to kill a second time when I can have the money up front and in full." He huffed, pulling himself up to sit on the table, "My eyes on the inside say there is a rift growing between the King and Prince. Just a few days ago, the Prince rode off without a word and while being in the town near it, has not yet returned to the castle. And my next target is staying at that Eastern Castle as well, though this is more of a . . . personal mission." He smirked, picking at his fingernails. "The Vargas kids are there. The very same ones that eluded us ten years ago when the elder escaped out of the back because you didn't drug him enough. I mean, it was easy taking out their brainless parents, but we couldn't even tame a nine year babe. "he huffed rolling his eyes.

Sadiq's eyebrows rose in surprise before he gave a short noise of interest. "I knew that the younger one was in the castle but I had not heard that his brother had joined him..." The brunette frowned at the reminder of his mistake, shooting a frown at his partner. "I was young and inexperienced. You have never been in error with dosage?" he muttered, lying back again. "So...a personal mission? Have you been commissioned or is this -strictly- for pleasure?"

Gupta's eyes flashed, "I am being paid. Someone wants me to use those brother's to lure their Grandfather from hiding and kill him. Then I get free range of whatever I want to do with the Brothers. I honestly don't know what I am to do with the elder; he is too much work for me. But I want the younger one around. He would be . . . appealing to break." The tanned man said, picking up a hunk of wood and a knife, starting to carve away, "It's personal to me, because that Bastard Knight destroyed and slaughtered my tribe. That is why I have never missed done a dose. I was raised an assassin. And the best thing? I only real difference between us and that Filthy Knight is that we don't get our orders from a Puff-Faced Royal."

"Hahaha, it is not often that I see you so impassioned, Gupta! I cannot help but wonder if you might like company on your errand. The older brother is quite a stubborn one, if I remember correctly." The brunette reclined against the cushions again, lounging like a desert cat. "My people can rot in the afterlife - the cowards did not have the mettle to do what was necessary - but a job is a job. If we split the rewards anyway, why not help?"

Gupta's smirk turned cruel "Oh Sadiq, have you forgotten with your old age? It was that Bastard Knight that killed your darling little brother, for no reason beside he _thought he was going_ to be bad. You shall get enjoyment of demolishing him, as much as I do. We shall get paid well, and we get Southern Nobility to entertain us for awhile. I do believe this might be one of the best missions we have had yet."

Sadiq stood, glaring at the tanned man before snatching the knife from his hand and throwing it across the room. "I think you find more enjoyment in reminding me of my pains than you enjoy your gold." he snapped angrily, snarling. He hated when Hassan brought his brother up - the bastard would always wait just long enough that Sadiq would forget about the prior incident before he dug the proverbial knife in again. "Travelling nonstop has tired me. Do not bother me unless you intend to leave." The brunette stalked into one of the connecting tunnels, taking a few turns before pushing aside another heavy cloth that sectioned off his private area from the rest of the cavern

Gupta chuckled, shaking his head, "If only you knew how much I enjoyed your pain, my dear friend."


	18. Witchling

Super Extra Long Chapter Of Awsomeness! WOOT! ^.^

This Is one Of My Favorite Chapters So far. I hope You all Like it as well! ^^

AFLRED AND MATTHEW FOR EVERYONE!

* * *

Sir Matthew was waiting out in the gardens, tapping his foot impatiently, and waiting for his brother to arrive. "Where is he? We have to go riding in the woods near the north to continue looking for that attacker! Blasted Alfred, always getting caught up in other things . . ."

Alfred skidded around the corner of a tall hedge and accidentally slammed right into his twin brother, the both of them tumbling across the ground. After a moment of lying still the blonde shook his head and quickly leapt to his feet. "Matthew, are you alright? I know that I am late, and I should watch where I am going, but, uh...I had to...help...an adorable brunette with a temper?" The statement came out as a question, wide blue eyes meeting a nearly identical set.

Matthew sat up on his elbows and rubbed his head before standing up straight, "It does not matter Alfred, our first and foremost duty is to the King! And right now the king's almost assassin is wondering those woods, were we are suppose to be looking!" He gave his brother a playful shove on the shoulder before heading over to his mount, a lovely pale white stallion with a silver-grey mane. "Me and Kuma have been waiting, let's go."

"Of course the King is my priority! I just...happened to find myself needed by a certain visiting noble." The blonde laughed at his brother's shove and Alfred took only five minutes to retrieve his own horse, a dark gray gelding, before joining Matthew. "Let us hope that the bastard is still in the forest - it would certainly make our work easier."

The blonde shook his head and headed outside of the courtyard, his brother in tow. "Yes. But I don't think it will be that easy. At least we can do something productive since there have been a few rebels hiding out in those villages." He turned his head, smiling back at his brother, but jolting forward as his horse suddenly stopped and turned, nudging Alfred. "Nooo, Kuma don't do this again, not now . . . I'm your owner!"

"Aww, Kuma, why are you always mean to Matthew? You know that I am not your master!" Alfred chided, laughing loudly with a pat to the stallion's head. Eventually he managed to get his brother's horse to turn around, his own mount helping by nipping lightly at his flank. "We truly need to work on your relationship with Kuma, brother! Whatever will we do if you need to call him?"

Matthew shook his head, "My relationship is fine. He just forgets who I am every so often. Unless I'm feeding him of course." He exhaled loudly, his head hanging some, "At least Roz likes you, even he is a bit . . . stand-offish to everyone else." The paler blonde laughed slightly, before kicking in his heels and taking off, "Race you there, Alfred!" He called out behind him.

With a playful laugh Alfred urged Roz into a gallop, chasing after his brother eagerly. The gelding complied with his master and threw himself into the run. Together they raced side-by-side, twin blondes speeding across the ground like they were kids again and Alfred flashed a winning smile to his brother as they finally started slowing near the outer edge of the first small village.

Matthew pulled Kuma up, turning him and a quick, tight circle before happily plodding along next to his Brother. "Well Al, do you want to hear something interesting about a village that's . . . I believe right by this one, just up ahead actually." The twin looked to his other, eyebrow raised, "I heard that some of them can use magic. Is that not amazing?" He asked with a smile.

Matching blue eyes twinkled in interest, obviously curious. "Really? I have heard about people that could use magic, but I had not thought that anyone in these lands was actually capable of the feat! You always hear about such things in the West. Do you think we could...investigate?" he asked playfully, knowing that they were both interested.

The paler blonde quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? And to think you were the one ranting just a few days agar about, there being no such thing as magic." He snorted, laughing when he saw his brother's expression, "Peace Alfred, I jest! Yes, let's go. I think it will be quite the life changer." The smaller twin nodded, turning Kuma a sharp right and leading down a path that looked worn and used, yet almost hidden from view.

They truly didn't have to travel long, only another half of an hour, before they could see a small village up ahead. Trees closely hedged in the settlement, casting shadows and lending a somewhat mysterious air to the place. "This is...it feels like walking into a different world, Matthew." Chills ran down the blonde's spine briefly and he looked into the trees curiously.

Matthew nodded, unable to speak and a feeling pooling in his gut that they should not have come down this way. That something was wrong. Before he could say anything to Alfred though, a pained, and fearful scream split the air, causing a flock of crows to fly from the trees, spooking both horses. "Ahh! Kuma calm down it all right!" The blonde whispered to his steed, getting him to settle himself slightly, and stared up at his brother, "Alfred . . ."

Alfred gritted his teeth and forced Roz to walk forward. "We are knights of the house of Beilschmidt, and if someone is in trouble then it is our duty to aid them," he muttered in response, giving his twin a pointed look. "I will not let anything happen to you, Matthew, and you will do the same for me? Then we will be fine." Of course he knew that they both wanted to turn around, but they had a duty to serve. Another scream came, a woman this time, and Alfred increased his speed. What met them was a crowd - no, a mob - of people. He couldn't even see the center or what they were surrounding.

Matthew sighed and nodded, moving his horse to keep up with Alfred's. When they reached the mob, Matthew quickly turned his mount, pointing at Alfred to go the opposite way, "We shall ride on the outside, try to get to a thin part of the crowd, see what is going on!" He shouted over the noise. There were shouts of death and hanging flying through the crowd, and that alone caused Matthew to speed up. Not only was he obligated to save these people but it was illegal to do any sort of death sentence without trial and order from the king. "Move aside Citizens! Knights of the Royal Family!" He started to shout, and it got a wanted effect, people started to run back to their house, fearing to get caught. Soon he could make out the commotion, by the looks of it, a small family had been dragged out there, The Woman and two sons already hanging, three more sons pinned to the ground by stubborn peasants."Knights! Knights! These are here witches and Wizards! They are cursing us, killing us off! We must dispose of them!"

Alfred's eyes narrowed in focus on the people, scanning what crowd still remained. Easily he dismounted and made his way to the hanging platform with his hand on his sword. "No matter the crimes brought against a citizen of these lands, it is not your place to pass judgment!" he bellowed, the crowd quieting as he drew attention to himself, allowing Matthew to move to a better position should the situation turn sour. With bile raising in his throat the knight looked to the hanging corpses. Drawing his sword, he used the utmost care to sever the ropes and gently lower the bodies to lay on the wooden platform. His sword pointed to the peasants holding the young men next. "Let them up. Now, or you will find yourself arrested for failure to comply with an order of the King's Knights." One of the commoners looked at the sword and loosened his grip before bolting back to his home in hope that he would not be pursued, leaving one of the three men free.

The other twin shook his head and got off his own mount, standing beside his brother. As soon as he opened his own mouth to speak, the few other's that were left bolted, locking themselves inside their houses, peeking from underneath their windows.

The eldest of the men on the ground was a fiery redhead, who quickly pulled himself and his two young brothers' to their feet. "Now the Knights have shown up? When we have been asking for help, for years? Now, when they have already killed our mother and baby brother's? You dare show your faces!" He would have kept going but the middle child, a frail boy with shoulder length light brown hair covered his mouth and shook his head. In a flash of dust and sudden darkness that lasted no more than a few seconds, those two were gone. All that was left was a man, barely older than the Prince, with shaggy Blonde hair and frightened green eyes. He was shaking as he bowed slightly, "T-Thank you M'Lords. Please do not let my house bother you further, Let me be at Peace and burry my family. . ."

Alfred felt himself take an unconscious step forward, sheathing his blade. "I...am sorry to say that I do not know what your brothers referred to. There have been no requests for aid that have reached the castle, or the knights of the King's house. It was only a rumor that interested me that brought us here." The blonde dropped to one knee, head bowed. "I ask forgiveness for failing in my duties to prevent this. If you will allow it, I would help you to bury your dead. My brother can fulfill our other duties here; deal with the villagers so that we may better understand the situation."

The blonde quickly shook his head, side-stepping around the twins with a wide berth. "No, No. Do what you must here. It is a tradition in my family, to only burry your own, and to only be buried by your own. It wouldn't be right if I let you help."

He shifted from foot to foot, "My Brother, Ian, he tried to send those letters a lot, but Mama would always find them and hide them, saying that everything was all right. The villagers were nice people, that we would be accepted." He took a shuddering breathe looking up on the corpses of his family members, "She was wrong."

"I understand. We will allow you to do what you must." Alfred rose and nodded to Matthew, knowing that he would understand his intent. "If you would be willing, after we have finished with the villagers and you have had the time you need, I would ask you to return with us to the castle. This situation is...unusual. Please consider it." Quickly moving to Matthew's side he avoided the impression that the young man would have to make his decision in that moment.

"Brother, we have work to do." he murmured instead, lightly nudging his twin and fellow knight.

The boy nodded, unable to meet the kind knight's eyes and picked up a shovel from behind the platform, setting about his work.

Matthew moved along with his brother until they were a bit away from the scene, "Al . . . We cannot just take him back, we need to ask for help. We do not even know what we are suppose to be doing in this type of situation . . . As much as I desire to help, and You know I do. You also know I am right."

The blonde looked to his twin, eyes hard with determination. "He will be killed if we leave him here to retrieve more hands! If we take him with us, the matter can be resolved without having to fear that the villagers will take matters into their own hands." he argued in return. Something about the green eyes called him, made him want...no, need...to help the young man. "His family has been murdered and his brothers did not even stay to help bury their loved ones. We cannot -leave- him."

Matthew sighed, "You know I will support you and stand by you. I agree with your decision, but help us god. This will bring trouble upon us Brother, especially in the Castle's state. Are you ready for that?" He stopped near the edge of town, at the first house; they had mentally both decided that it would give more time to the grieving orphan if they started as far away as possibly to him.

"He needs us, Mattie. He is still a citizen, and he needs us. I will take any responsibility for what will come of it." Alfred promised sincerely before he knocked on the door with a heavy hand. They questioned the villagers, household by household, getting wildly different tales from each villager. After the seventh home Alfred caught his brother's eye and grimaced. "I think I might have felt better if they actually HAD done something wrong. At this rate we will end without a single confirmed crime that would have been at all a reason for a death sentence."

The smaller twin nodded, running a hand threw his hair, "We can't even prove they can do magic, and that alone is not cause for any sort of sentence. They most concrete thing I have heard is that Lady from house two, 'They are a strange weird bunch, and since they got here and coming in, many different people, form many different lands.' So see? All that tells us is that they are either friendly, or that they are trading secrets."

"...well, there is that and then there is the fact that his siblings disappeared. From right in front of us. Which, admittedly, was the most impressive thing that I have seen in years!" Alfred pointed out with an awkward smile and a shrug.

After they finished talking to the different families, they still had no stories that matched other than the ones simply calling them strange and mentioning strangers visiting there often. "So...they were selling secrets, were excellent hosts, OR they have committed every crime under the sun. THIS is why I despise questioning people."

Matthew blushed slightly, "You're going to think I am crazy, _but_ I heard about this place from a rumor, and that rumor was that a fortune teller lived here, a . . . magic Gypsy if you will. So maybe that's why people came to them. Because they are 'magic' and wanted their fortunes told or something like that." The blonde shrugged, both heading back to the gallows to collect their horses. Alfred shook his head and smiled at his brother affectionately. "You and your urban legends, brother." As they walked, Alfred's smile grew bitter. There wouldn't be any more fortunes told now, would there? Not with half of the family murdered.

When they got there though the shaggy haired boy was sitting on the edge, a horse on either side of him, and he was _talking_ to them. Not normal talking either, almost like . . . a chant. The scene that greeted them on their return was an odd one, both Roz and Kuma listening intently to the boy, both of them perfectly calm. And Roz hardly liked -anyone- other than Alfred.

Slowly they approached, neither of them wanting to interrupt. It was...haunting, almost, but entrancing. Instantly the boy's head snapped up to stare at them, and both horses spooked. He slid off the gallows but moved no closer, "So what was our crime this week that finally put us over the edge with the locals?" He scoffed, "I'm, uh, Arthur, by the way, Arthur Kirkland."

Matthew nodded his head, "And I am Matthew, and this is Alfred. And we cannot tell you an answer, for there is no answer. These locals are hideous people." He frowned, "Well Arthur, Have you decided on whether you are coming with us or not?"

Alfred grabbed the horse's reins as they both quickly moved to him, Kuma apparently mistaking him for Matthew again. "We have been told everything from cursing the livestock to summoning nightmares to haunt the children." the blonde replied with a roll of his eyes. "Personally, if you did summon nightmares I believe that I would be in full support of it. The villagers here will be seen to." Silently he hoped the boy said yes. Alfred was honestly worried about leaving him alone in the village.

Arthur sighed, "I suppose I have to. I do not plan on being hanged anytime soon and my brothers hate me so I don't think they will be back." He shrugged, "I'll go with you. I've never known anything besides this village; I suppose it will be fun." He kicked the ground at his feet, eyes shifting a bit nervously between the twins.

Matthew sighed and grabbed Kuma's reigns from Alfred. "That's good you agreed to go with us. We will be sure to do the best we can to protect you."Alfred offered an encouraging smile to the young man, leading Roz a few paces closer to the small blonde. "I doubt that you are going to have trouble finding a place at the castle, Arthur. You will notice fairly quickly that we are a bit of a...collection of misfits." he described with a tilt of his head.

Glancing at Matthew for a moment he leaned forward a few inches to whisper conspiratorially. "And if you can really do magic, I can promise that the only thing you'll have to worry about is some of our more curious friends wanting a demonstration." Straightening again the blonde winked. "Now, since Roz has taken a liking to you, how would you like to ride him?"

Arthur blinked, nodding slightly, "T-Thank you . . . I am afraid that I do not really know how to ride a horse, to be honest with you . . ." He muttered embarrassed, his dirt covered fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, tugging at it nervously. "It won't matter much will it?"

Matthew shook his head, "Don't worry, Roz is a strong horse, so you just sit either behind or in front of Al, and hold on ok?" He winked slightly, smiling, before pulling himself up on Kuma.

"Not if you do not mind riding with me, no it will not matter. I can hold you so that you do not slip out of the saddle." Alfred offered with a smile, tilting his head in toward the gelding. Roz exhaled in response which ruffled his master's hair with his breath.

Arthur nodded, blushing slightly and bowed his head, "I-uh-Thank you. I will be glad to accompany you, Sir Alfred, Sir Matthew . . ." He looked back up and smiled, walking over to Alfred and Roz, suddenly realizing just how short he actually was, and frowned, "Cursed height . . ." Matthew smiled a bit, "Alfred, I'll go on ahead ok? Take your time; I'll just warn Lord Advisor that we have a guest." He nodded, urging Kuma into a trot.

Alfred nodded and waved his brother on, before looking at the height difference between his mount and his passenger. "Hmm...Well, this will be interesting." After a few moments of thought the blonde shrugged before he carefully grabbed the younger man by his waist and lifted him up and onto the saddle. Roz huffed again but stayed still, used to his master's odd behaviors. Another moment passed and Alfred used a foot in the stirrup to haul himself up behind the young 'witch.' "There we go! Not too bad, really, not too bad at all."

Arthur was blushing more now, his hands gripping the saddle slightly, balancing himself. He let his eyes glance around the little village, where he had spent most of his life and felt his heart tighten. The people were peeking out their windows, some braver standing in there doorway, no doubt waiting until the knight took him away to celebrate. They got their wish, no longer was their village "tormented" by a family of magic. . . .

Arthur would never tell the man that now sat behind him, moving his horse for them to start their journey, never would he tell him that, while his family was of magic, he was not . . . "How far away is the Castle?"

"Less than two hours' ride from here. We will not be riding overly long, so do not worry about having to deal with the discomfort of riding for too large a time. I know that it can be quite uncomfortable the first time that you ride a horse."

Alfred's left arm wrapped around the thin blonde's stomach to lightly brace him while his right steered Roz out of the village and onto the path that they had followed. Once they were some distance away the knight smiled down at the younger man (though he couldn't see it, obviously) and remembered how he had been with the horses. "So, Arthur, what is it that you were saying to Roz earlier? It is not often that he approaches anyone other than me."

The blonde tilted his head back to look at his elder companion, and had a confused look in his eye, "The horses? Oh! When you and your brother came back from questioning the villagers. I was not talking to them. I was singing with the Mourning Fairies. They are always around when someone with magical talent dies. If you don't sing with them, your loved one will not be able to pass on; because the magic they possessed ties them with nature of this earth. The Mourning Fairies take away the magic they had not used, with their song." He shifted slightly, careful not to make too big a movement, "Animals have a good sense to magic, so your horses were probably helping me along."

Alfred nodded slowly before a soft smile came over his face. "Really? Then I am glad that they were able to do so. It sounds rather...poetic, considering the circumstances that surround it." The smile faded and a suppressed expression of melancholy replaced it. "I...I know that it means nothing in reality, but I am sorry for what happened, to you, to your kin. If I had not been running late this morning, or if I had not delayed us further by talking, we might have been able to..." Guilt was evident in the tone, as well as remorse.

"Fate is fickle, Good Knight. How are you to know that everything was to happen the same? If you were on time, you might not have gone the path to my village, or perhaps we might have all been killed earlier. No one can know of how things might have happened, only of how they did. My mother could see into the future, but she never trusted it, saying that man could change anything destiny held, by a simple choice." The young blond smiled, "I thank you for saving me, Sir Alfred that is all that matters."

The knight took in the young man's words in thoughtfully, turning them over in his mind. He never offered a reply though, simply squeezing the boy against him for a few brief seconds and then easing his arm back into the loose - but secure - hold that it had been in before. "I wonder what we will find for you at the castle. Of course you do not have to stay, but I am sure that you will be welcome to if you wish it. The gardens are lovely - I spend most of my time wandering the grounds and haunting the stables and pastures. Roz is not so very fond of the other horses coming up to me when I visit the fields, but..." He continued to talk for some time, Roz trotting onward with ease through the terrain and back onto the main road.

The young man's eyes started to droop a while into the trip, relaxing at the sound of the other's talking. He tried not to lean completely on the other's arm, but soon enough his weight was almost completely on the older man's strong arm. Arthur wasn't fully asleep, just dozing off, the stress, exhaustion, and turmoil of the day finally catching up to him.

Alfred felt the shift in weight and smiled, but continued talking. He would let the boy rest. After all, there was no reason that he had to be awake for the trip to the castle, and he certainly looked as though he needed respite. The knight could wake him up when they arrived.

Alfred's brother was waiting for him at the opening of the woods to the grassy plain right before the castle, looking sheepish. "I was going ahead . . . but Kuma pulled his little stunt again, and it took me a bit to get him to remember me."

"Kuma, you truly are as much as a handful as Roz, aren't you?" the blonde chuckled softly, reaching out to nudge the white horse's neck affectionately. "Silly thing. Ah well, I am sure that he will eventually memorize you, brother!" Of course they both knew that he wouldn't - but that was what made it one of their favorite old jokes. After more than five years they both had learned that Kuma was a lost cause.

Matthew chuckled nervously and frowned slightly at the sight of both blonde on the horse. "Poor kid. All the shock must have caught up with him." The comment brought Alfred's attention back to the frail body he held, a bitter smile on his face. "Mmm...We would have fared no better, I am sure. Whatever rest he can claim for himself I am happy to give him. Nobody should see their kin murdered." Alfred agreed readily, voice still low in case a raised voice would wake him.

Matthew nodded and rode off in front, sighing. "I hope that even with that 'magical' background, and the feuding within the castle walls, that Arthur will be able to stay. The advisor does not like societies 'others', as he calls them. And with the king and the prince going through their little . . . thing, plus the king being injured. I wonder if we should just sneak him down into our room instead." The wavy-haired blonde said, rolling his shoulders and looking at his brother. "I am quite worried about all this."

The knight had to resist the urge to look down at the boy in his arms again, instead having Roz walk on to keep pace with Kuma. "Perhaps you are right, Matthew. The royal family has been having such difficulties...keeping Arthur from the advisor's notice may be our best choice for now."

His brother smiled, "He'll be much easier to hide than that puppy you tried to keep last year." He chuckled lightly, "I know you hate it Al, but we might be able to 'hide' him, in plain sight. If we . . . well you know . . . pretend he is our slave or something . . . no one would take notice of him."

"Yes, yes, I know." the other blonde murmured in response, a scowl twisting his usually charming features in an obviously unfamiliar motion. "When he wakes I will ask his preference in the matter. If I ask Antonio he may help Arthur to blend in with the stablery staff until the matter can be settled." Already different plans flashed through his mind, all of the consequences being weighed against each other.

Matthew nodded, "Yes, I think he and Toni would get along quite well. And if we are wrong, maybe Francis can get him to work in the gardens or kitchens. Do not worry, Brother, everything will be just fine. I can feel it." He smiled at his twin, turning his horse into the castle grounds, perfectly ignoring the looks they were getting from the various people lingering about. The blonde stopped near the stables, giving Kuma's reins to one of the stable hands and turned towards his brother, "Do you need help getting him down?"

After a few halted attempts to dismount without dropping the smaller blonde, Alfred gave a sheepish grin. "Yes, I think that I might. If you can just...ah, thank you, Matthew!" The knight made sure that his twin had a firm hold on the boy before quickly dismounting Roz and handing his reins to a nervous servant. The gray horse nipped at him but otherwise allowed himself to be lead into a stall.

The younger twin nodded, shifting the boy in his arms. "So straight to your room then, Al?" He tilted his head toward the main castle, "Or do we try our luck with the Lord Advisor?" He asked, and with a simple look he knew. "Alright, stupid question. To your room then, Brother." He smiled and followed behind the taller male, biting the inside of his cheek at the stares.

Alfred ignored the curious looks that they received, knowing that he could (hopefully) charm them for their silence on the matter. They were able to reach his rooms before anyone of great importance noticed the new addition to the castle. Carefully Alfred set Arthur down on his bed, sighing as he straightened back up. "Well...let's hope that things calm down before anybody realizes that I'm harboring an outsider, eh Matthew?"

Matthew wrinkled his nose in a laugh, "You make it sound like he is a terrorist. He is a boy who we saved. Those brother's of his have me worried though . . . but I guess we cross that bridge as we come to it huh?" "Mmm...but with recent troubles in the castle, who are we to say that others will accept his presence without trouble? Especially after the failed assassination." The blonde pulled the chair from his desk area and sat a few feet from the bed.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room, turning just at the doorway, "Shall I bring you supper, or are you coming with me?" With a smile to his brother Alfred waved in his direction. "You go on ahead, brother. I doubt that Arthur should be left to wake alone."

Matthew smiled and nodded, "All right. I will be back tomorrow to see how everything is then. Sleep well Brother, and . . . do try not to scare off our guest. Your personality . . . is a bit demanding to be honest." He winked and chuckled, escaping out of the room before his brother could argue.

Alfred made a rude hand gesture toward the doorway and settled in his chair to wait. If he hadn't chased off his little Lord Vargas yet, he certainly wouldn't worry about accidentally scaring the boy in his bed.


	19. I Need Your Help!

So hey guys, long time no see.

Im sorry to say me and Maddock are no longer talking to eachother. Therefore, this story will forever be incomplete (unless someone wants to jump in. Just meassage me and let me know)

BUT i have alot more chapters waiting, so I NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS, do you want me to upload what i have (it would be in quite the same format, more rpish than these chapters, but pretty much the same), or would you not want me to?

Peace and Love

Azzy ~


	20. A Family Talk

Well I got Three reveiws and two new lurkers, So i guess that means SOMETHING. lol.

This and the next chapter are my least favorites, but needed for the story.

Like I said, I'll upload them here but don't expect the same "great" formating. Sorry.

With that said, Enjoy, and I'm sorry again.

* * *

Feliciano Vargas wandered through bushes and specially planted flowers, looking this way and that for the familiar head of blonde hair that he'd come to associate with Ludwig.

Ludwig sat on a stone, in the middle of one of the flower patches. Since he was now forbidden to leave the castle walls, he figured at least he would stick to the gardens and the maze as much as possible. The prince had barely spoken to anyone since his meeting with the king, but everyone could tell there was something changing within him.

He could hear Feli's footsteps coming nearer, and sighed slightly, as much as he loved the company of his friend, he felt much too drained to try and pretend to talk with him as if nothing had happened.

Finally the noble spotted his friend and moved more quickly in his direction. Picking his way through the flowers, being sure not to step on them, Feliciano stopped in front of the Prince. After a moment of hesitation he sat on the grass facing Ludwig. "You have been avoiding everybody since you returned to the castle. What happened?" The question was spoken quietly, but also far more blunt than usual for the Southern nobleman.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his eyes before shrugging, "Brother and I had a fight. I just wanted to be alone for awhile. Sorry if I worried you." He gave off the best smile he could, even though his insides were twisting and bleeding. Liar! Liar! You have no brother! You are a fake, a replacement! You're nothing!

The young man shifted his position on the stone, his hands sliding under his thighs as he sat up straighter. His fingers curled themselves into fists, nails not only digging into his palm but his leg as well. "Can I do something for you Feli? I heard your brother came a few days ago, though I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet."

Feliciano was naive and energetic and easily distracted, but he wasn't stupid. Nobles were well-educated without exception...unless you were a man in the North, which neither of the young men in the garden was. "Yes, Lovino came - Alfred has been teasing him since he arrived!" He replied, some of his usual excitement seeping into the words. "I am to go home with him when he leaves unless I can convince him to stay, but Alfred and Matthew and everyone else have all agreed to help me! I think we might just manage to persuade him."

Ludwig smiled, "If you need more help, I'd be glad to try. I would hate to see you leave." That was putting it lightly. The prince knew he would be crushed if his friend left, one of the few people or things still grounding him to reality. He cannot leave me . . . He just can't! I need someone who is real, someone who I can trust to be who he says he is . . .

"Maybe you can take me to meet him tomorrow then. Does that sound all right? With all the stories you have told me, I cannot wait to see the man in person." The blonde smiled.

"Of course I can! Though...maybe telling him about the stories I have told you should be saved for another time." He couldn't help the small giggle that escaped, already imagining his sibling sputtering and glaring. Feliciano quieted after a few moments and leaned forward to rest his hand on the Prince's. "Ludwig...are you sure that you are going to be alright? Ve~ you know that you can tell me anything."

Any excuse Ludwig planned to say stuck in his throat and made him feel like he was choking. His eyes strung as he blinked back the flood and quickly shook his head, turning away. He took several deep shuddering breaths to try and compose himself, keeping his head down, "Please Feli, Leave it alone . . . I-I cannot talk about this. Everything is fine. I promise, just please . . . let it lie."

"...alright, Ludwig. As long as you know that I am here if you need me." The brunette smiled before releasing his friend's hand with a final reassuring squeeze, his own falling into his lap to idly play with the blades of grass. 'Everything is not fine, but I trust you to do what is best. You and your brother both.'

Ludwig stood up, dusting himself off and extending a hand to the brunette, "My cousins are expected to arrive shortly, a few matter need to be discussed about something that had happened at the market a day or two before you came, and they have not had to chance to see the king yet. Would you like to come with me to meet them and talk with them? I would appreciate it very much." The blonde smiled, helping the smaller boy to his feet.

Instantly Feliciano was chattering happily, accepting the invitation and holding onto Ludwig's hand still. "Are they anything at all like you or the King? If they are then I am sure I will like them very much! Oh, do they look like you as well? Or different? Light hair color is so normal in this country, and the three of you all have light hair as well, so..."

And so the excited chattering continued as the brunette twirled and walked circles around the Prince. From where he was tending to the flowers, Antonio smiled and shook his head. "It would seem that his Highness has found a 'puppy' of his own." After another private smile he returned to his work.

Ludwig forced himself not to shake or burst when Feli started talking about how they all looked alike, the same lie I believed for years . . ., "Yes, Hans looks like me and Grandfather, but Roderich's mother was from the west, and looks more like her. Dark hair and violet eyes. I think you would like them a lot, even if Roddy is a bit . . . puffed up at times."

He smiled, his eyes glancing over to the tanned servant, catching the 'puppy' comment, and felt anger boil within his chest. How dare he smile like everything is fine! It is his fault! He made me go speak with the king!' Ludwig's head raged, even though he knew deep down that if he had waited, it would have been worse.

Feliciano heard the comment as well and giggled, having already heard the pet term used to refer to the King's servants. He knew that it was affectionately meant. With a wave to the tanned servant he entered the main castle with Ludwig. "I cannot wait to meet them both! Ah, this will be so much fun, getting to meet my friend's cousins! Even if it is because of the trouble that has been going on lately."

Ludwig nodded, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder to try and calm him slightly. "Yes, now Feli please try to be quite and polite while in there ok? I do not know if my Brother is fighting off his headaches or not." He said calmly, keeping the brunette at his side as he knocked on his Brother's bedroom door.

Normally these meetings would be done in the study, since Gilbert was feeling physically better, but his Grandfather had decided that for comfort sake, that they would hold it in the King's chambers.

"You may enter." The response was hardly enough to be heard through the heavy doors, but Gilbert didn't bother looking to see who entered as he turned the page of his book. Red eyes scanned the pages indifferently, only glancing up briefly to look out over the gardens.

The albino was stressed, the nightmares still bothering him at some times and his temper shortened by frequent disorienting headaches, but he was slowly trying to rein himself in. Most days he limited himself to his or Alaric's study or his wing of the castle - he didn't try the library, knowing that Ludwig had often been found there in the past.

And there was another problem - Ludwig. He'd told the blonde something he shouldn't have and, despite his lingering paranoia and anger, he realized that lashing out at the blonde had been a mistake. He hadn't had a visit from the young man since. In his rational moments he battled resentment with a sense of mourning for the bond that he had likely destroyed with the thoughtless words.

Ludwig opened the door and let himself and Feli in, both keeping to the far wall to give the king his space. "Brother . . ." The word sounded choked and forced, unnatural, "Did we arrive too early? We can give you your peace and wait for the others if you would prefer it."

The royal started in surprise, his eyes snapping up at the familiar voice. Ignoring the mess of his conflicting emotions he slowly closed his book and set it to the side. "No, you...might as well stay. By the time you will have left the others will most likely begin to arrive." The albino stiffly turned on his perch to face his guests, trying to meet Ludwig's eyes. "You have not been back to visit me since I woke, Ludwig. I was not sure if you would come today."

Feliciano shifted nervously beside Ludwig before taking a subtle step back. He wasn't afraid, but if the...whatever it was that had happened between them could get out in the open, he definitely didn't want to interrupt.

Ludwig eyes glanced back to his companion when he saw him move, but otherwise stayed fixed up an imaginary point on the opposite wall, avoiding the king's eyes. "Grandfather, if that, decided it best to keep me a bit more secluded away after they found you bleeding on the floor from our first visit." His hands tensed at his side, but his voice never wavered or changed its tone, "I am merely here today because Roderich asked me to be here. I would have no desire to be near here otherwise. I wouldn't want to upset you with my replaceable presence again." The last sentence came out more of a wounded growl, the young prince's arms crossing over his chest.

Feliciano glanced between the brothers in confusion but stayed still. The idea that Ludwig thought himself replaceable was startling to the brunette and, even more so, it worried him. 'What happened to them?'

A hiss fought to escape the king, instead coming out as a huff after Gilbert tried to control the -'Irrational, stupid, whyamIsoangry?!' - urge to throw something again. Instead he focused on the boy that he'd helped to raise, scrutinizing the cold features. "Hn. Finally you come, and you lie to me without even looking at me. I had hoped that I might still have meant more to you than that." He wanted to yell again, scream, and rage at the blonde for being so careless and then running off without a thought to his safety or the consequences. He wanted to apologize, beg forgiveness for his outbursts. And he wanted, more than anything that he could make him forget so that they could get back to their lives.

Ludwig snorted, blinking back the sting that his eyes created and the tightness in his chest. "I lied? At least I haven't fabricated someone's whole existence on a lie for the last sixteen years." He hissed, out, and turned fully intending on leaving, no longer caring who wanted him where and why. But the moment he got to the door, Little Hans threw it open and raced over to Gilbert, jumping on his bed and hugging him. Ludwig crushed inwardly and stood back off to the side, his face calm and collected like the last few minutes never happened.

Hans (trying to be gentle) hugged Gilbert hard, "Oh Gil! I have missed you so much! I wanted to come right away but mother and father wouldn't let me out to travel without Roddy, so I had to wait for him. But he took forever! Ugh! Are you ok Gil? Did we catch the guy? Did your arm really fall off?"

Just as the albino was about to snap out a response of his own he realized a blonde blur was catapulting toward him. Gilbert's arms circled the child automatically, the motion an instinct after nearly sixteen years of catching Ludwig and then Hans. "Well, hello to you as well, Hans! You know that I love your visits." After another brief squeeze the albino gently pushed the boy to sit in front of him rather than wrapped around him.

"I am recovering, cousin, but no we have not found the assassin. And...yes, my arm did fall off! But I was so incredible that I was able to fix it myself. See?" Gilbert offered his injured arm for inspection, knowing that he had a decent chance of convincing his gullible younger relative.

Ludwig had been the same way when they were young, listening to anything Gilbert said with rapt attention. The thought had him locking his gaze back on the Prince and he made a mental note to speak with him...even if he would have to ask Alfred to drag the blonde to him.

Feliciano still kept quiet, his hand slipping to clasp Ludwig's reassuringly. He didn't know what was going on or what the brother s troubles were but he hoped that they'd be able to fix it.

Hans gasped and grabbed Gilbert's hand, eyes wide, "Wow! There are no stitch marks! H-How . . . . Hey! Liar! Aw, Gil that s not nice!" He laughed hard, clasping a hand to his mouth to try and stifle it. "Oh! Roddy and Grandfather Will be in here soon, they wanted to talk about something alone in the hall first!"

Ludwig felt the hand grip his, and held it tight, not enough to hurt but enough to stop his own from shaking. He caught eyes with the brilliant golden brown of his friends, and held his gaze, promising to tell him everything as soon as he could.

"Maybe not nice, no, but isn't it fun to pretend?" The albino chuckled and ruffled the young boy's soft blonde hair. It was amazing - he looked exactly like a young Ludwig but none of his mood swings were bothering him. 'Even without meaning to, I see differences that are not there, can tell you apart so easily.'

Alaric was silent for a few moments before finally meeting his grandson's eyes. "As you can imagine, there has been another...change in the situation here." he began quietly. Blue eyes darted to the doors nearby to be sure that they were truly alone, an instinct left from long ago. "After-effects of the toxin still plague his Highness, and his moods can be nearly unpredictable. In a rage he told Prince Ludwig the truth and sent him fleeing from the room." The older man was rubbing at his brow in a futile hope to relieve the oncoming migraine.

Hans leaned into the touch, before flickering his blue eyes "Oh! Gil, Gil! Roddy said you had a wife or consort or whatever its called when its a guy. Is that true? Can I meet him? Is he nice? Is that guy over there Ludi's whatever you call them?"

Roderich sucked in a breathe and shook his head, "Oh my . . . That is quite the problem. I assume it has been creating much tension. And it would explain why I heard the Ludwig ran off to try and escape the castle, the other day. this must be devestating . . . What should we do Grandfather?"

The question took Gilbert off guard and his head tilted to the side in confusion for a moment. "My...oh! Oh, no, I do not have a consort." the King murmured with a grimace. Marriage was not in his future, thank you very much. He did straighten back up where he sat though and poked his cousin's forehead. "However, I do have a new friend from the Western lands. I even made him a citizen, at his request."

"I have no idea what to do, Roderich. This was...neither of us ever thought that he would learn of his history; we never thought to plan for it. All we have done so far is to hide what has been happening from the servants. If word got out that the heir was...well..." The blonde trailed off, worried and anxious. He wasn't sure that he could help the situation at all - the two young men had always been so close that the thought of getting involved in their fights had never been anything more than laughable.

Hans nodded eagerly, "Oh yes! I would love to met him! You only keep family so close Gil! This man must be very special person." He smiled, and stretched out, yawning. "It has been such a long ride. I don't understand why I have to live so far away."

Roderich nodded and unlike himself leaned against the wall in a huff. "There must be something we can do. We must think of something, Maybe if we talk to him, have you tried that?"

Gilbert hummed his agreement, idly bothering with his relative's hair and slowly working it into a mess. "Hmm...why is it that you live so far away? Let me try to remember...Oh! I recall now; you live such a distance away because when you were born everybody could tell that you would be a little terror. The servants wouldn't remain at the castle if you were any closer!" The red eyes were calmer than they had been when Hans first threw himself at the King, the familiar teasing aiding in his relaxation.

"It was the method that I had hoped to avoid, truthfully. Not that it has been hard to dodge the conversation...Ludwig has taken to secluding himself, hiding in niches and missing meals, rarely sleeping in his rooms." The advisor shook his head, weariness claiming him. They had lasted so long without the Prince learning of the secret but now sixteen years would be a point of contention between them. "I fear what may happen should this pattern continue just as much as I fear the conversation regarding his past."

Hans gasped and tried to look offended, "Hey! I've only become a terror because I learned from the man who looks like a terror!" He chided back, pulling in from their old jokes about his behavior and how they use to make fun of the public's opinion on Gilbert's coloring. "Silly Ghost!"

Roderich took a shuddering breathe, "I know, dear Grandfather, I know. But it is for the best. We need to talk to him-no! We need to talk to the whole family, as a family. Secrets shouldn't be kept under the rug in a royal s house. It is how corruption breeds."

The playful name didn't pull Gilbert's usual laugh from him, an awkward smile replacing it instead. "Yes, I taught you well. Hmm...I wonder if I would be as silly as a ghost. Well, we would certainly have known soon enough - I would have haunted you for a good week before moving on to haunt the castle! Making doors close by themselves, cooling rooms until you wished for a heavier over shirt, making odd noises and making painting frames hang crooked on their nails every time they are straightened..." A mystical wave of his right hand accompanied the suggestive thought, trying to make light of it. It was in poor taste to joke about the assassination attempt but he couldn't help herself.

Finally the older man nodded, eyes closing for a long moment. "You are right, of course. It is not so horrible a time for it, either, if you look at it objectively. Hans is young enough to adapt, and the three of us already knew...Powers that Be help us, but Ludwig is the only person involved that is truly being hurt by this..." Eyeing the door to the King's bedchambers Alaric steeled himself. "Tonight?" he asked quietly.

Hans jolted back slightly. Biting the inside of his cheek. "Yeah you haunting yes would be great . . . " He laughed awkwardly, "So uh, Gil! Do you know what this meeting is going to be about? Roddy told me but . . . I forgot." He laughed again, sheepishly this time. He was blushing slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "I cannot remember things to well."

The dark haired noble nodded and sighed, "Yes, the quicker the better for all of this. Tonight would be perfect. I will meet you back here with Hans, of you grab Ludwig before he disappears again, let s say after supper?"

The royal agreed and was opening the door just in time to catch Hans's question. "The meeting is regarding the safety measures that we will be taking, Hans." Alaric supplied smoothly, nodding in greeting to Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano nodded in return, smiling weakly. "None of us can be sure that the attempt on his Highness will be the last, nor that the rest of the royal family will be left in peace. The North would not likely allow any of the King's line to have the throne, if they are so readily willing to make an attempt on Gilbert's life."

Growing more serious, Gilbert nodded stiffly. "We must keep a close eye on the northern border without making obvious increases to the guard...and added security within the castle and surrounding family estates. It has been suggested, Roderich, that you and Hans consider living here should any other signs of a threat be discovered." Nobody was going to hurt Gilbert's family - or he would at least make it as difficult as possible.

Hans nodded, biting his lip, "Would it be just me? Or can Mother and Father come to? I do not want them to be alone!" He looked between the older men with a slight bit of panic fluttering about in his eyes. "They told me not to tell but there were a few guys running around in the woods behind my stable. Mama said they were fine, just peasents, but if the North id after us I don't want them to be alone thier. They're to trusting." He said quickly, flopf back into Gilbert's arms, hiding his face.

Alaric placed a soothing hand on the boy's shoulder as Gilbert offered a similar comfort. "Of course we mean to bring your parents as well!" the advisor reassured. "We would not leave anyone behind, Hans." "That's right! What sort of person would I be if I ignored my aunt and uncle?" Gilbert smiled, trying to ease his cousin's worries. "There have been no indications of danger as of yet, anyway, and the manor's surrounding area will be looked over. Do not fret...come now, Hans, give us a smile?" The albino summoned up a smile of his own as he tried to cheer the boy up. Despite his own beliefs on the matter (that he was horrible with children), he had always had a knack for getting them to listen to him.

Feliciano looked at his friend worriedly, biting his lower lip. "They would not truly be so bold as to attack again, would they? After a failed attempt they will have the sense to stop. Yes?" The amber eyes were wide with concern for the brothers that he'd quickly grown attached to.

Hans smiled slightly, "Right, Right of course! Family always sticks together, no matter what, or the situtation! Forgive me for doubting that you would keep everyone safe, Dear Cousin Gil!: He smiled and hugged the albino slightly, before moving to give him his space back.

Roderich nodded, "Hans is right, Family will always be forever, we have no one closer." He smiled and caught Gil's eye over Hans' shoulder, before flickering his eyes over to Ludwig, who was currently not looking at them, zoning them out in favour to talk to his friend.

Ludwig shrugged slightly, "I honestly do not know Feli. I-I angered those nobles alot. We might have started a war, no I might have started one. They could be anywhere."

The lack of attention from Ludwig bothered the albino and he caught Roderich's cue easily. "We are Beilschmidts - our family has ruled the throne for generations, shaping these lands and the peoples living within our borders - and I will not allow anyone to endanger that. Attempting to assassinate a king, bewitching a prince, making us glance over our shoulders and into trees for danger...I won't have it." Gilbert's voice had been steadily rising with his temper, eyes hardening in fury as his fist clenched, but his last words were quiet again. He had no idea how he could protect them, but he would do whatever it took.

Alaric lowered his gaze as the words came. Not for the first time he wondered if it was truly right for someone as young as his grandson to speak in such a way - to speak as someone who had seen more than his fair share of the world and its dark inner workings. So much responsibility for someone still searching for himself.

The brunette shifted closer - only a few inches or so - and realized that he was shivering lightly. "...Gilbert will protect us." he finally whispered, desperate to believe it, and looked up at the blonde with determination. "He says he will, so he will. And remember - you have the South behind you...no matter how grumpy my brother acts."

Ludwig shivered himself, nodding. They are right. Family is family. Gilbert is an amazing person, and I love this family like nothing else in this world. Gilbert will protect us, and it does not matter if I am not blood. I AM family. They love me, and have done everything for me. I cannot let them down.

The blonde turned toward his family, his real true family. "I-I want to apologise for how I have been acting recently. Family is family, no matter how that family came to be." He bowed slightly, "Especialy you, Brother. i have been such a brat to you, when you were most vulnerable." The Prince squeezed Feli's shoulder, before heading over to his brother and pulling him into a tight hug. "Forgive me Brother."

Red eyes stayed locked on the Prince as he spoke, surprise flashing through them when the apology came...surprise mixed with his own guilt and something else that the royal would be unable to explain himself. Gilbert didn't even have time to think of a response to the younger man before the arms wrapped around him.

The King stiffened in the embrace but managed to relax his contracted muscles and hesitantly wrap the blonde in a hug as well. When he met no refusal, Gilbert tightened the hold - the nagging paranoia, that was slowly dissipating, was forcibly pushed out of his thoughts for the moment. "Ludwig...no matter what has happened, you did not deserve my harmful words. And, weak though it may sound, I will blame my behavior on the after-effects of the poisoned arrow. Even...even now the irrational thoughts plague me and try to cloud my judgment."

Releasing Ludwig from the tight embrace, but still remaining close, the albino swallowed heavily. His voice was tight but quiet enough that only Ludwig should be able to hear him. "Please believe me when I say that I have never resented...how you came to be here. Truly I have not even dreamed that you had in any way taken a place that was not yours - rather I was glad that something good would come of our losses. Welcoming you was and is my greatest accomplishment. Never doubt that I love you, Ludwig."

Ludwig nodded and bite his lip, his eyes telling how much he understood, and how happy he was to be there, even though he could not express the words himself. "Brother . . . " He smiled faintly before sitting on the edge of the bed as well, making sure all three royals were comfortable.

Roderich breathed a slight sigh of relief, knowing they would still have to talk later that night, but that it wouldn;t be nearly as bad as it would have been if the brother's hadn't come to their relisation. The dark haired nodle caught eyes with both his Grandfather and his king, his cousin, and smiled.

The moment passed, as they were wont to do, and the group spent another half of an hour or so together speaking about guards and defenses before they had let with the agreement that the four adults would return after the evening meal for a more private, more personal conversation.

Gilbert and Ludwig both sat at the dining table - the first time in a relatively long time (compared to their previous comraderie) that they were both present to eat. Conversation had been slightly awkward at first until Lovino Vargas had burst into the room, hissing and spitting in fury like a wet cat at a certain blonde knight...the same knight wearing a happy grin and merely continuing his flirting and word games with the fiery Southern noble. After the comedic entrance all present relaxed more readily.

It was a Good Night.


	21. EXTRA More Family Talk

I am very sorry about this chapter. It was the reason this story got put on hold in the first place. But please accept it as it is, since it holds practily no plot devices, just background information.

Enjoy, I guess.

* * *

Gilbert was in his quarters again this time remaining in the sitting room area, separated from the sumptuous bed, and the cozy den he'd managed to create around it, by light-weight curtains that divided the suite. The albino was again reading but was this time sprawled across the comfortable sofa as he waited for his relatives.

A soft timd knock came from the door and a western accent filtered through, "M'Lord? Gilbert? If I may have a word before your family comes by? If you are not too tired that is, I know you had an exhausting day." Kei shuffled on his side of the door, only he had cracked it ever so slightly so his words came through clear.

Gilbert was leaning up on one arm when the door cracked open. "Of course, Kei, come in! I am tired but feeling much relieved - better perhaps than I have felt in some time." The new-yet-familiar face was welcome indeed, and the albino realized with some remorse that he'd not talked to his newest friend yet. "I am sorry that we have not spoken; it was not my intention for you to move to a new country and then be left to fend for yourself."

Kei stepped in gratefully, closingthe door behind him, "Please do not trouble yourself, Gilbert! I have had great company here, and never once bored. I got to read many great books, that I never would have at home. I got to talk with the Great Knight's grandsons. I get to wander your beautiful gardens and stables whenever I wish. Oh yes, My Dear King, I am very happy to be here, even more so now that you and the young Prince are yourselves again." He smiled, nodding his head and taking a seat in a chair close to the king.

"I am relieved to hear that you have been enjoying yourself. Just give it a few months and you will be as bored as I am, though. You will be begging me to send you off somewhere just to keep from dying of boredom!" Winking playfully, the King stretched dramatically, one arm hanging over the edge of the cushion to trail the ground. "And books, too? Whoever did you convince to give you a tour?"

Kei rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Oh, I believe his name was Eduard? One of the Prince's servants. He works with the Prince's studies so he gave me a tour, we seem to have a lot in common, Eduard and I." He said, barely even relising the smile on his face, or the way is hands twisted together in his lap.

The King hummed in amusement, watching the noble. "Yes, Eduard...he is the middle child of the three of them. Surprisingly well-developed, too, for someone his age." It was following this comment that the thought occurred to him that he didn't know his friend's age despite the things they'd talked about. He mentally shrugged it off and went back to his teasing. "Very intelligent . . . the only thing that he sincerely complimented when we brought him and his siblings here was the size of the library."

Kei laughed lightly, smiling and tilting his head, "I am sure thats not all he has said well about here. I know very well that he has, on multiple occasions, expressed to me how grateful and thankful he is that you personally saved him from a noble in the North." The revelation had the albino practically crowing and preening his feathers. "Kesesese! Really, now? Ooh, Kei my academic friend, you have just supplied me with the most interesting bit of gossip that I have heard in months!" The blonde didn't dislike him all that much then! _'Good. Now if I can just make him smile, I will have conquered another impassable obstacle!'_

Kei stood, patting his king on the knee, "I should be off, your family should be here soon, and we may talk tomorrow, when we are both well rested." The King chuckled to himself as he gave his farewells to the former Western native, sprawling back into the soft cushions when he was again alone.

* * *

Ludwig was walking his Southern friend to his room, a relaxed smile on his face, the first in a while. "Feli . . . Thank you for coming tonight. You might not have saw it, but you helped me alot."

The brunette was smiling as well, glad that Ludwig seemed so improved after only a few short hours. "I did? Ah, thank you, even if I did not really do much..." Feliciano turned to face the blonde directly once they had reached his door and his arms snaked forward for a hug. "Older brothers are more important to us than they realize, I think. But it's events like what transpired tonight that make us younger siblings see that we make the same mistake with them, too."

Releasing the Prince and taking a small step backwards, the Southerner was unusually serious-looking. "I learned that lesson when Lovino saved me, and I saw his overreactions over my safety for what they truly were. I believe...I believe that you have learned the lesson now, too. Maybe now you understand the answer that I gave you, that day we met and sat in the gardens." Feliciano was so happy that his friend already seemed to be improving, but even more than that he was optimistic that the King and Prince would both be alright. "Never forget that. Okay?"

Ludwig nodded, feeling his throat tighten, cursing emotions in his head repeatedly, "Never, ever will, Dear Friend. I can never thank you enough for not only showing me this truth, but reminding me of it as well. I hope that the 'morrow will be good for the both of us, and that I finally get to meet that brother of yours." He smiled lightly, winking, before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "May you have good Dreams, Feli."

The brunette smiled brightly and pecked both of his friend's cheeks in return. Lovino would lecture him to no end if he knew that the younger noble was showing such blatant disrespect for a Prince, and it just made it seem all the more right. He'd need to talk to the knight twins if he wanted to get Lovi to stay where he belonged - with his brother in this place. "Good dreams to you as well, Prince Ludwig. Ve~ dream of the pastry recipes that I will be testing for tomorrow's breakfast!" Giggling the noble waved before bouncing into his room.

Ludwig smiled and fought off the blush as he watched the happy noble prance away. He shook his head and chuckled, heading back to Gilbert. "Oh I do hope I am not late!"

* * *

_This is going to be easier now that they have begun to reconcile, but still...Gilbert and I must be careful of which words we choose.'_ Alaric was lost in thought as he made his way toward his grandson's personal rooms, expression contemplative and his attention diverted to anticipating the conversation that loomed ahead.

Ludwig skidded around a corner almost running into his Grandfather, thankfully halting before he did, "Grandfather! You haven't been sent to get me have you? I was only showing Feli to bed . . ."

The older blonde was startled from his thoughts by the rushing Prince and instinctively held out a supporting arm as he scrambled to stop. Finally he noticed how close to Gilbert's rooms he had gotten while his attention was elsewhere. "No, I was just going there myself. My thoughts are distracting me. The younger Lord Vargas is in bed already? Usually he scurries around a bit longer...ah well, I will count it as a blessing." The aged royal smiled and tilted his head slightly. "Are you ready?"

Ludwig nodded and smiled, "I will be honest and say that I do not think Feli is acually sleeping, and that I am still confused as to what this 'meeting' is about, Grandfather. Didn't we discuss as the military needs we had?" Before the elder blonder could answere, Roderich came around the corner as well, having just put Hans to sleep, "Yes we have delt with that, but this is a much more serious matter."

"Let us go to the King's rooms first, shall we? This is not a topic to be discussed where curious ears could be listening." With that the advisor ushered the two younger men into the monarch's private suite. Smiling happily at the sight of his grandson lazily arranged on the sofa, Alaric sat in one of the two chairs placed across from the albino.

Gilbert slipped the book's pagemarker to the chapter he had just finished and tossed it onto the table nearby when his family finally showed up. "Time for a heart-to-heart chat, Grandfather?" The albino still didn't move to sit up, though - if anything he twisted into a more unusual position than before.

Ludwig nodded and followed the others in, sitting down at Gilbert's feet on the floor, letting Roderich take the other chair. "Heart-to-heart? Was this because of our fight? Oh, Grandfather, I am ok with it now. Honest, I have relised that family doesn't have to be blood."

Roderich nodded, running a hand through his hair, "That might be true Ludwig, but we still need to talk. No more secrets, no more fights, no more tension. I think that we should just come clean with . . . well everything. We can't let anything get between us, right? Grandfather?"

"Correct. Gilbert, I think it would be best if you told the story of how Ludwig came to us." The advisor stated, turning his attention to the Young King. Gilbert had sat up, feeling the seriousness of the situtation, "Alright."

_**(There is a missing scene here. Maddock never sent it to me, unfortunatly, but she did express to me a spazztic summary of what it was. Basicly Gilbert decieded to tell exactly what happened on the day his parents died, and they found Ludwig. I do not know how this happened. She only told me the bare basics, which were:**_

_**The king, Queen, and there two most trusted servents went on a small trip to visit someone. While there the Lady Serveant (Cail) had a child. Also during this time the Queen was about to have a child of her own.**_

_**On the way home there was a landslide that caught the carrige. Everyone but the Queen and the baby died in the impact. The Queen was quickly dying though and took the babe from his mothers dead arms and crawled away from the wreckage incase of another landslide. They were found by a local Merchant, who take the baby back to the castle as the Queens last request.**_

_**Gilbert was the one who met the merchant at the gate, and upon hearing what happened dashed away the the wreckage sight, as ironicly, it was very close. Alaric wasn't able to stop him in time before he saw all the wreckage and from that has swor that Gilbert was never quite the same. Thanks to the Baby looking strickingly similar to the royal family, Alaric decied to play him off as the Queen's child instead, naming him Ludwig and thats is how it all happened, Basicly anyway.**_

_**~Azzy)**_


	22. Out On The Grounds

Hiya! double upload!

Just wanna say one thing . . .

I FUCKING LOVE THIS ARTHUR.

That is all

* * *

Alfred looked around, trying to spot a certain irritable young man. Little Feliciano had hunted him down that morning and cornered him with a sweet smile and those doe eyes of his. What could the knight do aside from caving to his request? And if he had a personal reason for wanting the older Lord Vargas to stick around...well, that was nobody's business but his own.

Finally the blonde sighed and stopped to lean against one of the low stone walls that separated the different areas of the grounds. The customary light armor was gone for once - comfortable clothing worthy of a noble replacing it - and the leather gloves he wore felt butter-soft when Alfred ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. "You seem to disappear whenever I attempt to find you..." Clicking his tongue in exasperation, the knight remembered an old rhyme and murmured under his breath, "O, where, O, where has my little Lord gone? O, where, O, where might he be?"

Lovino left his bedroom, grumbling to himself. His brother had left him a meassage that morning (by a servant no less!) to meet him at the combat practice feilds. "Silly boy. Wants to try and take me down this time huh? I'll show that artsy boy who the 'man' is in the house!" He grinned, always enjoying the idea of beating his brother in something whether it had to be in fencing, or archery.

The noble stretched, dressed in the light clothing of his home, and wandered up to the area. "Feli, Feli, where are you . . .?"

The familiar voice drew Alfred's attention. Turning, he saw the brunette looking around and with a smile the knight watched. As Lovino walked parallel to the stone boundary he did the same until pausing to climb on top of the solid structure. "Are you looking for something, Lord Vargas?" he called happily with a teasing emphasis on the noble's title - he had used the same tone ever since the Southerner had thrown a fit over his 'disrespectful attitude.'

The stones were wide enough for Alfred to walk without worrying that he would fall, and he gracefully moved along the edge. "Perhaps you were seeking company? I would be more than happy to indulge you." Alfred purred silkily.

Lovino hissed, stopping his walk and turning to the knight on the wall, crossing his arms. "Company? With you? I would rather stab myself in the eye, Knight." His lips snarled but his voice was teasing. "And no. I am looking merely for my brother, he asked me to meet him here for a friendly duel. You wouldn't have seen him here would you?"

The insults were taken in stride, Alfred now turning on his heels and pacing at his leisure, hands extended to his sides slightly to help him balance. He couldn't help but chuckle, though. "Ah, I am afraid that Feliciano has played a trick on you, sir. I seem to remember your brother leaving for the capitol's market with Roderich and Hans no less than an hour ago. With guards, of course." In fact he had waved goodbye to the young brunette himself as they left the gates.

"It is a shame that you will not have your duel, though more the shame that I am such poor company to you. My brother might be better suited, than - Matthew is far more subdued than myself, very amiable." Always teasing - the blonde might as well have his fun while trying to convince Lovino Vargas to remain at the castle.

Lovino huffed, kicking at the dirt with his boot. "Curses. I was looking forward to it. Shame. I guess I will have to go elsewhere . . ." He sighed, running a hand threw his hair before sitting up on the wall, a few paces short of where Alfred ended his pacing. "Well Knight, I haven't really heard much about your brother. What is he like?"

When the noble approached him - a first, since his arrival - Alfred grinned again. "Matthew and I are twins, for one thing - blonde, blue eyes, the same height and basic features. Though, his hair has a wave to it that my own has never possessed." The blonde sat a decent distance from Lovino, four feet between them, with his left leg hanging down and his right foot planted on the wall's edge. Propping an arm on the bent knee, Alfred got comfortable.

"As I mentioned before my brother is more subdued than I am. Matthew takes after our father in that manner, more inclined to thought and reason - I am the opposite, you see. Always people have said that Mother gave me her passion and inclination for action over words. Instinct." Talking about their parents reminded Alfred that they were due a letter from their sons.

He wondered if the older Vargas had bothered learning his last name, though he doubted the brunette would do so. "Matthew was the early favorite in the house with his gentility." Thirty or so women immediately jumped to mind, all of them having fawned over a young Matthew while they did their duties.

Lovi rolled his eyes, glancing over at the relaxing knight. "I can easily see that happening. You have quite a attitude." He half glared over to the blonde. "You don't have a lot of respect for nobles do you? What did your family teach you?" He crossed his arms again, turning toward the other, "I am not trying to be disrespectful, because, I respect titles, But I'm honest here, What kind of family are you?"

And there was the crown jewel of questions. Alfred hummed, shrugging with his right shoulder. "No offense taken, Lord Vargas. If anything I feel poorly that you are so bothered by me." If it truly upset him, that is. Most found it endearing after growing acquainted to Alfred.

"My family has served the Beilschmidt line for generations as captains of the guard, trainers for the military, and as members of the King's Order of Knights. Nothing quite as well-known as the great general of the South, but we are both proud of our heritage."

With a mischievous twinkle in his eye he gave Lovino a wide smile. "Allow me to properly introduce myself, Lord Vargas, as I have yet to do so. I am Sir Alfred Knight of the King and the elder son of the Werner house, servants of throne and country. It is a pleasure to meet you." Before the brunette could react the knight took Lovino's hand and lifted it to lay a kiss on the sun-darkened skin.

Lovino quickly jerked his hand away and stood to his feet walking exactly three steps away. "That was quite out of place Knight." The words growled out, The brunette turned back to the blonde, eyes flashing, "You dare think that it would be ok to lay your affection on me? You may have been tolerable company before Knight, but now . . ." He shook his head, wiping his hand on his pants. " I will never understand how people like you, people like my brother make it so far, you force your affections and feelings onto people who, in honesty, would rather just sit across the room!"

"I..." For once the blonde was quite at a loss for words. Alfred had expected shouting, perhaps to be slapped or pushed off of the wall, but not the cold anger that he received. "I apologize, Lord Vargas. You were more correct in your first evaluation of me than I had thought, for I had believed that...well, it makes no difference now what I had believed. My actions have been anything but honorable; I now see that."

Without the playful energy that he usually displayed around the Southern noble, Alfred shifted his legs and returned to the side of the stone structure that he had been leaning on earlier. "You will not be bothered again, Lord Vargas." After a deep nod in farewell, the knight began making his way to the stables and away from Lovino Vargas. 'How could I have been so imbecilic? He was never teasing me at all. When did I become arrogant enough that I could disillusion myself so thoroughly that someone who found me distasteful at best could appear to return any interest in me?'

Lovino growled and punched the wall he stood by, gritting his teeth. "Damn. That was too far." He sighed and turned toward the barrel that held the practice weapons, and the practice dummy. "Release, Release." He muttered, picking up a weapon, and battering the dummy.

* * *

Arthur was in the stables, whispering to one of the many horses in there. He looked up when Alfreed entered, his green eyes narrowing some when he noticed that the joyful blonde he had met, was slumped and . . . just looking depressed. "Sir Alfred! Is there something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh! Arthur, I forgot that you would be out here. And just call me Alfred, please? 'Sir' sounds too formal." The blonde straightened his shoulders with some effort and gave the boy a weak smile. With a sigh he sat on a bale of hay, watching the now-ignored horse lip at Arthur's shirt collar. "I...I find myself troubled, but it is of nobody's fault but my own. Do not bother over it. How have you been, though?" It was a poorly-hidden diversion but Alfred wasn't going to waste the effort to do any better.

Arthur pushed the horse away gently, pulling up another bale of hay and sitting next to the knight. " All right then Alfred, then let me ask you something. Do you think I'm oblivous? You are hurting on the inside, even the horses can tell. I may be emotionaly unstable at the moment, but I am Not cruel enough to turn away a friend when they are hurt. You saved my life, I want you to talk to me. I won't try to fix anything, but I am a very good listener. So Please?" He asked, placing a hand next to the older blonde, not touching, he wasn't quite sure if Alfred would want that.

With wide eyes Alfred watched the teenager sit next to him, surprised. Shaking his head, he chuckled for a moment. "You hardly seem unstable, Arthur - most would probably guess that you were more sane than most inhabitants of the castle!" The joke fell flat but gave the blonde another moment to avoid the question. At the witch-child's exasperated look he cleared his throat.

"Alright, alright. I...offended somebody. My attentions were unwanted but somehow I missed the fact that I was causing discomfort. After I pushed things too far, just before coming here actually, the gross error was...brought to my attention." Alfred rubbed his eyes before sighing and leaning back against the barn wall with his head tipped up towards the ceiling. "Continuing romantic advances when they are unwanted is...a very serious breach in honor for a knight. My attention was unwanted from the beginning, but I managed to ignore and...I feel like a cad." he admitted with a humorless laugh.

"You are anything but. I have only known you for a very short time but I know you are sincere. If this person had truely been in such discomfort from your actions, you would have caught it. Obviously this individual must have at least sent back some of the affection. Maybe . . ." He bite his lip, thinking, "Maybe it was just something you did recently that greatly made them uncomfortable. Maybe you said something that brought back a bad memory. But I don't think you should be so . . . hard on yourself. Pull back, give space, but keep up your fever in your attention." Suddenly Arthur stopped, blushing, "Oh . . . I said I wouldn't try to fix this, didn't I?"

Alfred looked down at the boy from the corner of his eye, a smile forming at the teen's embarrassment. "Hmm, I think I may have heard you say something like that, yes. But I think that I can forgive you." he teased, leaning until his shoulder bumped against Arthur's. Several moments passed before blue eyes peered at the newest addition to the castle. "You really believe that I might have a chance, eh? Hmm...the only thing that I have done differently...is that we talked about my family. I kissed his hand too, but it is not the first time that the two of us have touched each other..."

"Well there! You kissed his hand, showing that you feel a bit more for him than just friends, and you said things about family. Think. Does he have problems with his parents? Or maybe a sibling? Did you maybe imply anything? Anything you might have said, could easily be fixed. Words are words, and depending on the emotion behind them, can mean many different things. I believe you could have a chance, I believe you and this guy could be back to how you were, or even better, before the harvest moons are over." Arthur nodded confidently, smiling, "Trust me Alfred, " He winked, "I'm magic."

He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest, but when he calmed down he was honestly grinning again. "So you are a little witchling, then! And here I thought I'd found myself nothing more than a wood sprite. Should I be telling the servants to come to you for all things regarding love and fate?" Maybe Arthur was right, or maybe he wasn't, but teasing the boy was a pleasant distraction and the knight felt somewhat better. Or rather, he didn't feel that he should judge himself so harshly until he'd cornered Lovino and spoken to him. "Of course the King would have to be your first customer...after myself, naturally." Alfred winked playfully.

Arthur blushed and sputtered, highly embarrassed, "Oh, oh, I wouldn't say that . . . I-I just . . . Oh dear." He hung his head some, smiling slightly, "I-I mean I guess, like I said I am a good listener, but I wouldn't know about advice. . ." He laughed, standing up and grabbing the broom that was leaning against the nearby stall, "Now If you'll excuse me, I was suppose to be sweeping before the horse distracted me." He grinned.

"Oh, now don't be so modest! Even if it is more listening than advice, encouragement can help a poor situation a great deal." the knight insisted earnestly. He leaned forward a second later and looked around (trying to be intentionally suspicious-acting) and stage-whispered. "So, Arthur, tell me - what was the fortune that you told the stallion, eh? Is he going to have a good stud year? Or did he just need help winning over the chestnut mare that he's chasing?" Somehow Alfred managed not to break the act, seeming entirely serious and eager for the answers.

Arthur blushed and shook his head, "Don't be silly now Alfred! I cannot tell fortunes of animals, and I cannot even really 'talk' with them. We just . . . feed off the other's aura . . ." The green eyed boy blinked, seeing the other's completely blank expression, "Ok . . . um an aura is like a presence of your spirit, or emotion. Like I knew you were sad because you had a murky aura almost gray. It was slow and didn't shine like it is now. Am I making any sense?"

After tilting his head to the side and thinking about it, he slowly nodded...though he still seemed somewhat unsure. "So, it is attached to us but we do not usually see it...like we glow or-?" At the nod he received for the very basic description he nodded more surely. "Alright, I think I understand! That is a very useful talent, I imagine. Actually...hmm..." The blonde trailed off, snapping back to attention a minute later. The idea certainly had promise, if he could think it over some more.

Paying attention to Arthur once more, Alfred smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, thank you for clearing up my aura, Arthur! You are a very well-spoken young man...or perhaps I am just a very tall child? Either way, things seem much improved now that we have talked. There was something that I wanted to talk to you about, now that I think about it, but I cannot remember what it was...damn..."

Arthur half-glared, slapping the hands out of his hair. "Yeah, Yeah. You are always forgetting." He smirked, and gave the noble a light push, "Now go on, Get out of here and figure something out. If you remember what you wanted to say, come back." He smiled, and started to sweep, before jumping, "Oh! I had wanted to ask you something to! Um . . . Do you think you can get me in the garden or, or something? I love working with animals, I am sure you know that, But I cannot for the life of me get along with that top servant here. Could you help?"

Alfred frowned but eventually nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem, no. But who is it that you have a problem with? The only servant 'in charge' of the stables that I can think of would be Antonio. He and Francis, his lover, are both the King's personal slaves. His best friends, actually...though I have never heard of someone having trouble with Toni unless they had insulted King Gilbert. Those two are as protective as hounds; if it came down to it, I have no doubt that they would bite like hounds, too, if it meant protecting the King."

The blonde was chuckling, missing Arthur's sour expression entirely. He would have noticed it after his laughter quieted, but his earlier question finally returned to him. "Ah! I remember now - I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to meet the King this afternoon!" Alfred snapped his fingers in excitement for having recalled the thought.

Arthur frowned, rolling his eyes and biting back the disappointment. "Yes of course . . . That would be great . . . But please consider helping me move out of the stables. . ." He huffed and leaned on his broom, eyes glinting, "So when will I met this King? What is he like?" He tilted his head, curious and slightly excited.

Alfred noticed his young friend's expression and a flash of hurt crossed his own. "I did say that I would help, Arthur...I wouldn't just ignore the fact that you asked me for something." After a moment of looking off to the side, Alfred stood. "We can leave now, or in a few hours. Whichever you prefer. King Gilbert has been...ill...lately, which is why you did not see him immediately after we brought you here, but things are much better now. He's certainly different from the Kings of other countries - his best friends are servants, to start with. More than that, though, he does everything in his power to help people that need it of him. I have never met a better man, Arthur, and that I can promise you."

Arthur shook his head and nodded, "He sounds wonderful. Let me finish sweeping the stalls, Antonio will be pissed him I didn't. So it won't take me long, maybe an hour." He smiled slightly, well tried to. He started to sweep, heading down the barn, away from Alfred. "You do not have to wait for me either. I'll met you at the gardens when I'm done."

The knight sighed and waved goodbye before leaving the barn. He couldn't think of anything to keep him busy, though, unless he wanted to go back to the combat training area and risk running into Lovino. Alfred chewed his lower lip unconsciously as he walked toward the low stone wall. _'Maybe he left already...or maybe I should try talking to him again...uh, well, as long as he is not holding a weapon..."_

* * *

Lovino was still there. sitting on the ground and leaning against the demolished practice dummy. He was breathing hard, his legs pulled up to his chest, and his head resting on his knees. His arms ached, never use to the amount of stress he put them threw destroying the dummy. He had a lot of pent up anger and stress that he just exhausted and know he was horribled drained.

Seeing the demolished training dummy almost made the knight reconsider, but he mustered up his courage and slipped over the wall. Alfred's steps were quiet as he made his way closer. At ten or so feet away from the noble he stopped, looking down at Lovino. _'What can I say that will not start another fight?'_

Several moments passed in silence before he finally spoke. "Your brother told me that you were strong - the decoy never had a chance. Hah...ah...alright, I know that I said that I would not bother you, but I...I don't believe that I can quite keep my word. It seems that I hate the idea, actually." Alfred said levelly, completely serious and (he hoped) with an air of confidence that he did not feel at that moment.

Lovi looked up wearily, blinking away the exhaustion. "Ah. Knight. I was hoping you would be lying and break your promise. I went to far." He sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head back on his knees, "Won't you forgive me? I personally cannot stand being here if I do not have someone like you to talk to."

Alfred shook his head and took a few steps toward the noble before crouching until he would be on eye level with the brunette. "You did not go too far - not at all. I am...more than glad to hear that talking with me is enjoyable for you to some degree. But that does not change the fact that I did make assumptions to which I had no right to make. I should not have touched you." The knight tried to gauge Lovino's mood, his anxiety lessening when the oddly-colored eyes rose to meet his.

"...but I intend do things correctly this time. I intend to court you, and I will keep bothering you until you either accept, choose a suitor, or pass away. So, Lord Vargas, will you join me for dinner tonight? And, yes, I am that stubborn. Matthew will vouch for me on that."

Lovino frowned glaring at the knight as he weakly slapped the hand away, and stood up, abit shakily. "No. I will not. Follow me if you must Knight, but don't expect this to be easy. Courting is not an option for me. I am sorry Knight." Lovino looked away biting his lip as he quickly turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder briefly. "I- . . . I will be staying here though. If my brother is trying so hard to get me to stay then this place must be important to him." He nodded and walked away from the combat area.


	23. Planning Stage Level

Somehow Me and Maddock have grown even farther so that means she took her flash drive. which had the next chapter. It just had Arthur meeting the Gilbert, Arthur's backstory, a cute Francis/Arthur friendship moment, And then an odd little happening in the garden with Arthur and Gilbert.

Sorry bout that. Blame her. -.-;

* * *

Here is a summary. **(I will be doing this for all the ending missing chapters BTW. These are actually the storyline I wrote to keep our RP on the right path, so its pretty close, just without all the specifics and fleshy bits :P )**

After Alfred leaves the combat area where he talked with Lovino, He goes to the garden where Arthur is ranting to himself. Apperently The Witch-Child had gotten into anther bad argument with Antonio. Pushing that aside Arthur gets Alfred to make him laugh and they hed to the King's quarters.

On the way, alfred reminds Arthur that he would have to talk about what happened in the village before he and Matthew got there. Arthur snaps at him and kind of huddles into himself blocking out those horrible memories. Alfred stops them and says he'll explain for him but Arthur disagrees instantly, knowing this is something he had to do.

They finally get there and Arthur is shaking slightly. Alfred introduces them and explains that Arthur is new and is staying with them (he says this grimly). Gilbert looks confused but accepts and asks Arthur what circumstances brought him here since they couldn't be good if they looked like this. Arthur takes several deep breaths and starts stuttering out his history. He was the youngest of five brothers to a single mother. His mother (Brittania) could see fortunes but never ever trusted them, saying "A single thing like stopping to smell a flower could change the entire furture. Its useless to rely on something so Fickle." But strange things started happening, The eldest brother , Ian (Scotland), started trying to send requests for help from the guards but thier mother always stopped them, "he villagers can't hurt us. We've done nothing wrong. Everyone has good, but what may come will come. There is no changing fate this time."

One day the second brother, Galean (Wales), got attacked and came back unable to speak, as if betwitched. It was shortly after that (this is when Arthur starts getting really choked up and having trouble) when in the early morning hours the Villagers ripped them from thier home and dragged them to the town square. When they demanded answeres for all the happenings and Mother could provide none, they took the twins, only a two years older than Arthur (Seamus - Ireland, Pattrick - N. Ireland), and started to beat them, Mother begged them to stop but when she still couldn't give any answeres they hung the twins. Ian threw a fit from where he was being held down even more so when they dragged mother to the gallows next, taunting her to tell before they killed her so she couldn't protect her other children. Instead she hung her head and sobbed as she chanted a forgivness cantation. The villagers hung her.

That was when Alfred and Matthew showed up, thankfully. Ian and Galean left, never really wanting anything to do with Arthur. By this time Arthur was leaning heavilly on Alfred after almost collapsing to his knees, chanting the same forgivness tune his Mother was, under his breathe as he tried to stop his crying.

Gilbert looked enraged but kept his cool, saying he will have a team to head out there and figurre all this out. Alfred and Gilbert talk a bit more and Alfred is called away, Gilbert takes Arthur to the library to help him calm down and asks if there is anything he could do. Despit his nerves at the moment Arthur brings up his problems with Antonio in the Barn. Gilbert is just as perplexed that they dont get along but agrees to have Arthur moved to work under Francis in the Gardens.

_-NEXT SCENE-_

Alfred and Arthur meet again in the garden a couple days later, they talk about Alfred trying to win Lovino's heart and Arthur loving his new job. Eventually they part on a good note, wishing calming dreams and promising to see eachother soon. Arthur heads to his bunk in the servents quarters and sees Francis, who is down here instead of in his privet room with Toni for a change. Wanting to talk, Arthur calls him over and they starts chatting.

They start making jokes and Arthur does a small magic trick pulling a rose from thin air and gives it to Francis (as a joke becuase he has to deal with Toni). They part after that and Arthur has a strange dream.

He wakes in a dream induced trance and wanders into the garden, _"Hoofbeats of pain . . . Blood stained symbols and lillies scattered the fields with the many graves. The darkness shall come, and crimson rivers shall drown the cries."_ He chants kneeling infront of the Kings favorite flowers, the foxglove.

Gilbert, like most mornings is out for a walk in the gardens when he spots Arthur, dirty and mumbling, eyes blank and crying. He calls out to him and snaps him out of it, after overhearing the chant. In desperation He tries to get Arthur to remeber what he was saying and why he was. Arthur couldn't saying he didn't even relise he could do this, and theorized he must have inhirted a small part of his mother's gift. They both decied to keep this quiet and Gilbert sends him away to get freshened up and fixed for the day.

_-SCENE-_

In and odd glimpse, the rose Arthur gave Francis sits alone in the servents room, and strangly it bleeds a drop of blood into the water its in. Its bright pinkish red petels instaly start to darken, wilt and in seconds its dead.

* * *

(FUN FACT: before i wrote this sentace it was exactly 999 words. lol)


	24. Pushing to Far

SUP MY PEOPLE MERRY CHIRSTMAS.

Here have fighting. LOLZ

Reveiws motivate me to work harder!

* * *

Lovino huffed tiredly as he trudged back to his room after leaving the combat area. _How stupid am I? I just agreed - . . . Damn!_ He sighed and stumbled into his room, changing his clothes before going back to the gardens and laying on one of the benches, dozing peacefully.

Later Feliciano found his brother sleeping when he and the king's cousins returned from the market. Smiling, the younger noble managed to wriggle onto the bench beside Lovino, cuddling against him. "Ve~ I hope you are not too angry with me, brother, but you needed to talk to Alfred!" he whispered happily.

Lovi mumbled in his sleep before blinking open his eyes, "Eh? Feli? What are you doing here?" He said sleepily, sitting uo carefully enough that he doesn't knock his brother to the ground. "And . . . Well I have decided to stay here . . . with you." He huffed expecting the blow up.

The younger of the two squealed happily, hugging his brother tightly and shaking his head in excitment. "I knew it! I knew that Alfred could get you to stay if you two just talked together! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Lovino!" The bright eyes were peering up at the other brunette, wide with happiness and anticipation. "So, did you say yes, brother? Did you? He probably did not ask the same way that one would ask a woman, but I imagine that he was very sweet about the whole thing!"

Lovi sighed and shook his head, "You are crazy brother. I am staying for you. Not that perverted, flirt of a knight. I did not say yes, and I never will. Feli I just cannot court anyone. You know that." He huffed and patted his brother before pulling his brother's arms off of himself.

"But, Lovi, Alfred is not perverted! He is sweet, and nice, and has a strong sense of honor! And he likes the food that I made him, even though I used Southern recipes!" Feliciano pointed out, feeling that he had won the argument. "And he likes big brother Lovino. Ve~ nobody else has lasted so long before!" Lovino growled and stood up, turning away and crossing his arms. "**Shut up**! It was not my fault he left! You donn't know anything about that!" He hissed and turned back growling, "Look forget it, I'm sorry, didn't mean to snap. Can we forget any of us said anything and just . . . go for a walk around the gardens or something huh?"

The smaller brunette had wrapped his arms around himself and was looking up at Lovino with wide eyes. "I am sorry, brother. I did not mean to upset you, I promise...of course we can walk together." Feliciano stood and shifted from one foot to the other, an action that he hadn't made since he was quite young.

Lovino bit his lip and wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "Feli . . . Um I - . . . Nevermind. Tomorrow I am heading back home to collect a few things and to send a meassage to Grandfather. Would you like to come with me or not?" The smaller man hesitated before nodding, a shy smile sparking in his eyes again. "Y-yes. Yes, of course! I can get some of my painting materials and pick some azure bonnets - they make the loveliest shade of blue paint, you know, and I might be able to make some grow here!" Suddenly he was all excitement at the idea, chattering indistinguishably and walking with Lovino still holding on to his shoulder.

Lovino smiled easily, adding in his thoughts and comments every so often, but mostly just letting his brother rant and continue on talking. "Yes, Yes Feli. Do you think Grandfather will come out of hiding and come up here with us?"  
"-and we can-! Huh?" Curious tilt of the head and... "Oh! Well, if we sent him a letter or found him while we are home to get our things, I think he might!"

Feliciano decided, not needing to worry over the thought before he believed it. Lovino shook his head and laughed, before a bell sounded overhead loudly. "Well, well. Looks like its supper. Come along Feli. I think it was today that you sadi Francis let one of your dishes into the menu, right? I'm sure it'll be delicious." He smiled gently and lead his brother in the other direction, heading toward the castle.

The brunette didn't mention that he and Francis had also transpired to rearrange the dinner table so that Lovino would be sitting across from a certain blue-eyed knight. "...I wonder if we can ask Gilbert and Ludwig for a few extra helping hands. That would be nice, si?" "Extra hands? What exactly do you mean by that? I do not think I am following you." He half-smirked and opened the door for his brother to go in first. "And there is a twinkle in your eye. What have you done now? Innocent? Never with you, as much as people love to believe it, you are quite the prankster."

The younger noble had the nerve to smile innocently, the perfect image of an angel, before going through the open door. "I only meant that we might have some company along with us. Knights, perhaps, to help move things about and keep an eye out for badits?" He honestly didn't mean Alfred, but the thought of teasing Lovino was too fantastic to miss.

Lovino puffed out his cheeks and glared, "Feli! I do not want that Knight to know where i live! That would be horrible." He huffed, crossing his arms before smiling lightly and a chuckle, "Although . . . It would be kinda nice to have such a boisterous personality to be around us."

Feliciano giggled when he realized that Lovino hadn't been paying attention to where they were - they had already made it into the dining room that they used, along with the royal family, their personal servants, and close friends. And the twin knights were already present. "I did not mean Alfred, brother. He must be on your mind a great deal if you jumped so quickly to that thought!" he teased for Alfred's benefit, blushing lightly at what he himself was implying.

In his position near the table - where he _had_ been talking to Matthew - the blonde turned to watch the brothers enter. As soon as he heard Lovino, an excited gleam shone in his eye. '_He has been thinking about me? And, apparently, likes my personality? Yes!'_ If Arthur had been eating with them rather than hiding in the kitchens (a habit he had picked up on his first night), he would have seen the knight's aura pulse and flash with happy bursts of energy.

Lovino gaped a bit before promptly shutting his mouth tight, eyes flashing before his whole face turned a flushed pink. He pushed pashed his brother sitting in his asign seat, not even looking up at the blonde in front of him. Matthew glanced between the brothers before to his own twin and half-frowned, eyes speaking for him, "Alfred . . . Do we need to talk?"

"Hm? No, no, everything is fine, Matthew. Why do you ask?" At the skeptical look he received, the blonde raised his hands defensively. "Oh, now why must you give me that look? Everything is fine! I have just been up to my usual antics - keeping Arthur company, visiting the training grounds, barking orders at new recruits, entertaining Feliciano, trying to convince a lovely noble to allow me to court him and possibly be my consort...nothing unusual!" It was said so innocently that Alfred nearly believed himself!

Feliciano heard him and giggled again, sitting beside his older brother. Both of them were flushed now. Though. . . Romano's was much darker than Feli's, and the younger noble's was a flush of happiness. _'Brother needs to have someone before he gets old! He will never pick for himself, so I will have to help!'_ He nudged Lovino lightly and leaned in close. "Maybe we should ask for Alfred and Matthew both? They keep eachother busy...and Grandfather should meet them!" Lovino blushed harder and pushed his brother away from him, hissing. "Neeevvvvveeeerrr!"

Matthew shook his head, forgetting his manners and placing his elbows on the table, head in his hands, "Oh Al! I am happy yet mortified. Please? Tone it down some, for one we are at the King's dinning table, and two: Your dear sweet noble is about to burst into flames from emmbarassment.

Feliciano and Alfred feigned nearly identical looks of innocence; widened eyes and adorable pouts included. The blonde made a small, confused sound before looking across the table at Lovino as though he hadn't noticed his embarassment and then back to his twin. "But, brother, if he catches on fire then I will get the chance to put it out with a hug~!" On the other side of the table, Feliciano burst into giggles again, but had the good sense to at least attempt to hide it behind his hands. It didn't work at all, but he tried.

"B-but, Lovi, h-he ssssounds so...sincere! Veeeeeeee~! It is so adorable!" The laughs dissolved into nearly a coo, the younger noble honestly swooning for a moment at the thought of his brother's situation. "Besides, a strong knight pursuing the beautiful nobility, devotedly persistent even though she resists and inevitably surrenders herself to him...ah, it's all so romantic!" Yes, he was definitely swooning at that point.

Gilbert flushed lightly at the brunette's words, having just entered the room with the Prince. The King nearly covered Ludwig's ears, too, by the end of it. It just sounded so much like the plot of a trashy erotica tale-! "...I think we have missed a very odd conversation." he murmured quietly to the blonde, cheeks still pink. Ludwig blushed and nodded, staring up at his brother, "I am not sure if I want to know what we missed though." He said honestly, quirking and eyebrow at his knew friends.

Lovino could have cried. He didn't think his face could get any redder, then the royals came in, and those two . . . those two just kept going! They didn't care how uncomfortable and embrassed he was, or how upset he was getting. In a quick momtion Lovino stood up, slamming his hand on the table as he did so, glaring at his brother and his blonde accomplice, "_Shut your mouths!_ Your making me regret my decision to stay, and obviously don't care. Not only how disrespectful you are, but how hurtful when its obvious that _I am not enjoying this!_ I thought of you both better! Good night to you both, and don't be surprised if I might just leave without either of you!" And with that the tempered noble stormed out of the room.

Feliciano squeaked before glancing wide-eyed between the door and the equally shell-shocked knight. Less than a second later and he was tearing out after Lovino. They could hear his muffled cries for the older noble to stop and wait as they grew softer and the brothers moved further away.

The blonde knight sank into his seat with a guilty glance at the door. Alfred flinched at the look he received from Matthew, too, and just stared down at this plate like a child that had been scolded. The King sat after a moment as well, feeling awkward with the quietly tense atmosphere surrounding the table. "Yes, well...perhaps someone might explain what Lord Vargas meant by 'leaving' before anything else explodes over dinner?"

Matthew glance at his brother before clearing his throat, "Well . . . I do not know that full details, but it seems that my brother was trying to court Lord Vargas, but he was playing it hard. They caught him right before dinner saying something rather nice about Al, and were teasing him about, and unfortuantly Lord Vargas didn't take it to well. But as far as I know, My King, is that Lord Vargas was going to take Feli home with him, but was convinced to stay here with his brother, but needs a few thing from thier house first."

Gilbert hummed lightly, knowing that the summary was close enough to correct if Alfred's wince was anything to go by. "Thank you, Matthew. I think that you have summed it up to my satisfaction." The staff then started bringing in dinner for the group, their attentions focusing on the delicious meal rather than the awkward scene that had just occurred.

Ludwig bit his lip, and after dinner, quickly caught his brother, "Brother! I know I promised you a reading tonight . . .but may I go check on Feli first, please?"

"Of course, brother. Go on after your friend and I will amuse myself until you are able to join me." the albino encouraged, lightly pushing Ludwig forward with a hand on the small of his back. Gilbert quickly gave Matthew and Alfred orders to put together an armed escort for the Vargas siblings before he himself departed for his rooms.

Once there, the albino lit the candles and few lanterns that decorated the large rooms and - satisfied with the warm lighting that now filled the room - settled onto his favorite window seat with a content sigh. Gilbert even opened the window to allow in the warm breeze. "So much has happened since your birthday those short few weeks ago. I wonder what else is coming our way." the King mused. As he waited for Ludwig, the wind ruffled his hair and lulled him into a light sleep.

Ludwig nodded and smiled, running off to Feli's room. "Feli! Open up please? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He whined hurriedly, concerned. He shifted foot to foot, not wanting to burst into the room incase his friend wanted to be left alone.

* * *

"Brother! Brother, wait, please!" Feli called, finally catching up to his older sibling. "Lovi, we did not mean any harm, not truly! It went too far, yes, but please at the very least do not go to bed angered." he pleaded.

Lovino spun around, eyes flashing, "**Don't!** Do not even try with the concerned act! I do not want to hear from you right now Feli. I want to be not, I promised to take you home tommorrow to grab a few things, and that is what I will do. But so help me, I cannot control, nor do I take responsiblity of anything I say or do before then if you keep pushing me! Now Leave me at Peace!"

With a nod Feliciano lowered his gaze to the floor. "Very well, brother. Good night." he quietly responded before turning and walking in the opposite direction, intending to go to his own room. Lovino watched him go before kicking the wall, and jumping back with a yelp, "Stupid Wall! Ugh!" He hung his head, leaning it on the cold wall in front of him, resting. Soon he deemed himself well enough to walk without having a mental breakdown, and made it to his room.

* * *

In his room the noble put down the shirt that he had been about to pack so he could open the door. "Ludwig? I am fine! Sorry that you were worried, but fine." Feliciano reassured, still surprised to see the Prince at his door. "Brother was upset that Alfred and I embarassed him...but at least I know that he will not leave without me tomorrow." Ludwig smiled easily, breathing a sigh of relief, "That is good. Do you need any help packing? Oh! Never mind me, that would be quite inappropiate. Um, do you know how long until you will return? I will miss you whole heartedly." He cracked another smile.

The smile came unbidden as the Prince talked to him and Feliciano laughed at how awkward the blonde looked. "I will miss you as well, but at least I know that we should not be gone for long - perhaps a month at most - and then we will have returned. Lovino and I hope to speak to our grandfather while we have the chance as well. It is an odd thing, you know, to move from one country to another." The smile was brighter now, more carefree, and Feliciano felt much better.

"Though, I do not know if I wish for Sir Alfred to travel with us or not anymore. Brother would feel his absence strongly, but I doubt that he will have calmed enough by morning to accept his help..." Ludwig gave a lopsided smile as he leaned against the doorframe, "Ah yes. I think it would be best tp leave him here, but you must take Matthew, To lead the few others going with you. Mattie can say all the wonderful things about his brother that your brother can bear."

"Hahaha, that is true! I had almost forgotten Matthew for a moment." Feliciano admitted sheepishly. Finally he folded the last shirt that he'd be taking with him, closing the trunk with a relieved sigh. "I detest packing - an evil necessity! If only we could travel without luggage, but then that would not make much sense. We would run out of clean clothes in a few days and there are not many rivers between here and our home . . ." Ludwig nodded and laughed some, "Yes, not much sense is there? Well I will leave you to your dreams Feli. You have a long day and I hope for you the best you can have." He smiled and nodded, turning and walking back to his brother's room.

The noble waved happily after his friend and laughed to himself one last time, shaking his head. Without another word he closed the door._ 'Not what we expected to find when we heard of a prince...but certainly much better. Ah, brother, I think you will grow to like it here as much as I have.'_

* * *

**A/N: **_(Oh, for every correct guess on the person Lovi was talking about in his fight with Feli, _((This one:Lovino growled and stood up, turning away and crossing his arms. "**Shut up**! It was not my fault he left! You donn't know anything about that!" He hissed . . .))_ I'll write an another chapter instead of summarizing it. AND .. .. .. GO!)_


	25. Morning Antics

HEYA! The contest from last chapter is still open, and will be until I state other wise. Here issome brotherly germanest and the Vargas brothers leaving, and Alfred and Arthur. I LOVE ARTHUR.

Enjoy

* * *

The candles had burned down slightly in the half of an hour that had passed since they were lit, the light flickering as the colder spring breeze blew in through the still-open window. The King's dreams were indistinct - flashes of gold flitted through the hazy images. It was like chasing a shadow. Red eyes moved under closed eyelids as the albino slept on.

Ludwig knocked before entering quietly. The prince smiled when he saw his sleeping brother and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Sweet Dreams, Brother." He smiled and grabbed on of the covers off the back of the sofa and covered Gilbert with it. The prince then curled himself up in the corner of the window seat, tightening the hold of his own blanket around him, and soon drifted off into his own sleep.

When Gilbert woke a few hours later, his legs were tucked against something warm and comfortable. After emerging from his dreams - not that he could really remember anything about them - he finally woke enough to realize that he wasn't alone on his perch. The albino brushed one of Ludwig's stray hairs back off of his forehead. "So you came after all...hm. You always did curl up in the oddest places."

With minimal effort, Gilbert stood and lifted the blonde into his arms; a few minutes later he layed the Prince down onto his bed and crawled up next to him. Giving it little thought, he loosened his brother's clothes so that he would be more comfortable and then did the same for himself and then, deciding that his shirt was bothering him, just stripped his upper half bare before collapsing back into sleep. "Good night, Ludwig." There was a sleeply reply of "good night" mumbled from the prince. The blonde rolled closer and almost kinda cuddled into the warmth of the other body.

Soon it was morning and the Prince hand no intention of moving from the nice warm cacoon he had created for himself.  
It was late in the morning before Gilbert woke up, a warm body pressed against his and his arm draped across them. It took him some time before he remembered that he'd carried Ludwig to his bed rather than wake him. "Mmm...I do not think I have ever had a blonde sleep in my bed before..." he joked lightly, saying it more to amuse himself than the Prince.

Blue eyes blinked up at red, amusment glitterin in them. "Are you proposing to take me to bed, M'Lord?" He asked teasing back, sitting up and streatching. "Ah! I must have missed Feli take his leave! I hope he won't take unkindly to me for that. . . " The prince ibt his lip, flopping back down on the comfortable bad.

"Take you to bed? Hardly - brother or not brother, I would still have the entire kingdom crying for my head on a platter if I stole you for myself. Not to mention nearly every ambassador's daughter!" Gilbert chuckled and stretched as well, his arms extending above his head and his back arching until he heard a satisfying crack. "Ah, that is better..." The albino sighed, ruffling Ludwig's hair. "He will forgive you, Ludwig, I have no doubt."

Ludwig chuckled and leaned into the hand, yawning again, "If you say it, I shall believe it." He yawned once more before blinking his eyes open, "Ugh. Classes and that military demonstration I have to learn today . . ." He sighed, pursing his lips as he lazily pulled himself into a sitting position. "I should head off before Eduard has me for skipping class."

"Do not doubt me, Beastie. One of these days I will find that you have been kidnapped by some besotted woman and her horde of competitors." The albino winked and nudged Ludwig with his knee. "We would likely only rescue you because they would be too distracted fighting eachother to flee the country with you."

Gilbert fought a yawn of his own and slid to the edge of the bed sleepily. The royal couldn't help but stretch again when he stood, another satisfying crack of his spine accompanying the motion. "Much better! I swear I have been trying to stretch that out for the past month..." Absently he looked around for his shirt, not remembering where it had landed.

Ludwig laughed, having to cover his mouth to keep from being to loud, "Oh my, I would never want that to happen. What a Horrible day that would be." He snickered and caught sight of his brother's shirt, and threw it to him. "Here, and good day Brother!" He called with a wave, striaghtening his garment some and heading out to the libaray. -

The albino lazily pulled on his shirt, his ruffled white hair sticking in odd angles when the garment was finally on correctly. "Stay out of trouble - and try not to get kidnapped by those rabid fans of yours! We do not have enough knights to fight them all off of you!" he called with a laugh as the blonde disappeared.

* * *

Alfred was pacing in the courtyard, watching his brother and a five-man escort prepare to leave with the Vargas brothers. He hadn't bothered with his own horse or armor - there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be welcome on the trip after his behavior the night before. That knowledge did not keep him from feeling nervous, though.

Matthew finished saddling Kuma before turning to his brother, "Peace Brother! Everything weill be fine, I assure you. I will be sure to send you letters as well." The younger twin smiled before ptting his elder on the shoulder and hoisting himself into his ride's saddle.

Alfred huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Matthew, I do. I just feel...disquieted, allowing Lord Vargas to leave when we are on such poor terms. I would apologize but I fear that he still wishes nothing to do with me..."

Matthew shook his head, "He does want to do with you, he is just upset. This separation will do you both some good, and I will talk to him. Do not worry Brother Mine." The wavy haired noble smiled before urging Kuma away, over to the small group heading out.

Alfred nodded and watched the group as they gathered together. His attention was drawn when he saw the Vargas brothers emerge from the castle proper to join them. Taking a few steps forward, Alfred tried to catch Lovino's eye for a moment but instead got Feliciano's. The brunette waved to him and he returned the gesture, smiling, but wished the older brother would look his way instead.

"Lovi, look, Alfred wanted to see us off!" Feliciano said after only a moment's hesitation. His brother had been calmer that morning but he still wasn't sure if he would be angry for his mention of the blonde. "Come now, brother, won't you at least wave to him? I doubt he is going to come over to give a proper goodbye."

Lovi quirked an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder, eyes coneccting at the last minute. "I won't wave. I'll see him for an apology when we return. But right now we are already behind schedule, if we do not leave now, the night will catch us before we pass the river, that will waste us a day. Come along Brother."

Alfred's eyes finally met the noble's - and he wished that they hadn't a few seconds later. The glance seemed so _cold_ to the knight. His hand dropped to his side; he didn't feel that it would be welcomed anymore and instead broke the visual contact guiltily as he turned away from the gate and walked away. After all, he hadn't visited Arthur in the gardens yet.

Feliciano watched the knight go, nodding in response to his brother's words. "Alright - let us be off, then." The escort moved with them as they mounted their horses and left the castle grounds. After a short time the younger Vargas sibling began to sing, entertaining himself and several of the knights as they rode.

* * *

Arthur was extermly happy in his new job in the gardens. He was surrounded by nature, little animals, and barely any people. He sighed happily, delicatly tracing a finger down one of the petals on the large sunflower. "How wonderful." He giggled, flopping down into one of the benches.

"Taking to the gardens more than the stable, I take it? The animals here are likely more talkative I imagine." Alfred chuckled, approaching the young man and the bench he was draped across. He looked even younger, if that were possible, in the position that he was in.

A Green eye cracked open and a laugh followed, "Yes, I do suppose I am. I miss the horses but no slave drivers out here!" He grinned, sitting up and patting the seat next to him, "Come Alfred, Talk with me awhile, I wish to hear the real reason why you were so upset last night. I will not take 'no' for an answere!" He pointed a finger to emphise his point, a gently, understanding smile on his face though. "Pretty Please?"

With a groan Alfred sank onto the bench and gave the teen a fond (if not exasperated) smile. "You never give up, do you? Fine, fine...I took your first batch of advice and things went pleasantly well. Until last night, that is, when his brother and I took our teasing too far and embarassed him. He is not pleased with me at the moment." The admission came easier than the first that he had made to Arthur.

Arthur hmmed before lightly smack the knight on his shoulder, "Why on earth would you think teasing someone as sensitive as this man? We spent all that timetalking about taking it slow but strong! You Sir, are a silly, silly man. But he is coming back, correct? Good. You will apologise multiple times for the first couple days until he his forced to forgive you out of pure desire to get you to stop apologising." The blonde ginnned and laughed at the Knights face.

"But...I-! I could not help it! He was blushing, and said he liked me!" The blonde was flushed, cheeks nearing a shade similar to apple red. "Well, actually he said that I would not be an unpleasant person to travel with on his journey...but it is nearly the same thing with him!" Alfred got another laugh for his trouble and in return he lightly cuffed Arthur on the back of his head. "Why don't we talk about your own life instead? I have heard that _you_ may have an admirer in the castle."

The smaller blonde rubbed at the back of his head, pouting. "Me? Surely you jest. I have barely met anyone since I have been here. There is no way some one has taken a fancy to me." A light blush dusted over the younger's cheeks, not even believing his own words, whether they were true or not. "Who is it?"

With a chuckle the knight grinned at his young friend. "What, you mean [other than most of the servant girls? How greedy - needing everyone to fawn over you and acting as though you do not care!" he teased mercilessly. Alfred grabbed the blonde's hand and held it palm-up and traced some of the lines he found there. "Let us see what your palm says on the subject! Oh, yes...mhmm...oh, that is interesting. Would you like to know what it says?"

Arthur gave a deadpan look to the knight, "See? This is what I mean. You do things without thinking them through." He pulled his hand away, gently but quickly. "I know what my palm says thank you, I can read them. and My mama would read all of ours every other day to insure herself that we were going to be fine when she left us." He sighed, leaning against the back og the bench. "That was offensive, mocking my mother's profession, Even if you didn't mean it that way! But I forgive you. You are still learning."

The knight paled, drawing his hands back to his own lap when Arthur pulled away. He hadn't thought when he teased the teen - nobody really believed in palm-readings or other things like that anymore and they had become fodder for many children's games over the years. Alfred had treated Arthur like he would treat any of his friends, without considering his history or the fact that his f_ortune-telling_ mother had been murdered less than a month earlier.

"You shouldn't forgive me! That was...that was horribly insensitive, and cruel, whether I meant it to be so or not. Any sane person would slap me and tell me to leave." The blonde couldn't understand why he was making so many errors lately but it was more than troubling for both himself and the people he kept offending.

Arthur snorted, "If you really want me to slap you, then I will. But of course I will still forgive you. Grudges, and things of that nature can twist your person, your very soul into that of a hidious beast. Dear Alfred, I am not like anyone you have known, and I pride myself form that. I may act the in the ways of your so called 'acients' because that is the way My family has always been. You are not use to me, You are not use to watching what you see to people like me and the one you chase after. But you will also never learn if you do not make the mistakes first. I will help you, and when Your lover boy returns, you will be ready for him."

"...you are a strange person indeed, Arthur Kirkland. Though if every witch-child is similar I believe that the world could do with more of them." Alfred glanced at the boy before pulling him into a tight embrace, tucking the shorter blonde's head under his chin. "I am a horrible student." he warned, running a hand up the slender back. "And you will likely be tearing your hair out by the time the Vargas brothers return. But thank you, Arthur. I will try to do better." Finally he loosened his grip so the teen could pull away if he wished to.

The blonde stayed there, leaning against the other for a moment, felling his eyes sting before he quickly pushed away the emtions. "I am a patient man, Good Knight. And I am sure that if you truely desire to learn, then you will." He added, sitting up and ruffling his own hair before smiling, "Ah! Do forgive me, I forgot to give you my thanks on getting me out of the stables and into the garden."

Alfred smiled and shrugged lightly. "We will see. And do not thank me for that. It was no trouble, and I would do the same for anyone who had problems with their position. After all, it is my duty to keep the peace and feuding servants are not very peaceful."

The blonde rolled his eyes nodding, "Yes that is true, but I will let in on a secret of mine," The blonde whispered drawing the other close and looking around as if he was about to unyeild a great truth, "I-I like to think I am special." Then he snorted and bite his tounge to keep from laughing. "Ah, Sorry, sorry."

Alfred chuckled and ruffled Arthur's hair. "Well, I am sorry to ruin your little fantasy. However, my dear Arthur, within these walls -" the knight gestured to the grounds and castle, "- you are nothing more than a normal young man. So do not bother trying to explain anything away as a 'witch-child' thing. You will just get a glare for your trouble and take your punishment." The older blonde winked and finally burst out laughing. "Ah, I cannot keep a straight face anymore!"

Both blondes laughed for a bit before Arthur stood up and stretched, "Come now Alfred, I 'beg' you, let me take you to met some friends? No matter how 'special' you think you are, I need others to talk to." He smirked and helped thr knight to his feet, absintmindedly wipping some dust away from both thier pants.

"Friends of Arthur? I admit that I am surprised - brother and I thought that it would take at least another week before people stopped keeping their distance from you! It would be my honor to meet these friends of yours." The knight allowed the teen's brushing-off and chuckled when he had to brush a leaf off of Arthur's shoulder. "So where are we meeting these friends?"

"Out in the village. They are a darling little family of brother and sister. And they have another young man stay with them as well a flower shop owner who use to live in the north. Me and Toris wander down there every so often." The blonde smiled, a small laugh. "He is good freinds with them to."

The laugh came before Alfred could stop it; after a few minutes he bent at the waist, trying to stifle himself. "I-I w-w-would be happy to meet your friends, Arthur! B-but really, have you not heard any of the r-rumors?" He was laughing so hard that he was reduced to stuttering as he gasped for breath. It was too amusing to the knight that Arthur would have encountered Toris so often without hearing the maids' gossip in the castle that the older man (likely a secret romantic, according to rumors) enjoyed watching a certain young blonde gardener.

Arthur frowned and crossed his arms, "Hey! What rumors? That Toris is hot for the flower owner from the north? Please, They are friends and Feliks is my friend to. They apprently knew eachother from when Toris lived in the north to. Now will you stop laughing and tell me what your problem is?" He was tapping a foot, not very happy with the knight.

Another burst of laughter - bordering on breathless giggles by that point - was stifled, but Alfred eventually settled down and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "No, not that rumor, not that one at all. Ahah, ahumm, perhaps it is better that the gossips have not told you. It is nothing impolite, I promise you, so put my words out of your mind. Come, let us meet your friends." The knight smiled pleasantly and patted his friend on the shoulder firmly.

Arthur frowned and lead they way out, aems crossed. '_What kind of rumors could be so funny? Toris was going there long before I was, and most do not even know about Vash or Lily!'_ The blonde huffed, "I'll be up all not night trying to figure this out now."

"Do not lose sleep; I am sure you will find out eventually." the knight reassured, smiling. The walk was pleasant and both blondes were comfortable with eachother. Even if Arthur was still trying to figure out what his older friend meant.

* * *

Next Time!: We see baddies being baddies, and we get to meet Arthur's friends!


	26. EXTRA: Look What I Found!

HEY LOOK WHAT I FOUND. From chapter . . . 23? I found part of it! WOOO (now if only i could find when Arthur and the King were talking . . .)

ENJOY!

* * *

He went back to the servant chambers, searching for a familar face . . . Ah! There, the only other servent he really ever talked to. Francis and Antonio weren't usually spending thier nights in the servant chambers, but sometimes they did to make sure everything was running smooth in the castle. "Francis! How have you been?"

"Hmm?" The blonde turned at the voice calling his name, a smile lighting up his expression when he recognized Arthur. "I have been quite well, thank you! And yourself? You have not been allowing Alfred to draw you into trouble, have you, little Arthur?" Francis knew that his lover and the young new resident - a new friend of his as well - couldn't even hold a civil conversation for long. [i]'It is a shame that Antonio and Arthur dislike each other so greatly.'[/i]

Arthur smiled, shaking his head, "Not at all! I actually took him to meet Dear Lily and Vash today, and we are heading back there tomorrow." The green eyed boy looked around slightly, before sitting next to the older male, "Your uh . . . Lover is not back here at the moment is he? I have had a wonderful day and I would hate to get into a fight just because I sat next to you."

With a chuckle Francis shook his head that, no, Antonio was not nearby. Not that he knew of, anyway. "You are corrupting the King's knight! Perhaps you [i]should[/i] be the one that we keep an eye on, trickster that you are." he teased.

Arthur laughed before suddenly turning serious, waving a hand in front of the elder blond's face before 'pulling' a beautiful white rose out from behind Francis' ear. "I might just be a trickster, yes." He smiled, smelling the sweet rose before handing it to the other, "For you."

"And daring! Giving me a gift such as this, with your poor relationship with my lover...I wonder if you wish to argue with him, you cheeky thing!" Francis accepted the flower, though, and smelled it. With a soft sigh he carefully pulled off the two thorns on its stem and slid it behind his ear. "It is lovely, Arthur, thank you. It reminds me that I wished to compliment your skills! The gardens are lovelier than ever now that you are tending them." the servant said with a warm smile.

Arthur waved a hand dismissively. "I might be a bit of a arguer but no, I wish not even to see him. I just like to be friendly to people I get along with. I do not have many here." He smiled and blushed slightly, "And thank you, I try to do my best in the gardens. They were already so lovely before I got to them."

With a laugh Francis shook his head. "No, I do not doubt that you would wish to avoid eachother - I only meant to tease you. But, truly, do not sell yourself short!" The blonde gestured a hand toward a nearby window through which the gardens could be seen in the distance. "The Queen always cared for the flowers, from what I have heard, and King Gilbert - [i]Prince[/i] Gilbert at that time - once mentioned that she spoke to them. He said that it was as if they grew at her request." the servant mentioned.

The twinkling blue eyes matched the smile on his face. "A childish view of the world, but a romantic notion, no? Well, as I was saying - Gilbert said to me just yesterday that he has not seen such vibrant blooms since Her Highness tended to the plants. Whatever 'tricks' that you have been using...you have the King's gratitude, though he would not admit it for risk of seeming overly sentimental."

Arthur smiled and blushed, scratxhing his ear in embrassement. "O-Oh wow . . . most would just say talking to plants was crazy . . . Well if he will accept it, you can tell the king that I very, greatly, appericate his praise toward me." The small blonde nodded, and yawned, pulling his knees up to his chest and yawning. "It seems its past my time for sleep." He muttered with a laugh.

"I doubt that he would, but perhaps when he begins growing senile I will be able to tell him without being cursed out of the room for embarassing him." Francis laughed with a wink. "He is very sensitive about appearing...[i]sensitive.[/i] Cannot let enemies think he is weak, you see, and at least the North might see kindness as a flaw."

The older man patted Arthur's shoulder and laughed along with him. "Past your bedtime? I thought that you were seventeen, rather than twelve." he teased lightly.

Arthur laughed, "I am eight teen! Why does no one remeber that?" He shrugged and stood up, stretching, "Say what you will Francis, I had a terribly fun and exhausting day. Good night Friend, [i]insightful[/i] dreams to you." He smiled to himself, using Alfred's line with little thought as he walked on, heading to his own bed to fall alseep in.

It was early next morning when Arthur awoken, and just as quickly arose and dressed, immediatly going out to the stables and into an empty stall. "Something . . . Something is about to happen, Something very, very bad. Oh . . . " He closed his eyes and went to the garden, sitting infront of a little bush with beautiful lilies on them, "Oh . . . I know what will come, I do not know who, but death is coming to this castle . . . these Lilies will soon be stained with red as they are laid out on the graves. War is near . . ."

Green eyes blinked, looking around for a seconds confused, "How did I get outside?"  
Gilbert had been taking an early morning stroll through the garden when he saw an out-of-sorts blonde walking not too far away. Looking more closely, the king recognized Arthur and called out to him with a waved hand and a smile. "Good morning, Arthur!" When the blonde didn't respond the smile fell. "Arthur? Arthur Kirkland!" Still he got no response and had already begun to take longer strides to catch up to the young man.

The blonde's stride seemed off when he closed the gap - smoothe and steady, not at all like his normally short steps. Gilbert could hear him muttering something but only when Arthur finally stopped - sitting on the path, in fact - did the albino get close enough to make sense of it. "Death? Arthur, what has come over you?" The blonde continued to ignore him until he seemed to suddenly become aware of his surroundings. "Arthur, what on earth has affected you in this manner?"

Arthur scrambled to his feet, and bowed, "M'Lord! P-Please forgive me! I didn't otice you there! I have seemed to be . . . walking in my sleep again. I am sorry if I troubled you!" He said with another bow, misinterpting Gilbert's questions. The blonde stood again, looking around himself (and over himself, never rembering getting dressed), unable to shake a feeling pooling in his gut.

His hands settled on Arthur's shoulders, turning him to face the royal and holding him still. "Calm down, boy, and take a deep breath to calm yourself! No - do not speak, just breathe for a moment." Only after the teen had obeyed his order did the king loosen his grip. "Good. Now, Arthur, I want you to speak plainly with me and disregard formalities, for this is very odd and I need to know the truth of the matter without having to read through respectful words for their hidden meanings." The statement was blunt and would offend any noble with a sense of so-called 'decency' but they worked well enough for Gilbert.

"You were talking, Arthur. Do you remember what you said? Do not be anxious if you lied about walking in your sleep; just tell me the truth, please."

Arthur bit his lip some, nervous, "I-I rember some. I-I know something bad is about to, if not already, happen. And I know that it will start a dangerous and deadly effect on all four lands. But the details or why I feel like this, I could not tell you, M'Lord. I-I rember dreaming, last night, about . . . bloodstained lilies on a grave and a riderless horse running into town, soaked in blood. B-But I couldn't tell you anything more than that . . ." He said, as steadily as he could.

"That is...quite the dream, young man." Gilbert finally responded after clearing his throat and releasing the blonde. "I apologize for what I am about to say, but I cannot think of any kind way to say it so please, do not think that I intend to insult. But, please, tell me that you have not inherited your mother's particular gifts? Alfred mentioned that she was a seer, or fortune teller."

The king swallowed and gave Arthur an uneasy and apologetic smile. "I have...read on the subject some, and know that visions are open to interpretation - sometimes they can be literal and other instances are so incredibly figurative that they hardly seem related. But something so vivid..." A shiver trailed down Gilbert's spine at the thought of such a thing coming true.

Arthur shook his head, "I-I should not have. I am the least magical of any of my family, a disgrace really. I can talk to animals and can sense, and even see aura but . . ." The blonde shook his head, "No. I do not think I have inherited it, but this had happened once before a night or two before my family was murdered, I had dreamed about the trampled grass and two white horses coming to save me. I never see people in my dreams though, thats why it can't be the same thing. I see only animals and plants, the two things I am closest to. So it could mean anything."

Gilbert sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "That is...that is something, at least. Perhaps it was only a horrible dream, perhaps a vision of some sort. Either way, if there is a chance that it may not occur then there is a chance." The king looked the younger man in the eye and held his gaze. "I have read about magics - they were an interest of the late Queen's - and I wish you to know that I take such things seriously, regardless of modern opinions on the subject."

The blonde nodded, smiling, "Y-Yes M'Lord . . . Thank you. I will keep that in mind. I- . . . I am sorry to have stirred trouble in you. Please, do not take this serious unless it comes to pas." Arthur nodded, bowing slightly before stepping away, "If you would excuse me M'Lord, I have my duties to attend to."

"Do not let me keep you, then. If you happen to have any more interesting...dreams...please come to me. As callous as it may seem, I am quite interested in your gifts. Perhaps if someone that could read auras had been in my hunting party I would have evaded my assassin." The last portion was more of a thought than a statement, only Gilbert musing really. With another shaky smile the albino nodded. "Yes, well...I will leave you in peace." The king turned and continued walking along his original path, thoughtful.

Arthur waited until the King was out of sight before letting out a large breathe. He sighed and rubbed a shaking hand through his blonde locks, moving from his face. "That . . . was more excitment then I needed in the morning. Goodness . . ." The blonde smiled to himself, and started on his gardening duties, before heading off to the practice ring to watch the men fence.


	27. Off To The Village!

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! 2013 here we come!

In this Chapter, Enjoy The Bad Guys, and Arthur's Friends. Plus we get to see who was crushing on Arthur! XD

(PS. The song Arthur is mentioning is 'The Rose and The Lion' By Heather Dale)

* * *

Deep in the desert two men were planning there attack, "Do you think we have enough time Sadiq? We have far more land to travel than they do. Maybe we should wait until they return to the castle."

The dark-haired man carved at the piece of wood in his hand as though all of his focus was on the object. "No, that may prove...unwise. What if their grandfather chooses to accompany them, or increase the guard traveling with them? I would rather avoid complicating this whole mess." Sadiq pointed out, gesturing with his knife absently. "If we leave tonight we may yet intercept them two days out from their estate. From there we can travel further south to the shore and cut through Eastern waters."

Gupta nodded and folded up his map, lifting a bag onto his shoulder, "Then we should go at earliest convinence. Get packed, and bring 'the box' with you. I will go fetch and ready the horses." The tanned man nodded, leaving, but glancing over his shoulder a second, "Oh and Sadiq? Please do try and keep your temper in check this time around, eh? We both have personal vendettas against this man, do not ruin it for me." The man's eyes sparked with something threatening for a moment before he left for the stables

Bearing his teeth in annoyance at the other man's back, Sadiq stalked into the tunnel that lead to his rooms while muttering about disrespectful desert rats and plans to add diuretics to Gupta's dinner that night. He was packed and ready to travel a short time later with the box Gupta had requested tucked under his arm. Sadiq waited for the 'rat' to bring the horses around as he continued seething over the increasingly-frequent comments that he had been receiving since his job from the Northerners.

Gupta knew he was walking on thin ice around his companion, but he also knew that the man did twice as well, (and was far more brutal) when he had ppent up anger and frustration raging inside him. With a shrug of his shoulders the assain lead the horses to the front, a jet black on for himself and a dark bay for his companion. "Come now, These are our fastest, let us ride." He nodded pulling himself into his saddle.

After securing his possession's on the bay, Sadiq also mounted the animal. Once he was settled into the saddle he goaded the horse into a brisk walk. They had already moved closer to the edge of their desert domain but the weather was still too harsh for the horses to move at a full gallop. When the sun sank over the sands, then they would urge them faster.

"Sadiq. If I take out the guards, would you be able to handle the Knight? If my source leads us correctly, he is on a gray/white horse, and has wavy blonde hair with blue eyes. The house of Waren. Surely even you should be able to do this, correct? Or should I handle the harder foe?" The man smirked, casting a casual glance at his companion to watch him seethe.

The darker man was a trifle away from losing his temper and assaulting his traveling companion. "I can handle a knight easily - I should think that you would know this fact by now." Sadiq forced out through gritted teeth, his hood casting all but his sneer into shadow.

Gupta 'tsked', "Temper, Temper." He shook his head but left his house-mate alone, riding a bit behind to keep out of stricking distance if need be.

"Says the rat, hungry for blood..." Sadiq muttered to himself as he pushed his horse into a short trot. It wasn't enough to do more than put some distance between the two men, but then that was his goal. The dark-skinned man was beginning to reconsider his choice to take part in the other's plan.

Gupta kept the distance, close enough for support but far enough to ignore the other. He could tell the other man was rethinking his position, and sighed.

The assassin was still muttering to himself and occasionally the horse as well. Eventually he began polishing his dagger to distract himself, trusting the bay to walk straight without his direct control. "Bastard, hypocritical rat, treating me like a child! Why do I bother putting up with him when I could just as easily do for myself?" A nagging in the back of his mind tried to insist that he would be lonely if he were on his own, but he ignored it with a scoff as he always had. "I need nobody else, let alone Gupta..."

When they stopped to camp Sadiq pulled out his bedroll and began setting up his sleeping area. Finally he was satisfied when he found a large rock that could block the wind and prevent sand from blowing onto him. The assassin dug a ditch into the sand and started piling up rocks around the edge as insulation before spreading out his bedroll. After an apple and a slice of bread he settled in to try to sleep, ignoring the fire that Gupta had started.

Gupta rolled his eyes and shifted his position. He would watch tonight, and tomorrow he would sleep and Sadiq would be the lookout. . . . Well if the tanned man was even trustworthy anymore.

It was at an hour before dawn that Sadiq woke and began packing his sleeping things. He took the time to also water the horses, pouring the liquid from a jug they had brought into their feeding harnesses. "Good, good. We should reach a stream before you are overly thirsty, but the day will still be hot, so drink what you recquire my friend." The assassin was petting the black horse's neck as his other hand stroked the bay's nose, murmuring to them both as a way of telling them 'good morning.'

Gupta came up to the other and lifted a eyebrow in mild surprise. "When shall we be heading off?"

"Soon enough." Sadiq responded coolly. He felt calmer with the horses' necks under his palms, helping him to put off the bad mood that had been hanging over him lately. The assassin would no doubt be upset again after some time had passed but for the moment he was tolerable.

Gupta gave a curt nod before packing up the rest of thier camp. "We will have to ride quick. We do not know where the Noble's group made thier own camp."

"They will not have made it past Lorren, even if they traveled past sundown. If we start moving southeast after we reach the river we should make good time." The assassin prepared the horses and saddled them as he spoke. The routine didn't take any thought, Sadiq's hands moving instinctually to tighten girths and fit the reins.

Gupta nodded, getting his own horse ready before mounting him. "That is at least a four hour ride if we cut through the river. We should be able to catch them before they even pack up camp."

Sadiq mounted as well and walked the beast in a few circles to wake him up, before moving him up to the other assassin's side. "If we rush, yes. But if they are not alone - as we suspect to be true they most likely will be waking earlier. If we do not catch them today, tonight will not be such an inconvenience."

Gupta nodded, "We will catch them. I know we will." He gave a pat to his horse's neck, urging him forward into a easy and light canter.

* * *

Arthur meet up with Alfred earlier in the morning and started thier relaxing walk into the small village near the castle walls.

The green eyed boy shook his head as they entered the town, instantly becoming enthralled with the sights and smells and sounds of the busy little place. The younger male lead the knight near the edge of the town, closer to the farm lands, "Lily dear! Where is your brother at this hour?" He called out to a young blonde girl who was sitting outside of a small house, playing with a corn-cob doll.

The girl looked up and smiled happily, waving. "Good morning, Arthur! Brother is out in the field already." Lily picked up the edge of her simple green dress and frock so she wouldn't trip and ran to meet her friend. She didn't notice the man with him until she was closer. "Oh, hello, sir! I apologize - I did not see you." With a curtsy she was back to smiling. "Would you like me to get him, or do you plan to go to him?"

Alfred was enchanted by the girl, her naturally sweet personality obvious and contagious. He gave a bow and winked at Lily playfully. "Just call me Alfred, and we will get along perfectly." the blonde offered.

Arthur laughed, "Careful Alfred, her brother Vash is quite the violent one when it comes to suitors!" He chuckled, shaking his head, "No, It is fine, he will be back for lunch soon, yes? Good. May we wait for him here, Lily Dear? Oh have you seen Toris or Feliks around?" He laughed when as if on cue the two men came around from the garden, Toris, blushing when he saw them , "Sir Alfred! W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know that there is no danger of that! You just want me to get into trouble." Alfred laughed, nudging Arthur with his elbow. At Lily's laugh the knight grinned and opened his mouth to speak - however, Toris and Feliks appeared at just that moment.

Lily nodded and giggled at the knight's antics. "Yes, of course you are welcome to stay! As for those two, I believe that they are - well, there they are now! I had thought that brother might have fed you to his plants!" The last part was directed at the two men as they came closer. With a quirk of his brow, the blonde smirked - _fucking smirked-_ at Toris's expression.

"Surprised to see me, Toris? I just thought that I might keep Arthur company. After all, he is my friend and still quite young. Somebody should keep an eye on him. Don't you agree?" Alfred teased.

Feliks flipped his hair over his shoulder, smiling amusedly at the interaction. He'd had the pleasure of meeting the knight once before but he certainly knew of his friend's shyness. Having a knight around would likely make Toris more nervous than usual around Arthur. _'Hah! Serves you right for hiding things from your bestfriend!'_ The thought that he might not be the older man's best friend never crossed his mind - of course he was the brunette's best friend! He said that he was, and that was the only opinion that mattered.

Toris suttered more, blushing, "Yes that would be best for him in the unfamilar town!" He all but sqeaked out, hiding slightly behind Feliks. "Ah! M'Lady your brother sent us ahead to tell you to start fixing up a lunch for us all. A-And I guess for our new guests to."

Arthur tilted his head some, "Hey! I believe I am quite capable of not having to have accompantiment! I am a man." He pouted, before his ears twitched some, "Oh, Lily Dear, let me help you with all that food ok?" He smiled, allowing the young girl to lead him into the house.

Lily happily agreed to the offer of help and led Arthur into her home. "It is a good thing that I went to market this morning - I hope that Alfred has no problem with a simple meal. He seems the type to enjoy such things, really." The girl chatted with Arthur as she deftly retrieved the ingredients she would need to make lunch.

"...finishes saying that he is a man and promptly retreats to a kitchen? The poor boy has no idea what a picture he seems to make, does he?" Alfred asked with a chuckle, looking pointedly at Toris. "Rather like a little housewife sometimes" the knight was cut off by the protective older brother that was approaching.

Vash came close to his house where he lived with his young sister Lily and friend Feliks. When he saw more shadows of men there in the setting sun, then he had sent away, he quickly grabbed his sword and started up, "Hey! Who dares be near my dwelling without my blessing!"

"A friend of Arthur Kirkland's! You must be Vash, yes? Your sister is with Arthur, preparing lunch. I apologize for intruding." Feliks looked back at his friend, rolling his eyes at the display. "His name is Alfred, Vash. The one Toris and Arthur have mentioned, I think. The knight?" At Alfred's nod the younger man smirked. "I should be a detective, really. Now - put down that overgrown knife and relax!"

Vash instantly pointed the sword at Feliks, "Do not command me Knav! I allow you to live in my house without pay!" He growled but put the sword away and turned toward the knight. "Ah. I remeber the conversations about you, 'Sir Knight'. You are the one who saved Arthur, and yet has no respect for titles or authorites. Please, you may enter, but rember this is my house and if I decied you knightly status is fake . . . I will happily remove your head from your quivering body!" He shouted before marching inside the house.

Toris smiled slightly at the bold delcartion, "Do not mind him to much Alfred, he really is all words and no action. Unless it is for his sister of course."

Feliks smirked and followed the violent blonde fearlessly. "Oh, do not bother pulling guilt over my head. You know that you love me, Vash!" he responded without doubting it. He fell into step beside Lily's sibling and smiled at Arthur when they entered the house. "He has already threatened your knight friend, so do not worry about his violence ruining the meal!"

With a chuckle, Alfred ran a hand through his hair. "I think I like him! Your friends are different than I expected, but quite enjoyable overall. They suit you, Toris." The knight wrapped an arm around the Prince's servant and patted his shoulder. "Now, you need only tell Arthur how oblivious he is for not noticing your affections and your new life in this country will be perfectly established!"

* * *

Arthur nodded, "Alfred will enjoy anything you make, Dear. Your hands create things worthy of the king himself! I should know, I have been in that kitchen, not a one of them puts the love in thier food as you do, M'Lady." He said with a little wink, smiling at the young girl.

The girl giggled again and waved a hand in the young man's direction. "Be careful, Arthur, or big brother will be after you for trying to woo me!" Lily teased goodnaturedly. "Think how dismayed Tor- the [i]girls[/i] here and at the castle would be, if they thought you to be taken with me!"

Arthur tilted his head and was about to question the girl's slip up when the other's entered the house. "Oh Vash! Must you go threatening everyone? Alfred has a good heart. Leave him be." He chuckled at his friends quick curse to him as he went into the back of the house to clean up for the meal.

Toris flustered and batted away the knight, "I-I do not know of what you speak! We are only friends I swear!" The timid knight bit his lip and shook his head, "I-I could never be so bold! And please Sir Alfred, do not make him any the wiser to my affections! It would kill me if he ever rejected me. . . ."

Lily and Feliks shared a knowing look, both rolling their eyes at Arthur's request. "The day that Vash stops threatening others is the day he dies." Both cheerfully informed Arthur - not for the first time. Lily shooed Feliks into the back of the house to clean up as well before she started setting the table. It didn't take long until Feliks was elbowing his way into Vash's personal space to wash his own hands for the noon meal.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you? Threatening every male over the age of four if they should even look at Lily..." he joked with a knowing look at his friend.

"Oh, do not be so pessimistic! I do not care if you are more or less than friends." Alfred easily assured. He smiled at the timid admission and request, reminded for a moment of a young rabbit. "I merely want to be sure that Arthur is content. Perhaps you should attempt...well, wooing him? He would be more upset that you hid things from him than if you revealed that you were attracted to him." the knight advised before patting the guard's shoulder and walking toward the house.

Arthur shook his head, "Yeah, I know that. Does not mean I cannot hope for a change though. It would defiantly lessen the tension around the house." He laughed looking over his shoulder when the last two guest entered the house. "Took you two long enough to get in here."

Toris nodded shakily at the blonde before raising a glance to the heavens, "Oh my . . . I sense a strange wind in the air. Something . . . Something is going to happen." He shook the feeling off before hurring into the house next to Alfred.

Vash glared at his bold friend briefly before shaking his head, "She is all I have. I am never giving her away." He said sternly, shaking his head and leaving the back room to the main hall for the meal.

Alfred waved off Arthur's comment and stuck out his tongue. "Jealous that I might be making friends?" he teased the younger blonde before helping to set the table. When her brother returned, Lily started filling the plates with the simple meal that she had pulled together. "I hope that everything is to your liking, brother! I changed the recipe for the soup so I cannot guarantee the taste."

After everybody had bread and fruit the girl ladled out the steaming soup, the scent of herbs filling the air. Feliks joined the others, standing close to Vash as he took in the crowd. "I think this may be the largest group of people that you have hosted! And to think that none of them has run off screaming yet...you must be calming down with age, Vash!"

Vash on instinct hit his fist backward, hitting the blonde in the stomach. "I could throw you to the street! Do not tempt me!" He countered, before nodding to his sister and bowed his head, silent for a moment before nodding again, "Let us eat!"

Toris and Arthur bowed thier heads as well, Arthur nudging Alfred until he did to. Once they were 'allowed' to eat, They all raised thier heads and gave a small cheer until they lasped into a comfortable silence of eating. During the meal Feliks cast dirty looks (more like pouts, really) at the head of the household. "You would never throw me into the streets." he finally declared, getting amused glances from some of the others at the table. "The guilt would eat at you horribly, not to mention I would simply stay on your front stoop until you let me back in."

Alfred was half listening to Vash and Feliks and half devoting his attention to making Lily laugh. The knight tried everything from making ridiculous faces to pestering Arthur. The girl was hiding her smile behind her hand. Lily was determined that Alfred would have to work harder if he wanted to be a fool.

Vash rolled his eyes, joyfully ignoring his guest. He kept his eyes trained on the interactions between his sister and the blonde knight. Arthur on the other hand had to keep smacking the Knight's hands away, "Peace Alfred! Leave me to my meal will you?" He sighed horribly glaring at his friends. Toris sat back some, just enjoying the slightly chaotic scence in front of him.

The ridiculous behavior continued until finally Lily burst into giggles. The knight's smile was blinding and he promptly ruffled Arthur's hair with a 'Thank you for the help, Arthur!' Alfred was fairly well-behaved for the rest of the meal, making entertaining conversation and telling wild stories from his and Matthew's adventures. Feliks was watching his friend though, and subtly tried to catch Vash's attention.

Everthing went well for the rest of the stay of the Castle's occupants. It wasn't until later in the day, close to supper when they all decieded to finish all thier conversations the next day, but the three men just had to head back home.  
On the path back Toris was trying his very best not to stare at Arthur, who unfortuantly was walking in front of him. He took a deep breathe and kept his eyes on the ground.

Arthur was singing a song he heard Knights sing once when he was little, trying to teach Alfred the lyrics, "No, no! It's 'The Rose and Lion turn to serve the King, for the King!' Why can't you get that?" The older man gestured wildly and after several more failed attemptssurrendered the whole thing.

"Alright, so I cannot learn the song! How about I teach you a poem instead?" Alfred finally offered, his fingers interlocking and cradling the back of his head to stretch his arms. Alfred was casting glances back at Toris over his shoulder every once in a while, smiling when their eyes met. _'If it were not so adorable I would likely have intervened already. Poor thing is as shy as a mouse.'_

Arthur sighed and shook his head, "Sure why not, I like poems." He smiled and crossed his arms. He noticed Alfred always looking back at the other servant. "Toris? Is there something wrong? What is it with the two of you have some sort of silent conversation over my head?"

Toris jumped shaking his head, "No! no! Everything is fine, sorry to disturb you! Oh look there is my brother!" The brunette took off to his younger brother, Ravis just happening to appear in front of them, by the stables as they all entered the Castle's compound walls.

The diversion was convenient and even left Alfred stunned as the former guard seemed to disappear, only to reappear some distance away next to his youngest sibling. "I...have never seen someone move so fast before." The knight blinked a few times before his head tilted to the side and a smile started growing across his features. "Hah, he really is a timid little mouse! He even scampers away when surprised!"

Arthur tilted his head, "Mouse? What? I am so confused . . ." He rubbed his head sighing, "Oh! Are you eating with the royal family tonight? Or do you not have to do that . . .?"

"Hmm? Oh, I never have to do it. I only eat with them because they are my friends! I would never subject myself to their ridiculous bickering otherwise." Alfred informs primly. He wouldn't comment on his slip of thinking out loud.

"Then uh . . . Do you mind if you eat with me tonight? I would not mind some company for once at the late meal." He said, nudging the ground with his toe. "But you don't have to obviously."

Alfred smiled gently and pulled the boy into a one-armed hug. "I would love to join you for supper, Arthur. You never have to eat alone if you just ask for company." The knight kept the arm around the child's shoulder as they walked. "Besides - the King and Prince can entertain eachother quite well enough, and I deserve a break from them."

Arthur blushed slightly, "Thank you. I feel bad though. I just don't understand why the other servants don't like me. I hope I have not offended them." He frowned and sighed, shoulders heaving. "May I ask you a personal question, Alfred?"

The knight just walked with the boy, a silent comfort for once. Well, until the question came at least. "A personal question? You have my undivided attention! Please, ask me whatever you wish." Alfred encouraged playfully.

Arthur shuffled slightly, "Have you . . . have you ever regretted Fate? Have you ever . . . wished to just change a choice you made if only to see the outcome of the other choice? Have you ever been that curious?" Big green eyes looked up to the other, eyes just simply curious.

"Oh, Arthur...everybody has wished to know such things at least once in their life. There is not a single person that does not yearn to know what 'might have been' if things had been different in one way or another." Alfred's hands came to rest on the teenager's shoulders, the two of them facing eachother now. "But we must know that things cannot be changed. It does not do good to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Arthur nodded, eyes stinging again. "I uh, Thank you. I tend to forget myself sometimes when I get lost in my head. Usually visiting my friends will do that to me." He smiled and turned away now, "How did you like them? I hope Vash wasn't too ofensive to you."

"Offensive? Hardly! I quite enjoyed his attitude, actually." Alfred frowned and shivered a few minutes later. "Now I find myself oddlly disturbed...that I enjoyed his poor mood because it reminded me of Lord Vargas in some ways..." He grew dramatic and slumped against the smaller blonde. "Whatever shall I do, Arthur? What if I fall in love while my fiery noble is away?" he swooned, obviously acting.

Arthur blinked, "_Lord Vargas?_ That is who you are falling for? That is what I have to help you with! Are you trying to kill me? - - - Wait! No this is good! We can actually get Vash to help us! He owes me to! Oh Alfred this is just the break we have been looking for!" He grinned at the other blonde.

Alfred was flustered and tried to keep up with his friend's line of thought. "Y-you did not know? Or at least guess? But your advice was so accurate!" The knight was gaping as Arthur continued. "What do you mean? How could Vash help, and why does he owe you a favor?"

"Well of course I assumed! But that is never a good thing so I never thought on it more. And he can help by you 'practicing' on him! If you can get through a whole conversation with out Vash getting angry there is no way Lord Vargas could! And he owes me because I saved his sister once." He said with a curt nod, following the knight into the castle and then the kitchen to collect thier share.

Alfred understood what his young companion meant of course, but he couldn't help the grimace at the thought of talking with Vash as though he were Lovino Vargas. "But...I could never be sure that Vargas would react the same way! I would not be able to speak to Vash as though I were courting him - not without either feeling awkward or ill..." The last part was muttered under his breath. It wasn't that he didn't like Vash; he just didn't want to court him, even if it would be fake. "And Lord Vargas would not behead me for saying the wrong thing - I believe that Vash very well might."

"Exactly my point. If anything, I will get a few laughs and you will remeber to watch what you say around people! Everyone wins!" The smaller blonde laughed, carrying his food and Alfred out to a little table near the maze's walls. "It would be fun for them to help though, Especialy Feliks."

Finally the knight relented, agreeing to the plan. "But if he falls in love with me, do not complain!" They both laughed and began eating their supper as they continued, talking and joking easily. "So, if I were to tell you...that I have vanquished a Jabberwock, what would you say to that?"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, "I would call your honesty into question then, Dear Knight. I would sooner think you were a Selkie than that." He smirked, chuckling before it turned into a yawn. "What would you say if I told you that there was a song that could momentarly give you magical powers?"

"Mmm...I would ask you to teach me the words, of course." Alfred replied as he relaxed against the bench. "I trust you not to teach me something awful instead. Alright...what if I were to tell you, Dear Kirkland, that I knew the secret to immortality?" The knight didn't yawn, but he knew that the warm food and pleasing weather would lull him to sleep if he allowed it.

"Silly Knight. You can only be immortal if you sleep well. I can tell right now that you are exhausted, or at the very least fighting off the Maiden Of Dreams." The Witch-child laughed, a hand causually waving in the air. "Do not let me keep you, Alfred. If you want to be curled in your bed, please do. I am about to retire myself in a hour or so. The day has been . . . tiring to say the least." He said with a chuckle.

Scoffing, Alfred lightly shoved the teen. "I can see the 'Maiden' just as easily in an hour as I can now. She will wait. Now, back to the topic I mentioned." The knight leaned closer to Arthur and his voice dipped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Immortality - I know the secret quite well, and sleep has very little to do with it! Would you like to hear the method by which it can be acquired?"

Of course Arthur was curious, but he was also catious. His mother had always warned him of people who said they could alter time. _'It is a very dangerous thing to do, something no being below a god should mess with.'_ Was what she had always said. But Arthur was still a child, "I will trust you Alfred. What is the big secert?"

"Ah, so you do want to know. Alright. The secret..." Alfred began, looking down at the shorter blonde before raising his eyes to the sky, "The secret...is memory. As long as you are remembered you will never die, no matter if you are remembered for something wonderful or something terrible. Your ideas, your ideals, can live on through others." A few moments passed in silence between them then, though it was not an uncomfortable one.

"Authors and artists are immortal, in their own ways I suppose. Though artists rarely pass on ideas so much as they do images of what they've seen or imagined." the blonde mused finally. Blue eyes returned to the boy, watching subtly. "Do you understand what I mean, Arthur, when I talk about immortality?"

Arthur smiled, feeling calmer and more relaxed now. "Yeah . . I really do. I like your version of Immortality Alfred. It is so . . . beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me." He smiled, leaning forward on the table in a stretch, yawning. "Everytime I visit Vash I get so tired afterward! It makes no sense!"

Sticking his tongue out, the adult looked every bit like a small child. "My version? No...I think it is the only real way, Arthur. I have heard stories of spells or enchanted pools and fountains that could grant immortality, but it always comes at a high cost. Something similar to isolation, or eternal loneliness, or the necessity to steal the lives of others to retain youth. Those methods are as good as murder - murder of self, or murder of others. Memories can injure, but they also teach."

Alfred chuckled after another moment and shrugged lightly in agreement. "Maybe his version of immortality is to make you so tired that you will never forget it? Effective, if not a bit exhausting." A playful yawn escaped the knight.

Vash certainly was draining, in truth. Arthur rolled his eyes, "There are always ways around those things in magic." He smirked. He yawned again, bigger this time. "Uh! Forgive me Alfred, but I do think I shall be heading back to my chambers now. My eyes just will not stay open."

The knight stood and smiled down at his friend, fighting another yawn of his own. "Mmm, I think I shall do the same. Perhaps your Maiden of Dreams will teach me the song about the Lion and Rose as I sleep. If she does not, I suppose I will just have to bother you in the gardens for more instruction...and I will pay you with a poem!" It was rare that Alfred felt so relaxed without his twin nearby and it was a pleasing thought that new acquaintances could help in that matter.

Arthur laughed and stood as well, scratching the back off his head, "I would be glad to, since its 'The Rose and the Lion.' " He snorted knowing he was just splitting hairs. "I will see you tommorrow then, and maybe go finish our conversations with Vash and Lily tommorrow if you are not busy."

"Ah, yes, Rose and Lion. I knew that." The blonde chuckled as well, both of them knowing that it was a lie. The offer that Arthur made sounded like a fantastic use of time to Alfred. "And I suppose that you have no desire to ask him for your favor, then?" he laughed easily.

"It was a suggestion that, with more time to think, is a very, very bad idea. You are right, Vash would behead us." He chuckled nervously, unsure even to himself if his statement was true or not. "I suppose this is where I depart from you and bid you healthy dreams?"

Alfred smiled and winked at the boy. "Ah, but unhealthy dreams can be so much more entertaining! No matter; I will see you tomorrow all the same. I wish you . . . insightful dreams tonight, Arthur." With that the knight took his leave, more than ready to sleep. Arthur shook his head, trying to get rid of the blush that always came after he talked to Alfred.

* * *

Re veiw! (Please? D8 )


	28. In the Hallways

Another big mushie chapter. Introducing our second biggest Background pairing besides, America/Lovino . . . .. . I Present To you Eduard/Kei! (Estonia/Thailand) yeah, lol whut? 8D

Oh uh, this chappy has some pretty heavy kissing so . . . yeah.

Be sure to reveiw! It motivates me to continue writing new chapters instead of summarizing them!

* * *

Toris rushed to his brother, before dragging him away quickly, running into the last sibling, "Ah! Eduard your here to! Thats perfect!" The middle child of the trio caught the wall to keep from being knocked over. "Toris! What has gotten into you, to be acting so oddly?" Eduard asked, half curious and half concerned.

Toris shook his head, checking over his shoulder, "No, no I am ok now. I am fine, just, just nervous. I am not good at feeling comfortable when it comes to courting." Both younger siblings stared wide-eyed at Toris as they realized what he'd just said. "Courting?" Eduard pushed his glasses into place from where they had slid down his nose, flushed lightly.

"You never mentioned that you were courting someone, brother! Who is it? The rumors are not really true, are they? They are, I bet they are and now I owe Kei another secret!" the blonde lamented the last bit, resting his chin on his hand. He and the noble had started a game in which they would make wagers and the prize would be a secret such as favorite color or other such personal things. Eduard was losing fantastically.

Toris blushed darkly, shaking his head, "Nonononono! I said nothing!" He squeaked, sprinting away. Ravis looked up at his older brother, "All right, Toris loves the 'Changling-thing' and you got the hots for that Western noble. What is going on here? Why not me?" Eduard shook his head as he watched his older sibling disappear around a corner.

He froze, though, when he was reminded that Ravis was present. "He is not a changeling, he is a witch-child. And I do not have the...the...don't be so crass, Ravis!" Eduard finally managed, face red and voice squeaking on the word 'crass.' He was hurrying away from the youngest of the three of them as he called over his shoulder, "You do not need to think of such things for some time yet!" and escaped down another hallway. Ravis stomped his foot and huffed, "They are both so the same! Running away from feelings!"

* * *

Eduard retreated to the library, eventually calming down enough to mutter under his breath about inappropriate younger brothers and the ridiculous practices of courtship.

Eduard often found himself sinking into a chair when he came across an interesting book as he cleaned and sorted the library, but he was absolutely fixed in his seat by the story he had found. Dragons and magic and knights and romantic fights surrounding scandals - they enraptured the young man that morning. "Oh, come on Sir Gawain, pick up your sword!" he cried aloud at a particularly exciting section.

The library was big enough that two or three people could be in there at once, and never see eachother. At Eduard's exclaimation Lord Kei was wandering the other side of the fiction books and jumped, startled. Reconzing the voice though, he shook his head and smiled, feeling his heart flutter. He quickly ma

de his way over to the blonde, and leaned on the back of his chiar. "So what has Gawain gotten himself into this time?"  
With a squeak of surprise, the blonde realized that he was not alone and blushed. "A-ah, he's...in a duel, with a man from a distant land, for a woman's honor." Eduard's flush grew into a darker red as he scrambled to cover one of the large pages. It wouldn't be an issue if it had not held a detailed illustration of Gawain's affair with the woman (the reason for the duel) in full color. "He dropped his...sword, and only has his shield...left..."

Kei quirked an eyebrow and stole the book out of the quivering servant's hands, marking the page but shifting through the pages. "Oh wow! I never new Gawain was that type of guy! I knew of Lancelot, Tristram, and even Galahad but this is impressive!" He snickered and gave the book back, walking to the front of the servant. "So how are you today Eduard?"

"Other than mortified, you mean?" Eduard asked, still blushing madly and once again clutching the large book to his chest. "I am well. Yourself, Kei? I know that you have at least gotten your fair share of perversion until lunch, now!" A quivering laugh bubbled up from the servant as he unconsciously smiled.

Kei smiled sheepishly, "I do apologise. I never did mean to scare you, or embrassess you." The western noble took a seat next the blond and grinned, "You know the west. Bunch of crazie's we are. We love the perversion." He grinned again, choking back a laugh.

"What?! You must be joking - I mean...really, that is absolutely-!" the servant sputtered, wide-eyed and blushing darker than ever. Finally he buried his head in his hands to hide how flushed his face was. "Liar - you are trying to make me blush on purpose again! You did the exact same thing last week!"

The black-haird nobel shrugged, "Maybe, Maybe not. Can you blame me? You are just too cute when you do!" The words came out before Kei ever thought them threw and immediatly regretted them. He saw the instant tension in his friend's shoulder's and bit his lip standing up. His 'Fight or Flight' instict acting up and the option to run was overwhelming. "I-I-I have to go! Pleaseexcuseme!" He jumbled out, quickly taking off for the saftey of the many twisting hallways.

The compliment - obviously different from the ones that the nobleman had been giving Eduard since they'd met - surprised him into silence. His hands dropped from his face when he heard the jumbled excuse to leave just in time for the blonde to see Kei bolt out of the library. Stunned, it took Eduard a few seconds before he stood and followed the brunette. "Kei! Wait, you great idiot!" the teen called, slipping on the floor as he tried to round a corner too quickly. The fall jarred Eduard's elbow and scraped his hands painfully when he had tried to grab the wall for support, making him cry out in surprised pain. "Ow! Ow...damn it..."

Luckily for Eduard his elder brother had come around the turn a few seconds later, hearing him cry out from down the hall. "Ed! Are you ok, what on earth happened? You are bleeding!" The brunette exclaimed, flailing his arms and helping his younger sibling to his feet. "Let me see them . . ." He drawled, and when the hands were presnted to him, inspecting them over carefully and gently. "Oh dear. You have quite a bit of debris in them, come we must get you fixed up."

The blonde looked back in the direction that he had been going even as Toris started walking him away from where he had fallen. There wasn't any sign of Kei anymore, and the crestfallen servant finally turned back forward. "It is nothing, brother. I should not have been running - it is my own fault." Eduard reassured with a small, bitter smile. _'Why did you run away? I thought...I had thought that...ha, that is just it, isn't it? I have been reading too many books. Nobles do not fancy servants, or court them, or any other nonsense like that. They find wives and have sons and throw parties and have affairs with other men's wives.'_

"Yes, but why were you running? You look so shaken and upset." Toris bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and quickly turned around, grasping Eduard by the shoulders. "Ed. Please be striaght with me. Did anyone hurt you - or try to? I need to know. You are ok right? Just and accident?" He asked shakily, nervous at the answer.

"I was only shaken and upset because I fell -" Eduard started, but was interrupted by the nearly frantic questions. "W-what? No! Nobody has tried to hurt me, Toris! Why? Did someone try that with you or Ravis?" Now the blonde was feeling anxious, blinking owlishly at his older sibling. He'd lied - Kei had hurt him, in a way - but not the way that his brother meant.

Toris breathed a deep sigh of relief, his head coming to rest on his slightly smaller brother's shoulder. "No, no. I-I was just concerned I guess. Old habits die hard." He tried to crack a joke, but just shook his head and returned to escorting his brother to a doctor to assitst them.

The blonde nodded hesitantly before following. One of his hands came up to Toris's arm and the younger brother squeezed reassuringly, though he had to suppress a wince of pain. "I would tell you if something were wrong, Toris. I promise you that."

The brunette nodded, taking another deep breathe, "I-I know. Thank you Eduard." He smiled and soon they came across on of the medical servants, and were able to get Eduard's hands cleaned and fixed up.

Eduard ended up having his hands bandaged. Thankfully the strips of cloth were thin enough that he could still move them, at least to a certain degree. The servant roamed the halls after his brother left and his hands were tended to, unable to return to his book until the medicine had set in and otherwise unoccupied. "So early in the morning and I have already been forced out of the library..." Eduard sighed dejectedly, looking down at his hands.

_(Meanwhile Kei was still roaming the halls, though now he had slowed to an easy jog, and soon a walk. He looked around with confusion and impatience, "Oh how stupid of me! I cannot believe I got lost. . . inside the castle walls."_

_Kei resorted to sitting on the floor, leaning back against the hard, rough walls and sighed shakily. "Great. I messed up my closest friendship, I haven't even seen the king in . . . forever, I'm lost inside the castle, and . . ." He bit his lip hard and pulled the crumbled letter from his pocket. "And now . . . stupid Yao . . . wanting me home . . . Who does he think he is?! Ruining my sister, my nephew . . . and now he is trying to ruin mine." He groaned loudly, flopping to his side, not caring about how dirty his clothes might get.)_

Eduard didn't even see the leg sticking out from the adjoining hall - however this time he managed to keep from falling when he tripped. He might have cursed, though...several times. "Are there supernatural powers trying to kill me, or am I just cursed to trip over everything in the whole country?!"

Kei opened his eyes and sat up, instatly pressing himself closer to the wall and grabbing the letter that had fluttered away from him. "Eduard! W-What are you doing here? What happened to your hands?" The black-haired nobel questioned, standing up shakily, "And more important yet, where did you come from? I got kinda lost . . ."

"Huh? Oh...I thought you would have gone outside or...something similar." Eduard finished lamely, looking at the noble briefly before averting his eyes. "I was - uhm, I was running down a hallway and slipped when I tried to turn a corner too quickly. My hands scraped against the wall, but it's...it's nothing. I just can not work until my medicine soaks in."

The servant moved his hands behind his back and kept his eyes down. "We are only a few turns from the library. If you go the way that I came, take a left and then a right, you should see the doors on your right. And - well, you know your way from there."

Kei nodded slowly, leaning back against the wall. With a sigh he shoved his letter in his pocket and stood straight, Before bowing, "Please Eduard . . . Forgive me. I had no right to fluster you and make you so uncomfortable earlier. I can only hope you can over look my insensitive outbursts and forgive me . . . Please . . ." The last part came out as a plea, the nobel keeping his eyes concentrating to the differences of his shoes and Ed's.

"Insensitive?" Eduard echoed, confusion and then growing anger crossing his expression. "Insensitive? So...so you knew? You knew what I-I felt, and still you made that comment as a _joke?!_" He had been hurt by the thought that Kei regretted the complement, but if he knew that Eduard fancied him and still said such things...it was too cruel to think.

Kei jumped and stood, confusion on his face, "Knew what? I thought I had offended you by saying you were cute, In my kingdom it is highly disgraceful for any two men to give compliments like that to eachother if they hadn't all ready laid together. I-I didn't know if it was anything like that here. I-I am sorry. I would never have ment something like that as a joke . . . I ment it . . ."

The response was not what Eduard had been expecting, and it was then that he realized that he was and had been close to tears. "Y-your country-? No, there is nothing like that h-here, or in the North." The blonde's eyes searched Kei's desperately. "You really do mean it...I-I had thought...when you left, I thought that you regretted saying it. But when you said you were insensitive, I thought you meant that..." The sentence trailed off as Eduard brushed a tear away before it could fall, his face flushed. "I thought you had meant that you knew how I felt about you, and had said things that you did not mean regardless." The servant's breath hitched as he tried to calm down.

Kei grabbed up the blonde in his arms and took a deep breath of his own. "I did not even know you had feelings for me. Please forgive me, and maybe . . . maybe we can start this over? While we have the time?" The western nobel said into the blond hair, breathing in his scent as much as he could.

The blond finally pulled himself under control and carefully rested his hands on Kei's chest as he was held. "Well, I-I do...and...if you think that I am letting you do anything other than fixing this mess, then you have got to be absolutely mad." Eduard said with a weak sniffle. After a few moments, though, he pulled back and looked up at Kei in confusion. "W-what do you mean, 'while we have time'?" he asked worriedly.

The noble smirked and chuckled shaking his head before freezing at the mention of his slip-up. "I-I-I . . ." The young man bite his lip, hanging his head, silently rebuking himself for the mistake. "I-I recieved a summons this moring to, 'at my earliest time' return home. Lord Yao said it upset my sister that I decied to live here without consulting her . . . but thats just a lie I'm sure . . ."

Eduard's eyes widened before he looked down sadly. "So you are going to leave, then." he whispered as his head fell gently against the larger man's shoulder. His eyes opened again in realization shortly after. "Wait! You are a citizen here, yes? King Gilbert said so himself! They can not force you to return if you are a citizen of the king!"

The dark haired man nodded, sighing, "Yes yes. That is what i tried to tell them, but they are family and I have a duty to at lest go see them. I do promise to be back though. You can count on that, Dear Eduard." The older man said, pushing a few stray hairs out of the blonde's face.

"I do not know that, though. Anything can happen during travel and they may try to force you to stay or send you off somewhere or some other horrible thing!" the young man pointed out with a worried expression. "...I wish that I could go with you. But that would probably just make things worse." Looking up with a sad smile, Eduard tilted his head into the hand brushing his hair to the side. "I doubt that they would encourage you to do anything romantic with a piece of property, would they?"

Kei growled, his expression darkened, "You are not. Property does not have feelings, opions, or a wonderful scent, or beautiful Violet eyes. You are a person, a living being, with his own thoughts, morals, and intrests. You can love and be loved. And if some one is telling you different I want to punch them. You are able to express yourself here Eduard, how could you ever think yourself so low?"

"Nobody treats me like property, but that does not change the fact that I am." the blonde quietly replied. "I am a _slave_, Kei, even if Ludwig has never treated me like one. In anyone else's eyes I would still legally be a possession. It would be the perfect excuse for someone to divide us." After a moment Eduard flushed red. "Wonderful scent? You...you are so embarassing!" he squealed despite the blush heating his cheeks.

"I would never let them do that to us . . ." The nobel muttered even though he knew it was practicly useless because the other man was right. Reluctantly he nodded," I will see if Gilbert will help us any. And . . . You do smell wonderful. Like a new book."

Blushing again, Eduard mumbled something that sounded like 'I spend my days in the library, what do you expect?' before sighing. A thought popped into the slave's mind after a while, though, and it bothered him. "Kei? I just realized that I have never asked your age."

The Westerner chuckled, content to hold the other man close before the question arose. "My age? Oh I am nineteen. Why do you ask?" Kei pulled away some, so he could look more directly into Eduard's face. "And you are fifteen correct?"

With a relieved sigh Eduard smiled slightly. "Yes, I am. It is not important, except that I am not an adult in this country and my guardian - my older brother, since Ludwig would not interfere - would have to approve of any sort of relationship. If you were as old as the King he would likely force us to wait, and it is a bit difficult yo guess how old you are." he explained before kissing the noble's cheek.

The tanned noble blushed before nodding. "It is sixteen here right? Then one more year for you! See in the West it is the age of twelve for boys and fourteen for girls. We marry off young I suppose." He chuckled, before giving the blonde servant a kiss to the cheek as well.

"T-twelve?" Eduard repeated, shocked. "That is so young! How could anyone know who they want to marry when they are that age?" The concept was baffling to the blonde - even in the North the age that one was considered an adult was higher than _twelve._

"Oh they don't. I believe it is about 98% of all the marriages are arranged at the child's birth. Mine was, but it never happened because she died young and my sister, Mei, married Lord Yao, so we are better off and Father doesn't need me to marry anymore." The west nobel shrugged, all of this old and boring news to him.

"But that's horrible! How could someone be forced to marry a...a stranger?" Eduard asked with wide eyes. "And...I might never have met you. I would not have, if you had been married off, and if we had met this still would not have happened..."

"Its all about money, not love. Thats why its perfectly normal for each member of the marriage to be seeing someone else on the side. After my sister's son was born, I don't think her and Yao have shared a bed. Yao has his own . . . personal slaves for that." The nobel grimiced, "Yet another reason why I wanted out of that place."

Everything that Eduard knew about relationships balked at the ideas that Kei brought up. "But that is awful . . . I could never imagine marrying someone and being unfaithful, let alone marrying them without some sort of feelings for them. Then again, I suppose I read too many books where things end well in such situations..."

Kei nodded, "Mmhhmm. That is why I got so into books. They painted the perfect reality I could never attain at home." The nobel smiled some, his forehead coming to rest on Eduards. "But I have it here, and that works well for me."

"I'm glad that you feel that way." Eduard whispered, closing his eyes for a minute and just enjoying the contact. When they opened again the slave knew what he wanted, at least, he thought that he did. "Kei? Could . . . could you do something for me? Please."

The noble blinked, before nodding. "Of course. Anything you want." He smiled, trust in his eyes, and a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek. "And I mean it. Anything."

Smiling softly, Eduard bit his bottom lip. "Just...just close your yes, alright?" When the noble obeyed the blonde ateeled his nerves efore leaning closer to him. Carefully he adjusted his stance and ressed his lips against Kei's in a kiss.

Kei gasped in surprise, eyes fluttering open slightly, before closing again. The older man drew his younger in, pressing thier lips more firmly together, wanting the sensation, the taste, the joy, to last.

With a startled sound the slave melted into the more direct kiss. duard's hands clenched in the Westerner's shirt and he could feel how ot his cheeks were from blushing. They were both startled by someone learing their throat less than ten feet away.

* * *

Alfred had been minding his own business, like a good knight that had othing to do, when he stumbled across a rather interesting scene. learing his throat, the blushing blonde made the couple aware of his resence. "Perhaps a different venue would be best for your...amorous ctivities?"

Kei pushed Eduard away some, and slightly behind him, before he saw who it was. He breathed a quick sigh of relief, words dying on his tounge. "Yes, Yes. I uh, -Thank you Alfred. Um I think it obvious I don't have to ask you for your silence on this?"

With a squeak of surprise Eduard allowed himself to be moved around, peeking around Kei to see who had interrupted them. "Of course not! I would never betray your trust." the blonde was quick to reassure, waving his hand dismissively.

Alfred cleared his throat gain and rocked on his heels. "So, I will just...leave...right. hoose better locations, you two. And Eduard, tell your brother to make his move already or Arthur will never notice anything!" With that he knight disappeared around a corner with a nervous laugh. Eduard stepped back up next to Kei and clasped his hand. "Nobody ever uses this hall, but of course somebody finds us..." he sighed, exasperated.

Kei turned around with a wicked smirk, "It is no matter, I can assure you no one will interupt us in my room." He grinned, gently, but quickly leading the blonde away.

The servant followed without trouble, blushing and smiling. He admittedly was worried that Kei wouldn't want to keep going after Alfred interrupted them and was more than relieved to be wrong. When hey reached the noble's room without any further trouble, Eduardl ooked around briefly before making a questioning noise and moving close to the older man again.

Kei gently pulled him into the room and half-way pinned him up against the door, kissing him again, softly, sweetly. He had one hand come up to lightly cup the blonde's cheek, the other resting on his shoulder.

A gasp was stifled by the noble's mouth. Eduard responded awkwardly, inexperienced but eager to participate. When they pulled apart for air he slave's eyes were half-lidded and he leaned forward to try to continue the kiss. "Do not stop...please..." Eduard breathed, trying to pull Kei back to his mouth with a weak grip.

Kei gave him another quick kiss to the lips before chuckling. "We have time Eduard. We don not need to rush this. I promise you, everything will be better if we wait and grow in eachother." He whispered, his hand coming up to brush a piec of hair away from the blonde's face.

"But...what if we do not have time? If you have to leave then I might ot see you for a long time...I want to make as many memories as we can before you might have to leave..." Eduard stole another quickk iss, closing his eyes and this time leaving his lips parted like he'd read in one of his novels.

Kei was finding it harder and harder to resist the blonde, his face heating up. He nodded, though Eduard couldn't see it and kissed him again, nipping lightly at the part lips,swiping his tounge across them in turn.

At the trace of a tongue across his mouth the blonde moaned softly and slipped his own out to imitate the motion. Eduard's arms came up to twine around the foreigner's neck, one hand burying in Kei's soft hair.

Kei's tounge battled for a short while, Eduard backing down quickly. The noble pressed harder, the back of his mind telling him to move to bed, or to put this off, but he pushed both thoughts away, enjoying how he was. His tounge explore the warm cavern of Eduard's mouth thourghly, his mind associating the taste with vanilla and a hint of mint.

As they kissed Eduard moaned softly and memorized the way it felt so hat he'd have something to look forward to on Kei's return - if the king could not prevent his departure. He tasted like the tea he must drink every morning and spices that the blonde couldn't name to save is life. Finally he pulled away and his head fell onto the noble's shoulder as they both gasped for air. Eduard was shuddering and felt light-headed, but in the best way. "We...we should stop before someone comes looking for us..."

The nobel nodded, half way heisitant to the idea. "I-It is getting late . . . Someone will be looking for me, and did you miss the Prince's lessons?" The black haired westerner asked curious.

Laughing - almost giggling, really - the blonde ran his fingers hrough Kei's hair with only a little difficulty. "No, I did not miss his lessons. I do not have to work today. Remember? My hands? Besides, it is only just after the noon meal now, I should think."

Kei jumped slightly, "The noon meal? I am to meet Gilbert! Of dearest Eduard I am afriad I must leave you, feel free to stay here, and I will ask Gilbert about denying my Step-Brother's request." He smiled, give the Blonde a quick kiss before rushing out of the room.

After taking a few minutes to compose himself the slave left the rooms and slipped down to the kitchens._ 'Maybe,_ Eduard thought to himself, _'with my injured hands, I can gain sympathy from Cook and get a helping of dessert before supper this evening!_

* * *

**PLZ R&R **(it helps me get these chapters fixed up quicker!)


	29. EXTRA:(Arthur's Backstory)

Arthur nodded slightly awestruck, "Uh, Arthur Kirkland Sir! At your service my Liege." He bowed slightly, his hands twisting behind his back. "Um, the good Knight brought me here because . . . well I have been staying here with him for a couple days . . . due to circumstances . . ." He tried to smile, obivously nervious, or at least distressed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Arthur Kirkland. Though if you are here due to...circumstances...I doubt that the reason that you have been brought to my home is an overly pleasant one." Gilbert gave a reassuring smile and carefully ruffled the boy's hair in nearly the exact same way that Alfred often did. "I would have met you sooner, but a coward of a rogue-for-hire caused a bit of an incident which left me ill for some time." Looking between his knight and guest, Gilbert tried to read their expressions but couldn't. "So, Arthur...what has happened that brought you here under my Knight's care?"

Alfred gently squeezed his friend's shoulder for a moment and spoke lowly, though loud enough for the King to hear him. "Remember, if you wish it I can explain. Do not be nervous." Nodding when green eyes looked back at him, Alfred straightened again and tilted his head respectfully at his ruler.

Arthur smiled back at Alfred, "Thank you, but as I've said before, To each his own." The blonde boy took a deep breathe and looked back to the king, "You see M'Lord, When I was young, my mother moved us, me and my four brothers, to a small village just a bit awhile away from here. She wanted to raise us there, big and open space. The villagers were kind, open to us . . . for about a year, maybe two, but then they found out about what my family, what [i]I[/i] am. We have been the latest in a very long line of magic users. As soon as they found out suddenly strange and horrible things started happening. Mama said not to worry, that they were our friends before and they would be after the craze died down." Arthur took in another deep breathe, shuddering.

"But it never did. It slowly got worse and more violet until one day when they attack my one brother, Alba, and caused he to become mute . . . not from an attack but from trauma, at least that what Ian, the eldest said. Ian started to write letters and plead for help from the castle, but Mama would always hide them. she said that-that anything at happened would be for-for best." He choked slightly, pausing and catching his shuddering and quick escaping breathe. "Th-Then a few days ago, in the middle of the night, the villagers came to our house. they wear screaming! Shouting, had torches and weapons and wanted blood! They-they had dragged us out into the square, beating and insulting us the whole way. Ian tried to fight back but they stopped him by grabbing our youngest brother, Pattrick."

"I still don't know what they had wanted . . . But whatever it was Mama said no, and, and they got just so angry! They took Pattrick and swore they'd kill 'im! But nothing we said would make they stop! They strung him up they did! Oh god I can still see his frail body struggling against the noose around his neck! But that wasn't enough! Oh no, Mama and the youngest after me, Seamus, they were screaming so loud . . . it must have been wht alerted the good knights. . . They strung up Seamus next, thankfully the fall broke his neck before it could choke him out! And Mama . . . my dear Mama, They put that noose around her neck and she was just shouting, 'Don't worry boys! Everything is ok! All for good, All for good!' then they strung her up too!"

The boy sobbed, his fingernails digging deep into his palms, "Then the Knights showed up, and, and they accused us! They said we needed to be earsed, that-that we had done something wrong! but, But Alfred and Matthew . . . They saved Ian, Alba and myself. My-My brothers left before the knights could decied anything though . . . So Alfred asked me to come home with him . . . I am only 18 and I could not stay there in that village and risk not seeing the morning, so I came with them . . ." He finally muttered, leaning against Alfred's side, drained.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the young man and rubbed a hand up and down his back, silent but supportive. Gilbert was pale and he squeezed his eyes closed as he drew a shuddering breath. "If I had known of this, any of it, I swear to you that I would have intervened." the King murmured breathlessly. How had he missed something so terrible in his own land, so close to his very home?

With a pointed look at his knight, the blonde released the Kirkland boy so that the King could gently turn him with a hand on his shoulder and bend slightly so that he could meet the witch-child's eyes. "Being a witch is no crime in these lands, Arthur - your mother likely knew this, if she had such faith that things would go as Fate planned, or else she would have hidden you all. Only evil acts committed with magics are worthy of punishing." the albino assured him.

"Justice will be served, Arthur, and you are welcome here or anywhere else in this land." Sharp red eyes locked with the knight's blue and Gilbert straightened. "Alfred, I trust you to choose the men that will go to this village and investigate the matter. Have Matthew lead them, he is better with...winning over crowds. You know your men and how I want this handled." Alfred nodded in response and ruffled his friend's hair before leaving to complete his orders.

Gilbert watched the boy for a moment before he laid a hand on his shoulder again. "Would...would you care to see the library, Arthur? I believe you may find something that pleases you there."

Arthur sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yes thank you M'Lord. I would enjoy that, and I do apologise for my composure. I should be better to deal with this. My Father taught me how." He smiled slightly, the best he could. "M'Lord if I may be so bold, is there anyone how is anti-magic? I would be feeling much better if I knew exactly who to avoid." He said with a curious tone, as if he already knew of peole and yet . . . sincere enough that said he didn't know of anyone.

"You are a strong young man. My own father taught me that there is no shame in crying for those we love, though, and I would not fault any man or woman for tears shed in this manner." The king guided Kirkland along toward the library and walked by his side as they spoke. "Magic is...little more than folk tales and children's stories in much of the country."

Gilbert shook his head sadly. "The Great Purging drastically reduced the known accounts of true witches..." It had been a horrible period and one of the few crippling faults during his family's established line - fear of magic had bred through the population and by the time the news had reached the castle, thousands had been hung and burned already.

They were alone within the library before long and the King thought over the question. "I do not know personally if there is anyone within the castle that is actively hateful of magic, but if there is ever an issue I expect you to come forward. Alright?"

Arthur shived slightly at the name of the great disaster that had almost wiped out his entire family name. "Yes Sir. You can be sure that I will let you know right away." The blond said, even though he looked uncertain and was biting on his lip. "Um, M'Lord, Please forgive me but, uh me and your one servant, Antonio? We, we don't seem to get along at all. I do not know of that has anything to do with this but he does concern me, if I am truely honest." He nodded, shifting awkwardly, and glancing around at the astounding library.

The mention of his friend was surprising - Gilbert, like Alfred, had never heard of the slave simply [i]not getting along[/i] with someone before. Still he smiled at the young man. "I will certainly talk to him, Arthur. He is most likely wary - his instincts are quite sharp and if he feels something [i]off[/i] it will make him uneasy. With the recent attempt on my life - which I trust is not something that you will share with anyone else - it is understandable that he would overreact. Perhaps avoiding eachother is the best answer for now."

Arthur nodded and amiled, "Thank you M'Lord. I will see to it. I would love to see what you have in your library for now though." He smiled easily and took to the shelves. The boy scanned the shelves quietly quickly became entralled with the many books and different subjects.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Arthur Kirkland." The albino left the witch-child in the library, smiling when he saw him already pulling down a large tome. Arthur would be fine - it might take some time for everything to settle and the pain to begin fading, but he would be fine.


End file.
